Naruto: The Most Unpredictable Sayian
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: Its time for the sayians to re-appear again but unfortunately for them, no dragon balls will be there to aid them so they have to tread carefully, though the word careful can be sometimes misplaced in the Son family eespecialy with uzumaki blood in them. Super SayianNaruto! Naruto/DBZ/GT Naruto/Tenten/femHaku/? Vegeta Jr./Anko/? Updates are weekly, R&R. M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

_**The original version of Sayian unleashed has been dropped. If I wanted a Naruto/DBZ crossover, THIS is how I wanted it to be; I admit that the original idea had it's good points, like the techniques, I'll be keeping them but Naruto got too strong without an explanation of how but this story will change that. The ben 10 crossover might be a challenge or a different story all together though. I hope you like this version better than the previous and I hope to get good reviews for this chapters.**_

_**P.S I don't own Naruto or DBZ.**_

**Legends**

"…" talking

"…" _thoughts_

"…" **Demon/Summon/Jutsu speech**

"…" _**Demon/Summon thinking**_

**Story start**

_Well at least something good came out of it _was the thought of one Naruto Uzumaki. The black haired youngster was currently in the hospital recovering from another mob attack that the _Hokage _did nothing to stop. Naruto at the age of three discovered he had a weird condition, it might as well be a bloodline but he can't confirm it yet. He discovered that he was stronger and faster than a normal three years old when he stopped a cart of vegetables from accidently crushing him on the way to the orphanage. He then discovered that he was a quick healer, not only that but he also felt stronger after a mob attack and with this done, he decided to start taijutsu training at the age of four, but he needed a tutor and he knew that with the way the village treated him, that was hard to find but luck was on his side.

Thanks to a photographic memory, Naruto was able to sneak into a taijutsu masters dojo by the name of Gai and managed to get a scroll on the goken and copied every detail. He knew that before he practiced the katas, he had to be in top shape and have the strength to back it up so he came up with a plan. With his advanced healing and speed, he let the villagers abuse him, even though he knew he could out run them, and today was no exception. Right now he was recovering from an attack in the forest of death while studying the goken scroll.

He figured that if he used goken, he would be too predictable so he decided to try and come up with a taijutsu style that's unpredictable. The style must focus on speed and strength while putting less strain on the body.

"The strong fist is used mainly to attack bones" he read "It's the exact opposite of the Hyūga taijutsu fighting style" he finished reading and dropped the scroll. The black haired boy thought _this style is mainly used by Gai so if I used it, I'd be predictable to him and people who are familiar to it and I know without a doubt that the Third Hokage is so I have to come up with a style that suits me, one of speed and strength, one that allows me to add any elemental augment to it _with his hands intertwined in front of his face, eyebrows marrying a frown _this would take a while _he concluded.

Three days later, Naruto was taking a jug wearing weights on his arms and legs and he heard a scream that made him pause.

"EEEYYYAAAAAAAA" was the shriek of what sounded to be a girl and he turned around and noticed her to be around his age, buns oh her head wearing a blue Chinese gown with a dragon symbol and then he noticed what made her scream; a collection of tools were about to fall on her and most of them, sharp.

_Shit _he cursed and dashed in to shield the girl with his body getting cut in places but that didn't matter. The girl looked up, expecting to be crushed but then she noticed a shadow surrounding her and looked up and saw a teen her age with black hair and blue eyes standing over her with a strained smile.

"Are you Okay?" Naruto asked, voice strained.

"Y-yes, t-t-thank you for s-saving m-my life" she replied stuttering her response.

"You're welcome *cough*" he coughed out blood to her face making her eyes open wide as she looked at his back and saw weapons piled and stabbed on him.

"You're hurt!" she exclaimed Naruto smiled blood leaking from his mouth.

"I'm fine, but you have to excuse me" he said then straightened himself with a huff and the tools fell down to the ground behind him, but some still remained stabbed on his back which Tenten noticed only because of the blood lost.

"Don't take me to the hospital" Naruto said and he passed out with a thud on the ground and Tenten immediately dragged his body to her room with a huff.

"Never expected this to happen today" she said as she walked on.

**~OooOooO~**

Blink. Naruto opened his eyes and groaned "I sure hope that doesn't happen too much" he said then tried to lift his right hand but it was locked onto something and he turned and saw that the girl he saved had his hand in a vice grip snuggling to his arm, sleeping _must have been exhausted after dragging me all the way here _he thought and he felt himself stronger than before _at least something good came out of it_ thanking all that is good for his easy way to power ability as he called it but was interrupted by Tenten as she was stirring from her sleep.

"Good afternoon sleeping beauty" Naruto said and smiled at her. Tenten just blushed at his charming smile and then quickly got off him.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed and thus begin the fretting "Are you okay? How did you move so fast? How are you alive? What were you thinking?" questions upon questions came from her mouth. Naruto used his left finger and placed it on her mouth shutting her up.

"Easy there, now let's start over" Naruto said and he removed the finger "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?" he introduced and asked.

"My name is Tenten." She replied "Eep" she screeched from feeling something brushing against her nether parts and saw a tail. She made to grab it bit it was twitching out of her reach. Finally, she had enough and traced the tail to its source and Naruto chuckled scratching the back of his head and said,

"Sorry, that thing has a mind of its own."

"But how do you have a tail?" Tenten asked.

"Dunno, I was born with it, not many people know except maybe the third Hokage" he added as an after taught and his tail twitched again and Tenten noticed something on Naruto's face.

_Are those whiskers _she thought and reached out to the distracted boy's face and caress it and then Naruto did something he regretted immediately, he purred and immediately stopped and looked towards Tenten with wide eyes.

Tenten then and there did something normal girls her age did in situations like this, something Naruto knew and something he hated she squealed.

"KAWAIIIIIII!" and she crushed Naruto's face to her underdeveloped chest cutting off his breathing space and Naruto was waving his hand wildly trying to get her to stop even with muffles.

*Clears Throat*

Both children froze at the sound giving Naruto a chance to escape and when he did, he looked at the person that just entered the room.

The person was a tall man, slightly bulked up for a civilian; he had a low hair cut and facial structure similar to Tenten. He was wearing a black shirt with a Chinese dragon starting from the top left ending to the bottom left of the shirt and he was wearing a brown shorts with a black sandals.

"DADDY" Tenten screamed and jumped to go and greet her father with a hug "Daddy, this is Naruto, he saved me from the items downstairs that were about to crush me" she explained to her father who looked wide eyed at the explanation and smiles gratefully at Naruto.

"Thank you for saving my daughter" he said "can you tell me your name?" he finished with a question. And Naruto was slightly scared that he'll lose his first friend.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki" he stuttered and the man smiled some more.

"Well Naruto, I'd like to thank you for saving my daughter's life" he then an added "My name is Dan Fūjin, I'm a black smith that owns this store and you don't need to be scared" as he said that, Naruto calmed down a bit "But now that my daughter has taken a liking to you, I wonder if I should be expecting grandkids when you're graduated" he chuckled as he saw Tenten latch back on to Naruto.

"Is it okay if I asked a favor, actually two favors" Naruto said.

"Sure, I'll see what I can do to help" Dan replied.

"Can you make some items for me?" Naruto asked and he brought out a list and showed him hoping he would help. Dan just took the list and read it and looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Items like these could take about two to three years to construct" Dan said and Naruto's hope was crushed but raised when he heard "But I'll do it, so don't worry" Dan tucked the paper in his pocket and then looked at Naruto "What's the second favor?" he asked.

"Don't tell the senile old fool that I'm here, he would do his best to make me dependent on him" Naruto asked and Dan just laughed.

"Ha! I'm glad that someone else sees the Hokage for what he is." He said and continued laughing Naruto just smiled that there was someone who wasn't as loyal to the Hokage as the rest.

"So what were you doing when you heard my daughters cry?" Dan asked.

"I was jugging with weights on" Naruto replied and Dan whistled.

"Weight training at such a young age? Why?" Dan asked surprised.

"I want to be the strongest in the elemental nations, even stronger than the Hokage of this village so that when I leave, he won't be able to stop me" Naruto replied.

"Why do you want to leave?" Tenten asked disappointed that her first friend wants to leave her.

"I'll tell you when you're older" Naruto replied and Tenten pouted (A/N scowling on her cute face isn't just possible).

"But we're the same age" she whined.

"Tenten, I'll tell you when you're more mature" Naruto replied and Dan just asked.

"The villagers?"

"The villagers" Naruto replied.

"…"

"…"

"…"(-_-)! Naruto

"…"(-_-) Dan.

"So what now" Dan asked curious as to where Naruto goes from here.

"I guess I'll leave tomorrow" said Naruto then he saw Tenten's face "and come every day just for her" he said and he smiled at Tenten making her blush.

"Okay" Dan agreed "Then we'll have to come up with sleeping arrangements" he said.

"He can just sleep here dad" Tenten replied.

"Are you sure?" Dan asked.

"Yup" she said and gave him the puppy dog eyes "Please?"

"Okay sweetie, he'll stay" Dan replied (A/N I mean come on! Who can resist Tenten's puppy dog eyes at the age of 6? She's just so cute. NO HOMO)

"Thank you sir, I really appreciate it" Naruto said, grateful for his kindness.

"You're welcome" he answered "Now let me leave you two lovebirds alone" Dan said with a smile leaving two confused kids behind.

**~OooOooO~**

_Two years later_

Two years have passed since Tenten and Naruto became friends, because of his friendship, Naruto introduced Tenten to weight training and taijutsu when Tenten told him of her dream. Tenten gladly accepted his help but when she told him the area as to where she was concentrating on, he immediately told her the flaws and both agreed to work on alternatives should that fail.

Naruto was walking to his second most visited place behind Ichiraku Ramen ignoring the glares and insults thrown his way. As he walked in the building he heard a voice.

"Welcome to Twin Dragons-" the voice cut as she recognized him "Naruto-kun!" she greeted and jumped over the counter to crush him with a hug and Naruto blushed.

"Hey Tenten, is your dad home?" he greeted and asked getting up with her following still latched onto him.

"Yeah! c'mon, I'll take you to him" she replied dragging Naruto down to the basement.

_Steel Mill_

After two years of hard work, he'd finally done it. These were by far the most amazing weapon he built. One equipped with seals to help make it extend and retract, the others special ability is being conductive to any elemental chakra; these weapons were the strongest weapons as of date, the Power pole, and the Twin Katana, both made with highly non-destructive metal imported from the ruins of Uzu.

Dan got up from his stool admiring his work "It's so worth it" he said knowing that Naruto will use it for good, he also added an extra feature, chakra recognition, because he knew that once people see these weapons at work, they would want to steal it so unless Naruto gives you permission, don't touch it or you'll suffer the consequence.

"Now to hand it over to him" Dan said. But as he was about to leave, he heard footsteps and voices he could identify.

"Daddy! Naruto's here to see you" shouted Tenten and Dan smiled in relief.

"I'm down here sweetie!" Dan replied with his own shouting and then he spotted the 7 and eight year old enter the steel mill, one dragging the other _just 12 more years and I'll have grand children running around the house _he thought with a smile.

"Mr. Fūjin, Hey!" Naruto greeted with a smile.

"Naruto, please call me Dan, how many times do I have to tell you?" Dan said shaking his head in mock disappointment and Naruto just scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Dan, habit" Naruto replied and Tenten and her father chuckled "Any ways, I'm here for the order I made two years ago, and to take Tenten for some training" he said.

"Oh that's good, I even wanted to deliver them to you" said Dan as he went to pick up the wrapped items and hand them over to him.

Naruto took them and inspected the items as he relieved them of their wrappings humming in appreciation and listened to what Dan said as he explained each weapon Naruto examined.

"What you have there in your hand is called the power pole. Reason; it's able to extend and retract once you direct and manipulate your chakra into it" Dan said as he briefly took the pole from Naruto for a demonstration "You see, once you unlock your chakra and learn how to control it, you direct chakra to your hand and it will fill up the chakra bar, observe" and as he did that, the seals on the pole glowed and then the color of the pole changed to a fiery orange "To make the pole extend, you add more chakra to the pole" as he said that, he added more chakra making it extend from its 3ft to an impressive 5ft "The more chakra added, the higher the length" he added "And to have it return to its original size, you stop your chakra flow" he ended and gave the pole to Naruto who took it and placed it in its sheath.

"Thanks for the explanation" Naruto said "And the katana's?" he added as an afterthought.

"Chakra conductive also with the elemental chakra feature. It's self explanatory" Dan said and Naruto nodded in response and took his katana's.

"I think I'll call them **Futago ****Seibun Yaiba (Twin elements blade)**" Naruto said and Dan hummed in agreement.

"Fitting name" and he started to walk up the stairs with Naruto and Tenten "Make sure you have fun with them and protect my daughter" Dan said.

"Of course, I'll be sure to do that, and thanks for your help" Naruto said as he reached the door "Tenten, I'll meet you at the training ground in 30 minutes" Naruto said to her and Tenten agreed and gave him a peck on the cheek before he left.

"Tenten, I need your help with something" Dan said and walked back into the house.

"Okay daddy" she replied and followed him back inside.

_1 month later_

Two weeks after Naruto got the sword, Tenten was enrolled into the ninja academy and told Naruto the news. Naruto was happy with his friends and informed her that in order to be a good ninja, one must be deceptive; so with that said, they agreed that she'll only show her skills in weapons and anything else would be kept on a need to know basis. Once Tenten knew how to unlock her chakra, she immediately showed the skill to Naruto who learned it just as quickly. She then showed him the henge technique which he perfected and used to sneak into the library to get shinobi related books. He found what he was looking for, the steps on how to control and direct the flow of chakra, and elemental manipulation. Once he got both books, he left with then and started practicing on his own. Tenten didn't really need help because her chakra control was perfect, when he's about to start with elemental manipulation, that's when she'll be told. He noticed something that every shinobi seemed to miss when chakra was defined.

It was stated that Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points in the body.

"Spiritual energy hmm, what was said about that?" Naruto wondered and looked up the meaning of chi or _spiritual energy _and when he found it he read out "This force is a tangible energy inside every living person, with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it for performances outside the body." He finished "I wonder why nobody notices this" he finished then he went to the _forest of death _to unlock his chi

Naruto, once settled in the forest, took a meditative pose and closed his eyes looking for his chakra source. Once he found it, he felt his chakra being much for someone his age and noticed that within his chakra laid a latent energy, he reached out and pulled separating it from his chakra and once he felt it, he knew his goal was completed. He also felt something dark inside him, but he'll dwell on that later and once he opened his eyes, he noticed he was releasing a dark blue aura and felt that he could do almost anything nut he knew first and foremost that control was needed. He let the aura die down and picked up the book on chakra control and manipulation. He noticed it was easy so he started with the leaf balancing exercise and once he tried that, the leaf shot up to the roof.

He got up from the forest and left and once he reached a training ground, he heard something and watched.

"Kage-Bunshin no jutsu! (Shadow clone jutsu)" shouted a voice and he saw as the shinobi performed the jutsu with a crossed hand sign and a poof of smoke, clones came out to play.

"Really Kakashi, clones?" the other shinobi asked.

"You wanted a challenge Gai, my I made sure my clone had enough chakra to fight you and with it's muscle memory feature, I can know who won the fight without being in the fight, and I might even learn something from you. It is used mainly for infiltration after all" Kakashi said and he walked away reading his book completely ignoring Naruto as he stood there.

"But you know that the skill itself takes half of a person's chakra, that's why most don't use it" Gai commented to the clone who was also reading porn.

"Did you say something Gai?" CKakashi asked turning a page from his book.

"DAMN YOU AND YOUR HIP ATTITUDE Kakashi!" was what Naruto heard as he was walking back to the forest of death with this new info.

Naruto reached the forest and tried the jutsu he saw by putting his hands in a cross sign and added chakra to it.

"Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!" he screamed and in a puff of smoke, five clones emerged. Naruto saw this and tried something "Okay, I'm gonna go somewhere, do something and dispel" he ordered ald left the area minutes later. The clones shrugged and henged into people they saw.

"Looks like we think alike after all" said the clone henged as Gai.

"Indeed we do" said the clone henged as Kakashi.

"What are we waiting for, let's do it" said the clone henged as Iruka.

"We dispel when we're done agreed?" said the clone henged as Hiruzen.

"Agreed" replied all the clones at once and they left the area to different locations.

_30 minutes later with Naruto_

Naruto was sitting under a tree meditating on how to train Tenten oh this newly acquired knowledge when he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by receiving 5 random memories.

"Okay~ don't give clones freedom to do what they want next time" Naruto said and he left to return to the forest of death and once he entered, he performed the Kage Bunshin and smoke filled the surrounding forest area.

"Okay I want you to line up in a group of 25" Naruto ordered and there were 5 rows of clones seen he then gave each clone an exercise to work on.

"You will handle leaf balancing" he pointed to the first group.

"You will handle kunai balancing" he pointed to the second.

"You will work on tree walking" he pointed on the third.

"You will work on water walking" he ordered to the forth.

"And you will work on the effects of tree walking when dealing with chi" he ordered the fifth.

"What will you do boss?" a clone asked.

"I'll go see Tenten and train with her" he replied "Now got to work, and dispel by the end of the day within the time span of 20 minutes because I'm sure there's some kind of side effect when dealing with the info flux" Naruto said and he received a chorus if agreement from the clones and they started the work.

**~OooOooO~**

Two more weeks passed reaching the one month mark and Naruto was able to do things people his age shouldn't do. He was able to master the leaf and kunai balancing exercise with the help of his clones and he was able to walk, run, and fight on both three and water fluidly. He noticed something else, the ability to fly. He discovered that if you direct energy to your feet, you could fly; so with trial and error, he was able to fly around the forest within 30 minutes. When he presented the skills to Tenten, she was excited and eager to learn. She was able to get the chakra control down faster than him which made Naruto jealous, then he spoke to Tenten about the chi part of chakra and agreed it was an unexpected yet useful skill and instructed her on how to unlock it. When she did, Naruto then told her about flight and how to achieve it and she got that faster than him. they both agreed that they will need to find out more about chi on their own and they found out something useful about it. They can create energy blasts more powerful than chakra techniques so they got into the skill creation. They also discovered that they can sense others ki so as to locate if an enemy is nearby needless to say that this skill is useful would be an understatement of the day.

Tenten herself was doing well in the academy and was on her way to the top Konoichi spot in the academy, something Naruto refused to immediately and when she asked for a reason, he said that the title gives you a lot of unwanted attention against enemies and she wholeheartedly agreed with him there so she decided to stay in the middle spot throughout the academic year to ease off enemy suspicion from her.

_1 year later_

It's been a year since Naruto and Tenten figured how to use chi, they've been experimenting with techniques to increase their skill book and so far, they've only been able to create a couple of energy beams and finger beams. Naruto and Tenten when they unlocked their chi figured that if they use it in their taijutsu attacks, it will not only be stronger, but bone shattering. Right now, they estimate that their taijutsu level is about high Jounin, with their weight seals removed and high Chunin with their weight seals on. Their speed also increased through leaps and bounds and they'd estimate themselves to be low Jounin. Naruto also increased his bo-jutsu and Kenjutsu skill he even incorporated them into his taijutsu style making it more deadly.

Right now, Naruto was on his way to the Hokage's office from a summons by the Hokage. He passed the glaring secretary walking into Hiruzen's office.

"Hello Naruto-kun" spoke an elderly voice that Naruto had to hold a scowl.

"Hokage-sama" Naruto answered.

"I think it's time to enroll you to the academy" Hiruzen said expecting Naruto to jump up and down in excitement but to his utter disappointment, Naruto remained indifferent.

"Arigatou Hokage-sama" Naruto replied professionally "I really appreciate it" he added.

"Classes start on Monday" Hiruzen said and Naruto nodded and left the room _I have to find a way for Naruto to stay in the village, he's our Jinchiruki and having him used against us is a big no _Hiruzen thought with a frown.

_Monday, academy _

Naruto was first to enter his academy class and he waited for an hour for the class to fill up_ 6 more years and I'll be done with this crap_ he thought. People entered the class, some student noticed him and scowled others just ignored him _stupid civilian _he then noticed clan heirs enter the room starting with the Hyūga clan as he noticed because of their eyes but he noticed something about her that was different from the rest _judging from the way she acts, I'd say that she's usually abused at home_ he then looked behind her _Akamichi probably from the size of his weight _he then noticed the Nara and Yamanaka heir and heiress respectively, then a girl with pink hair and expensive clothing _civilian council probably _and then a feral looking kid with a puppy on his head _Inzuka, probably arrogant like the rest _then a glasses wearing kid with a trench coat covering his body _Abarume _and then when the girls started cheering, he immediately knew who the last one to enter, with a scowl on his face, he knew that an Uchiha entered the room with a blue shirt and white shorts, hands in pockets and when the Uchiha looked his way and glared at him(Naruto), Naruto knew that these six years in the academy were going to be long and _troublesome_.

**END.**

_**I HOPE THIS STARTING CHAPTER SHOWED ENOUGH PLOTS TO THE STORY. AS YOU NOTICED, THIS CHAPTER ENDED AT THE BEGINNING OF THE ACADEMY YEARS FOR NARUTO. NOTE THAT HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY DEADLY TECHNIQUES WITH HIS CHI YET, IF HE DID HAVE ANY, IT WOULD BE BASED OF CHAKRA ATTACKS HE KNOWS. THE NEXT CHAPTER STARTS AT GRADUATION WHERE SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN AND IN NOT GIVING ANY SPOILERS. NARUTO DOESN'T KNOW THAT HE'S A Sayian BUT HE KNOWS THAT WHEN EVER HE REALS, HE GETS STRONGER, AND WHEN EVER THE FULL MOON CAME OUT, HE WOULD HAVE BEEN KNOCHED OUT AT THE TIME SO HE ALWAYS MISSES IT SO NO GREAT APE TRANSFORMATION. HE HASN'T MET KURAMA YET BUT HE KNOWS SOMETHING EVIL IS INSIDE HIM, THAT'S PART OF THE REASON HE RESENTS HIRUZEN, I'M SURE THAT YOU CAN GUESS THE OTHER PART. SUPER SAYIAN TRANSFORMATION WILL BE SOON THOUGH, WON'T TELL YOU WHEN AND YES I GAVE Naruto HIS OWN POWER POLE.**_

_**THIS CHAPTER MIGHT SEEM RUSHED, BUT IT WILL HAVE TO DO FOR NOW, LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH THIS VERSION OF SAYIAN UNLEASHED.**_

_**I ACCEPT BETAS.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Answers to comments**_

_**Guest: Naruto has to go to the academy to keep up pretences for the Hokage and be a ninja for this village until he does something that warrants banishment. **_

_**InnerMalice: Keep in mind that a full power super Sayian 4 can beat Kurama, so super Sayian Oozoro will be hard for Kurama to influence because of the blutz waves and Sayian blood in him. so when Naruto does go Oozoro, Kurama will remain intact why, because Oozoro is doing his work for him and when Naruto wants to blame Kurama, well you can guess what happens after that.**_

_**Ryuujin96: You bring a fine theory there, but don't get your hopes up, remember, I'm the author of this story not you XD.**_

_**War12345: 8 out of 10, really? Dat sucks**_

_**NandoXfiles: He will be dead last and everything in the cannon up till graduation will happen.**_

_**Other Announcements**_

_**The ben 10 crossover will be a challenge all together and my story, Namikagure has been adopted by bcsclaymore, reason, I don't know how to write Naruto neglected fictions, so he/she took over from me and together, we've been brainstorming and finally released chapter one. **_

_**Remember that this is a Powerful Naruto fiction and Naruto gets a harem of my and maybe some reasonable suggestions.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**P.S THE TIME OF OOZORO TRANSFORMATION IS MY CHOICE NOT YOURS**_

_**P.P.S I don't own Naruto or DBZ.**_

* * *

**Legends**

"…" talking

"…" _thoughts/flasbacks_

"…" **Demon/Summon/Jutsu speech**

"…" _**Demon/Summon thinking**_

**Story start**

* * *

_6 years later_

Six years have passed since Naruto joined the academy and he was right when he said that it was going to be troublesome. So far, he's been able to keep the illusion of being the dead-last, he even bought a hideous orange jump suit and kept up with pranks to keep up his disguise among the villagers and now as annoying as it may seem, he was known as _The Prankster King from hell_, even Tenten was slightly annoyed with how far he took the act, but it was worth it at the end.

Speaking of Tenten, she graduated a year before him, her team mates being Neji Hyūga and Rock Lee, the Class prodigy and Dead last respectively, but even Tenten knew not to underestimate Rock Lee because he was under the tutelage of Konona's green beast, Might Gai; hell the kid even looks like Gai's mini-me it's so ridiculous and according to Tenten, Neji's an egotistical stuck up freak that sucks fates dick, Naruto had to laugh at that one. She said out of everyone on her team, Lee could probably match him in speed when he unlocked the gates; how she knew he could open them, well when a girl can puff pointy things out of thin air, you _don't _piss her off.

Tenten spotted Gai alone and asked about nature transformation, she got an interesting reply from him. Nature transformation is an advanced form of chakra control and a technique that is pivotal for chakra manipulation and the creation of jutsu; while shape transformation changes the shape and movement of the chakra elemental nature transformation changes the actual nature of the chakra. When she got this info, she told Naruto and Naruto showed her a book on nature chakra that he borrowed from the library making the 15 year old girl blush then smack the black haired monkey boy on his head.

Naruto then provided the chakra papers that he bought from Dan and gave Tenten one. Naruto was first to test out his chakra element. The paper shredded into billions of tiny pieces then it got really soaked then it changed to dirt and then it crumpled up completely and he noticed a half of the crumpled paper burn. Naruto was surprised that he had wind, lightning, earth and water as primary elements, all having high affinities and a moderate affinity for fire. Tenten was jealous but then Naruto told her to test hers and she was slightly surprised at the result. Her paper, when added chakra, formed a whirlpool which later froze indicating the possibility of a _**Kekkei Tōta, **_something that the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju had.

They both began to learn how to control their elements and with the help of clones (A/N Tenten can make at least 5 shadow clones), they were able to perform their respective elemental exercises within the span of 1 month. The remaining 11 months were used for learning any Elemental Justus they can grab and now they were up to high Chunin when it comes to elemental manipulation. Their taijutsu and ki manipulation grew as well, taijutsu level being high Jounin with weights on and without weights, that's overkill and they were able to make beams out of chi based on the biju technique they got from the library, _**Bijūdama **__and named their technique, __Cho-rasenshu_ha (Super Spiral wave)_ (A/N Combination of kamehameha technique and pikkon's hyper tornado).

So far, that technique and energy barrage is all what they could create but they were still working on more, but need a teacher to help guide them and finding one on this aspect of skill is hard but they were sure that they will find one. They were glad with their progress, also happy with the fact that no one knows that they've gone this far in strength, and they'd like to keep it this way for a little longer.

Right now, Naruto was sitting on his bored with the lectures that Iruka is giving them and snaps to his _sensei_.

"Iruka-_sensei _answer this question" Naruto said interrupting the lectures making Iruka mad at the interruption "When you were on missions for the Hokage, did a ninja come up and ask, 'Hey, tell me the history of the first Hokage'" Naruto asked and Iruka and the class remained silent "So if they didn't, then why lecture us on this useless shit for 6 years? Why not something more practical like what we'll use on the field" Naruto complained with the class agreeing with him "Not useless junk like Bunshin no jutsu. I'm even surprised as to why this village has this much ninja, with only those three techniques to pass the graduation exam, it's a wonder that we're hailed as the strongest" Naruto ended his talk scratching his head and the class was surprised that Naruto said something that made _sense _and Iruka was pissed.'

"That's it! Outside, Now!" Iruka shouted and the class scrambled outside except for Naruto who walked casually. Once outside, Iruka said, "Spars now!" he ordered and the class stood at attention "Today after the spars, we'll practice review for the exams" and the class groaned at the proclamation.

"See what you did loser"

"Yeah dead last, why don't you keep your mouth shut?"

"Now that Uchiha pricks gonna beat us!"

That last whine made Naruto inwardly scowl and Iruka called the names as follows.

Shino vs Civilian – Shino wins

Choji vs Civilian – Choji (won from being called fat)

Kiba vs Civilian – Kiba wins

Shikamaru vs Civilian – Shika wins

Naruto vs civilian – Naruto wins.

Sasuke vs Civilian – Sasuke wins. (Civilian gave up)

Girls

Sakura vs Hinata – Hinata wins.

Ino vs civilian – Ino wins

Boys

Shino vs Kiba – double knockout

Choji vs Shika – both gave up

Girls

Hinata vs Ino – Ino wins (mind body transfer)

Boys

"Will Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto come up in the ring?" Iruka announced and both came up.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to beat you up again dope" Sasuke said taunting him and Naruto was picking his ear and closing his eyes.

"Did you say something?" Naruto said done with what he was doing.

* * *

_Memorial stone_

A man with a gravity defying grey hair and face mask covering 3 quarter of his face looked up from what he was doing and pumped his fist up in the air with a ridiculous expression and said "Ha! take that Konona!" then he did a victory dance around the stone.

_Gai's dojo_

Might Gai looked up from the push up he was doing and stood straight shouting curses "CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIP ATTITUDE Kakashi! CURSE YOU FOR CORRUPTING THE YOUTHFUL CHILDREN WITH YOUR UNYOUTHFULLNESS" he ranted on.

* * *

_Back to academy_

"Begin!" Iruka shouted eager to see Sasuke teach Naruto a lesson for disrupting lectures.

"Ready to lose dope" Sasuke said getting into the Uchiha clan fighting stance.

"If any one's gonna lose, it's you" Naruto said shifting one leg in front of the other, bending the knee slightly and placing both hands by his side, hunching forward a bit. Sasuke saw this and laughed out

"haha! What kind of stance is that, just give up before you make yourself look ridiculous" Sasuke taunted Naruto just looked on.

"Fuck you" he simply said and Sasuke just dashed in, pissed wanting to end the fight, he threw a left hook to Naruto who swatted it away as if it were nothing. Now this move surprised the audience in the area including Sasuke himself who just shook with rage and continued to attack Naruto with his fan-girls cheering spurring him on the way; he punched again only this time, Naruto leaned to the side.

He went for a kick to the head but Naruto grabbed his leg and pushed him forward making Sasuke fall on his but having all the guys in the class laugh at Sasuke at how that looked and Iruka was surprised at the turn of events.

"What's wrong Uchiha, too quick for you?" Naruto taunted with his hands behind his black hair locks chuckling at Sasuke's misfortune.

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted and he got up with a dash, faster than before wanting to end it by throwing rabid punches at Naruto who just swatted, ducked or leaned to the side to avoid getting hit "Stop running coward" Sasuke said then went in for one final punch but Naruto was faster and socked his stomach with a powerful right hook that sent Sasuke hurling to the tree.

"There, you got what you wanted" Naruto said and walked out of the ring to where the students were with the guys cheering him on and the girls wanting to attack him for hurting Sasuke like that.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" shouted a surprised Iruka and Mizuki gritted his teeth in anger at the way the demon won.

Sasuke just got up from the three angry that he lost to the dope and glared at Narutos back as he was walking away from him "Don't you walk away from me" he said and he performed hand signs that Iruka knew immediately and saw that Sasuke and tried to stop him.

"Sasuke No-"

"**Katon! : Gokakyu no jutsu( fire style: fire ball jutsu!)** " and Sasuke inhaled then exhaled a large ball of fire towards Naruto who kept on walking until the fire engulfed him completely making some of the students gasp at the action and the fan-girls cheer.

"Hn that will show the loser not to mess with an Uchiha" said Sasuke as he walked back to class with Iruka still in shock at what happened while Mizuki grinned at the Uchiha's back but as Sasuke was about to step out of the ring, he suddenly hunched his stomach and was then uppercut across his chin and when he thought it was all over, he received a hard kick to the head knocking him out completely.

The class was surprised that Naruto survived the fire ball from Sasuke and Naruto just sneered at Sasuke then Iruka "I hope you're happy with yourself, you started this spar that would have lead to the death of many academy students had I not let the fire engulf me then Karwami to a safe spot" he said to Iruka making Iruka look down in shame "Learn to tell the difference between a cup and the water inside of it next time you want to endanger students because of a stupid theory" he ended and the black haired academy student walked back to the class room ignoring the thanks sent his way.

_Why did that have to happen Naruto _Iruka thought and took Sasuke to the hospital after he ordered the students back to the classroom.

_Class_

"Dude, you gotta tell he how you did that"

"Why were you holding back all this time?"

"Can you teach me to be that strong?"

These where the annoying questions Naruto was met with as soon as he was seated down on his seat with his fingers intertwined in front of his face oh how he wished he went home; and just when the questions died down, the banshees appeared in front of him.

_Cue screaming contest_

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LET HIM WIN YOU LOSER"

"YOU'RE NTHING BUT A DEAD-LAST, THAT'S WHERE YOU SHOULD REMAIN WE DON'T NEED FREAKS LIKE YOU GRADUATING"

"YOU'RE A MONSTER"

That last one made Naruto release a Chunin level killer intent on the girls who shrank from fear towards Naruto and he spoke "Listen up losers, I want to be left alone for this entire week" he started "that means no one and I mean NO ONE gets to demand anything from me or they'll be in the hospital faster than they can say Hokage am I understood?" he ended and the girls all nodded their heads and went to their seats just as Iruka walked into the class room with a bandaged Sasuke which drew laughs from the boys in the room.

"Okay class, since Sasuke's incapacitated at the moment" he said directing that to Naruto "We will continue with the test next week Monday, by then, he would have time to heal" he ended and the class cheered "Now back to history. The first Hokage was known …" he started making the class groan at how bring the day is going to be. Naruto just sat there waiting to go home and rest.

* * *

_Forest of death_

SMACK.

SMACK.

Fists were heard smacking against the tree stump in the surrounding forest where Naruto was training and it was safe to say that Naruto had a rough day.

"Stupid villagers *SMACK* stupid Hokage *SMACK* Stupid academy *SMASH*" Naruto panted at the tree he broke in half while still muttering "Stupid Uchiha" and he sat down drawing his knees to his cheat and he rested his hand over them with his tail on his jumpsuit jacket that was on the ground beside him when all of a sudden, he felt a presence far stronger than the Hokage yet similar to him with a peaceful aura in front of him causing Naruto to look up suddenly at the intruder.

In front of him was a man medium size build, black spiky hair that defies gravity, blue and yellow gi with blue arm bands and what surprised him the most was the tail that was behind him twitching (A/N Don't know if that's how to describe Goku GT).

"Hi there!" the man said cheerfully at Naruto who was slightly scared at the presence he was feeling.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto asked and Goku just smiled ignoring the fear on Naruto.

"My name is Son Goku, and we're from the same species" Goku informed him and Naruto was confused.

"Which is?" he asked.

"Sayians silly" Goku chuckled and Naruto looked even more confused "Let me start. We Sayians were the most powerful race in the universe; in fact we were too powerful that an evil tyrant wiped out our entire race because he feared that we would be stronger than him but I put an end to his tyranny and did some other things I'll tell you later and ended up being the strongest in the universe" at that Naruto had to suppress a scowl but Goku seemed to ignore it and continue "We Sayians are known for our lasting youth and ability to get stronger after regeneration which I'm sure you noticed by now" he said to Naruto.

"Yeah, but go on" Naruto said.

"We also have 6 main transformations" Goku said holding out 6 fingers.

"You said main, does that mean there are more?" Naruto asked and Goku nodded glad that he was paying attention.

"These 6 main transformation by strength are called Super Sayian level 1" he said transforming into his ssj form "Then after enough training you reach a barrier trying to prevent you from transforming and something is needed to break that barrier and the level you reach is super Sayian level 2" he said transforming into level two "Now the level three part of the transformation takes intensive training and devotion to those you love, the power on its own is enough to destroy 2 countries but I'm not going to transform further than this without alerting the guards" Goku said going back to his base form.

"But what about the remaining 3 transformations?" Naruto asked eager that he could be that strong.

"This level is one of the hardest, you have to have a strong mental defence before you attempt it, but I learnt that too late and I lost someone important" Goku shed a tear here but he continued "This form happens when ever there's a full moon, the blutz waves from the moon affect our physical make up and have us transform into a great ape, stronger than most biju, this form is called the Oozoro state" Goku said and Naruto nodded and said,

"It's a good thing I always sleep when the full moon is out then" and Goku agreed with him.

"The next form is only possible once the rage in the Oozoro form is quelled, you turn into something like a half-human half-monkey kind of being but the power level here dwarfs any known Kage's power level" Goku said and had to chuckle as he saw Naruto practically jumping at the possibility of being stronger than the Kage.

"And the final level is only possible when 5 pure super Sayians share their power level with you, this form makes you as powerful as a god, that's it is known as Super Sayian God" Goku ended.

"So what happens now?" Naruto asked after thinking about them.

"I'm going to teach you for five years, everything I know from my chi attacks to my transformations and you'll be as strong if nor stronger than me when were done; and don't worry about the years in this world because I know a place that manipulates time itself" Goku said and presented a hand to Naruto "Are you up for it?" he asked.

Naruto just grinned "Of course" Naruto replied and took Goku's hand and Goku used instant transmission to the look out.

* * *

_Kami's look out_

"Hey Mr. Popo, may we use the time chamber for 5 days?" Goku asked Mr. Popo as he arrived the lookout and the genie just smiled and looked at Naruto.

"Is he your heir?" the genie asked Goku.

"Yes he is, he'll be the one to carry on my legacy" Goku replied with a smile. "His name is Naruto"

"How do you know that? I never eve gave it" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you in the chamber" Goku said as he patted Naruto on the head and Naruto pouted while trying to swat his hand away. Mr. Popo smiled at the interaction.

"Okay Goku, the chamber is yours for the week; try not to finish the food supplies" Mr. Popo said.

Goku smiled in appreciation "Thanks Mr. Popo" Goku said and he walked to the chamber door with Naruto following him "come on Naruto, time for some training" and with that, booth Naruto and Goku entered the chamber door leaving Mr. Popo behind.

_5 days later_

Mr. Popo was gardening the plants in the look out when two figures emerged from the time chamber, both hair colors golden and more spikes seemed to be in the shorter figure than the first. Mr. Popo felt the power level in the shorter one increased dramatically and spoke to both of them, "How was training in the time chamber?"

"It was nice, I now feel like I have the power to take on all the kages in the known land and live to tell the tale, I even learned this technique that allows you to move instantaneously from one place to another, I'm sure it's faster than the fourth Hokage's _**Hiraishin**_**no Jutsu** and I also learned a couple of ki attacks" the shorter figure replied.

"Well Naruto, I'm proud to have taught you all I know, I hope you protect yourself and those you care about with it" the taller figure said to Naruto.

"Thanks Goku-sansei, I wouldn't have gone this far without your help" Naruto replied to Goku "oh before I go, Mr. Popo, can I ask a favor?" Naruto asked as he turned to the genie and Mr. Popo just smiled.

"Sure, what do you need?" he asked.

"Is it ok if I bring my friends here to train like I did so that they'll be strong enough to protect themselves and their families?"

"Of course, I would love the company" Mr. Popo said happily and Naruto turned to Goku.

"Well sensei, it's time to go, I don't want to keep a woman with the ability to poof out weapons mad at me" Naruto said and Goku grimaced when he thought about chichi.

"It's okay Naruto, besides, I'm sure I'll be able to pop up once in a while to see you" Goku said and Naruto waved and used the instant transmission to head to the leaf village.

"I'm gonna miss him" Goku said when Naruto left.

"I'm sure that he would miss you too" Mr. Popo said and Goku thought about how he was informed of Naruto's presence.

_Flashback_

"_Goku, I'm picking up an impressive power signature in the planet Elum" king kai said interrupting Goku's training._

"_Why do you need t inform me of this?" Goku asked._

"_Because he is a Sayian like you and has your genetic makeup strongly flowing through his veins" king kai said and Goku was proud that his descendant was getting strong "But from the way he's treated by the village he lives in, he has a lot of darkness in him" king kai ended with a frown._

"_So you want me to quench the darkness in him?" Goku asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_That, and I want you to train him in the aspects of chi. You see, where he's from, the people there rely on chakra too much that they don't notice that they can also use the energy that makes up chakra but Naruto, that's his name, was able to notice the alternate energy source and exploited it to use as his advantage in combat and then he showed his female friend the energy and its capabilities too" king kai finished._

_Goku smiled at how smart Naruto must be to notice that exploit it "I'm so proud" Goku said and he asked "When do I leave"_

"_Whenever you want, but I advice going soon to help with his training before his Genin exams that's next week because he'll be busy with ninja duty" king kai said and Goku agreed with him._

_Flashback end_

"I just know he's gonna make it" Goku said into the distance.

* * *

_Naruto's appartement, Konona_

In a flash, Naruto appeared in his appartement and nearly stumbled at what he saw. On his bed, knocked out with a black bra and panties, hair all messed up clutching his pillow with what looked like tear stains on them was Tenten and she seemed upset that he left without informing her about where he's going. Naruto felt guilty and went over to give his girlfriend a kiss on the lips, something she responded to eagerly because the lips felt familiar to her and the sent only confirmed her suspicions and she pulled him down to the bed and turned over straddling him while kissing her. Naruto put his hands on her butt cheeks and gave them a squeeze and that made Tenten grind her hips at Narutos growing cock and she immediately stopped leaving him wanting more and she opened her eyes and then drew from Naruto's face and slapped him hard.

"Ouch!" Naruto replied holding his cheek that Tenten slapped.

"Do you know how worried I was?" Tenten asked as she shed a few tears and she pulled Naruto in for another kiss that he gladly accepted and pulled back and slapped him again on the opposite cheek "Don't scare me like that again or I'll kill you!" she said and she buried her face on Naruto's chest and sobbed hard with Naruto stroking her back.

"I'm sorry I didn't inform you about leaving, but you were on a mission and I was upset then, and I met my ancestor who trained me for five years in a time displacement room" Naruto explained and Tenten noticed something and asked,

"Why are your hair and tail blonde?"

"Oh thanks for reminding me" Naruto said and he powered down going into his base stage "What you just saw was my super Sayian stage 1, here I have the power level needed to beat all the Jounin in the village" he finished.

"But I noticed that your strength level didn't change" Tenten said.

"That's because I learnt how to really suppress my strength to that f a civilian" Naruto told her and she nodded.

"Come on, let's go tale a shower together" Naruto said and he got up with Tenten on his lap and left to the bathroom while removing his clothes.

Things were going to get interesting from now on.

* * *

_**DONE.**_

_**PLEASE NOTE THAT WITH Goku IN THE TIME CHAMBER TRAINING Naruto FOR 5 YEARS, Naruto WOULD HAVE SURPASSED HIM IN STRENGTH AT THE TIME HE WAS FACING OMEGA SO IF I SHOW Naruto USING SSJ 1 – 4 AND OOZORO IN THE STORY, THEN DON'T BE SURPRISED AT THE ACTION. HIS ACADEMIC YEARS WILL END IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHERE HE'LL BE PLACED IN TEAM 7 AND OWN Kakashi THEN FROM THERE, HE'LL STOP HOLDING BACK.**_

_**THE POLL IS STILL UP FOR THOSE THAT DIDN'T KNOW.**_

_**PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW I DID IN THE RREVIEWS, THANK YOU.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know that the time chamber allows one visit and the length would be two days, but this is a FANFICTION which means I CAN DO WHATEVER THE BLOODY HELL I WANT MUWAHAHAHAHA any ways I hope that cleared up some issues.**_

_**Naruto has the Kage-Bunshin which means hundred days of training in one day, so add that to the hyperbolic time chamber and Goku being your teacher, and you've got one powerful mudafuka.**_

_**Naruto doesn't really need sage mode since the spirit bomb is basically the ball version of the technique and Naruto can absorb the spirit bomb making it possible for him to use the dragon fist attack (Look up Dbz movie 13), a move strong enough to destroy biju's.**_

_**On a side note, Naruto STATED that he could beat all the Jounin with SSJ 1, he never said that he couldn't come close to beating them on his base level, he's just sure he could beat them and it would be a one sided battle, Naruto could take on all the Akatsuki and win in a one on one fight.**_

_**Naruto's battle stats**_

_**Kaio-ken attack – Chunin, inexperienced Jounin, and clan heads.**_

_**Level 1 – Experienced Jounin, missin-nin, slacked off kages (Hiruzen and Oniki)**_

_**Level 2 – Sanins, Kages, Buju's 1 – 7, Akatsuki**_

_**Level 3 – Biju's 8 – 9, Madara (full power) **_

_**Oozoro - Biju's 0 – 9 at the same time**_

_**Level 4 – Over kill**_

_**Techniques**_

_**I don't have the strength to start typing them down but he knows all of Goku's technique, even the spirit bomb, he knows Masenko, Special beam cannon, and a few others from the past Z warriors that Goku told him about during their time in the time chamber.**_

**Legends**

"…" talking

"…" _thoughts/flashbacks_

"…" **Demon/Summon/Jutsu speech**

"…" _**Demon/Summon thinking**_

**Story start**

* * *

_Academy_

It's been 3 days since Naruto got back from training and he wished that he never came, why, when you have a teacher screaming on your face while spitting saliva for missing a boring class for a week, you just seem to get pissed.

"Naruto! Why did you miss classes for a week? You better have a good reason for that because the exams are tomorrow and since you missed the review, you'll fail and would have to leave the academy!" Iruka scolded and the class laughed at the way Naruto was being treated.

"Why do you care, it's not like you ever did before" Naruto said making Iruka bristle at the jab.

"Of course I do; what kind of a teacher would I be if I didn't care about the life of my students?" Iruka asked offended at Narutos wordings.

"Then if you did, you would have noticed that I have too much chakra for a mere Bunshin no jutsu and you also would have changed the curriculum by now to make the studies practical" Naruto said scowling.

"That's enough out of you Naruto, now go to your seat" Iruka commanded and Naruto just went to his seat ignoring the sniggers sent his way.

"As of today, we will begin the graduation exam for you students, for those of you that prepared, good luck and for those that didn't…" he left the last part hanging and looked at Naruto who glared at him and Iruka wondered what went wrong in their relationship, before they use to be comfortable around each other but now he doesn't even want to be in the same room with his sensei. He sighed and picked up the papers from his desk and said to the class "We will now begin the graduation exam, theory part" and he handed half of the papers to Mizuki whom gave out the sheets to the students and Iruka handed out his own half to the remainder of the class.

"Iruka-_sensei _my sheet has a genjutsu on it" Naruto said and Iruka scowled and went over to Naruto and bopped his head.

"Don't try to come up with excuses to skip this part of the exam" and he went back to his seat without checking Naruto's paper.

Naruto glared at him then he noticed Mizuki grinning and knew that he'd have to play along, just for this part.

After two hour, Iruka stood up from his desk and ordered the pencils down and picked up the papers, Naruto glaring at him once he was spotted.

* * *

_Hokage's office_

In the Hokage's office, the Jounin were gathered around the desk of the Hokage viewing cristal viewing how the exams were going for potential students.

"Hmm, so these are the future wanabies" Asuma commented with his father agreeing with him.

"Yes, these students show great promise and I'm sure once you see how your students fair, you'd do well to bring out their potential" Hiruzen said with the Jounin agreeing with him.

"That one, with the blue shirt and black hair, is that the Uchiha?" Kurenai asked spotting him.

"Why yes, I'm sure that Kakashi would be impressed with him" the third commented sparing a glance to Kakashi.

"Actions speak better than words" Kakashi said turning a page from his book.

"But what about the other kid, the one with the orange jump suit?" a Jounin asked.

"I heard that he was dead-last of his class" Kurenai commented.

"I wouldn't be too sure" said a voice making everyone turn to it's owner.

"Elaborate Anko" Hiruzen ordered.

"I'm just sayin', from the way I see him train in the forest of death from time to time, it makes me wonder how reliable the grading system is" Anko said and some Jounin scowled while the Hokage looked thoughtful.

"As if a brat like him can survive the forest of death" a random Jounin said.

"Oh, he did more than survive, he beat all of them the first time he entered there, that's why they never bothered to attack him, rather serve him" Anko chuckled while she thought back to what happened.

"Hn, so you're the bitch I keep sensing in the forest spying on me and from what the animals told me and the seal on your neck, makes me wonder why you're not full Jounin" a voice commented and everyone looked and saw Naruto sticking his back on the wall above them with his arms folded and eyes closed. The Jounin and ANBU were shocked that he got the drop on them without them noticing a thing.

"Naruto shouldn't you be in the academy now" Hiruzen said and looked in the crystal ball and saw Naruto still there.

"Shouldn't you have noticed that Mizuki, and most of the civilian council including Mebuki Haruno are traitors?" Naruto shot back with a counter question "Oh and by the way, I'm a clone you old fool" Naruto said and he left in a puff of smoke surprising many that the dead-last knew the Kage-bunshin.

"How does a Genin know a Jounin level skill?" Hiruzen asked and a person coughed and they turned to se Kakashi scratching the back of his head.

"He might have copied that from me" he said nervous at the feeling he was getting.

"How could you use the technique in front of a Genin like that?" Kurenai said and everyone looked at her at her declaration "What?" she said surprised "If he was able to get the drop on us and listen to our conversation without alerting us and disappear like that, it's a wonder why he's not the rookie of the year" Kurenai said with others agreeing and Kakashi glad for the distraction.

"Hey look, it's like he knows were here and watching him" said a random Jounin and they looked at the crystal and saw Naruto in the kunai throwing field flipping them off.

"So he knows about the memory recollection of the technique" Kakashi hummed in thought.

"And I'm guessing he knows more than that" Asuma said.

"Then let's watch and see what happens" Hiruzen said "Kakashi, if we can't get anything new, it's your job to do the rest since he's on your team" Hiruzen said and Kakashi nodded and everyone went back to watching the exams before them.

"Time to see how far he's improved" Hiruzen muttered to the crystal ball.

* * *

_Academy exams_

* * *

"Okay, it's time for the kunai throwing first up Abarume Shino" Iruka announced and Shino picked out his set of kunai and threw them at the bull's eye target and scored an 8 out of ten. Iruka called out the remaining students and they got their shot. Choji got a 6, Kiba got a 7, Hinata got a 9, Ino got an 8, Sakura got a 7, shika got a 6.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka called out with pride and Sasuke walked like he owned the place and picked up his kunai set.

"Hope you can do better than this dope" Sasuke sneered at Naruto as he got into position and threw the kunai.

"9.5 out of 10, good job Sasuke" Iruka said taking it down and the fan girls cheered Sasuke on "Next on the list… Naruto Uzumaki *sigh*" he said as he read out Naruto's name and the students booed at his name and Naruto just walked up and picked his kunai set. He noticed that his set was heavy and not the academy type Sasuke had and called out to Iruka,

"Hey Iruka, my kunai set looks old and rusted and it feels heavy"

"Shut up and start throwing!" Iruka commanded and Naruto glared at him making him flinch.

"So much for teachers helping students" Naruto muttered to himself and Iruka sighed but off to the side, Mizuki grinned at how everything was going.

_Excellent, now the brat will fail and then my opportunity will present itself _Mizuki thought.

Naruto got into position and threw his kunai at the bull's eye and got a perfect score much to the shock of everyone there.

"10 out of 10" Iruka stuttered in response to this and the fan-girls started showing their displeasure.

"THE BAKA CHEATED!"

"THERE'S NO WAY HES SUPPOSED TO BE THAT STRONG"

"IRUKA SENSEI, FAIL HIM"

And it went on but Iruka ignored them and ordered the students inside the academy while Mizuki was seething.

_Damn it, it was so foolproof how did it fail? _He thought.

In the academy class room, the students formed a line and Iruka told them what type of test they'll be taking now "Okay class, this is where we'll test your skill on performing the three basic shinobi art, Karwami, Bunshin, and Henge and we'll start off with Abarume Shino…" Iruka called out and Shino walked up to the front of the class.

* * *

_Hokage's office_

* * *

"What Iruka did was unyouthful" Gai said with Kurenai agreeing with him.

"I noticed the genjutsu placed on Naruto's test the same time he did" Kurenai commented "What I want to know is who will sabotage Naruto's work and why Iruka isn't willing to do anything to help" Kurenai thought out loud and they heard a snort.

"The demon doesn't deserve to pass" said a random Jounin.

"I noticed something else" Asuma said and pointed to a student wearing blue jumpsuit and white gloves having the widows beak hair style and a scowl on his face "That kid, who's he?" Asuma asked and Hiruzen looked at the child and recognition lit on his face.

"Vegeta Briefs jr. an orphan who's parents died in the Kyubi attack" Hiruzen explained to Asuma "Why?" he asked and turned to face his son who faced Gai who was looking intensely at Vegeta.

"Gai" Asuma called out.

"It seems he's trying hard to suppress his strength, but his pride on wanting to thump the Uchiha won't let him do that" Gai said scratching his chin then he noticed Vegeta briefly glance at Naruto "And it seems as if he takes Naruto as some type of treat or" Gai left that hanging

"Or a rival" Kakashi concluded "There's that competitive look he has when he looks at Naruto but I can't seem to figure out why" Kakashi drawled.

"Does it have anything to do with the tail he has on as a belt?" asked Anko as she pointed out the obvious.

"So the demon has family" commented a random Jounin.

"How come no one noticed this before?" asked Kurenai.

"Because no one seemed to care about Naruto's life" Hiruzen finished and they got back to watching the students participate in the exam while Kakashi was thinking of how to use this as an advantage.

* * *

_Academy_

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka called out and Sasuke came out and performed Henge and turned into Iruka, did a substation and made 10 bunshins. Iruka took it all down.

"Finally, Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka called out and Naruto came forward and this caught the action of Vegeta to see how his 'clan member' will perform.

"Alright Naruto perform the Henge" Iruka ordered and Naruto did a seal less and smoke free Henge into Goku with his tail and g tut fit.

"Karwami" Iruka ordered as he took down the score and Naruto substituted with a nose picking Kiba who was embarrassed and he glared at Naruto who went to the front of the class and Iruka took down another perfect.

"Alright now do the Bunshin" Naruto gave him the hand sign and a clone appeared beside him but it looked sick and dysfunctional and the class had to laugh at that but Vegeta scowled and Sasuke smirked; Iruka shook his head and said "Sorry Naruto, you fai-" he tried t finish but Naruto interrupted him,

"Alright, that's enough I'm sick and tired of the unfairness you clearly show, here's your Bunshin jutsu **Kage-Bunshin no jutsu! (Shadow clone jutsu!)**" and in a puff of smoke, Naruto was surrounded by 60 copies of himself and one student touched the clone and stammered out.

"There real"

Even Vegeta had to suppress a smirk as he saw the look on a fuming Sasuke's face and the clones all erupted in a puff of smoke and Naruto walked forward to the still shocked Iruka, picked his head band from the table behind him and stood in front of him.

"And this is for extra credit, a move I created myself based on the forth's Hiraishin no jutsu" the class looked shocked at that and Naruto disappeared and appeared in front of Vegeta, handed him a note and re-appeared in front of Iruka and the class, flipped him off and then used the instant transmission to leave the building to his apartment.

* * *

_Hokage's office_

* * *

"Hokage-sama, I'd like to add something to my request" Kakashi immediately said catching everyone's attention including Hiruzen's.

"Speak" Hiruzen ordered.

"I'd like to add Vegeta briefs to my already selected team" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Why?" Hiruzen asked curious.

"From what I noticed, he has a sense of familiarity with Naruto add to the fact that they seem to be distantly related and once their other team mates see the working partnership between those two, Sasuke and Sakura will follow their lead and they'd make a great squad" Kakashi concluded.

"That's bull Kakashi, you know that" Asuma said but Hiruzen had other ideas.

"I'm sure that if Naruto makes friends with Vegeta, he'll have more ties to the village and once he brings his team together, he'd have no reason to turn on us" he said after Asuma spoke _Kakashi you poor idiot _Hiruzen thought "So I give you permission to have him included to your team" he concluded.

"At least he's no one important" someone muttered and the others agreed with him.

* * *

_Academy, next day_

* * *

Iruka walked in the class with a limp and a bandage around his hip, the students noticed this and some of the more observant students noticed Mizuki was missing.

"Iruka-sensei, what happened to you?" a student asked.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about" Iruka replied.

Iruka then gave his speech about the shinobi world while Naruto was at the back sitting beside Vegeta while thinking back to how they met.

_Flashback_

_Kami's look out_

"_Why hello Naruto-kun, you stopped by for a visit" Mr. Popo asked as he spotted Naruto using instant transmission to appear here._

"_Yeah Mr. Popo, I want to find out something from someone first" Naruto said then they both felt an energy source drawing in on them and looked to spot Vegeta landing on the lookout with a smirk._

"_Well well, the genie found a new friend" Vegeta jr. said to Mr. Popo and Naruto._

"_Hello to you too Vegeta" Mr. Popo said with a slight frown from how the brat reminded him of his ancestor and Vegeta scoffed and turned to Naruto._

"_Looks like I was right when I thought we could have a friendly rivalry" Vegeta said with a smirk and Naruto gave a smirk of his own._

"_Any teachers?" he asked._

"_My great-grandfather, the prince of all Sayians himself" Vegeta replied and Naruto smirked even more "You?"_

"_My great grandfather, the strongest Sayian in the universe" Naruto replied with a smug tone "Wanna spar?" he asked and Vegeta went super Sayian._

"_Level 1?" Vegeta asked and Naruto transformed as well making his hair turn the same shade of gold as Vegeta._

"_Bring it" he told Vegeta taking the kame-ken fighting style where as Vegeta got into his newly formed fighting style, the ryu-ken style._

"_Oh dear…" was all Mr. Popo said when the fight started with an explosion._

_Flashback end_

And since then, they grew a budding respect for each other and agreed to work as partners like their ancestors did over the years.

"… And last but not least team 7 being Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto looked up from his thoughts to hear his team mates "Vegeta briefs" he then glanced at Vegeta from the corner of his eyes who gave a nod of acceptance "Sasuke Uchiha… " at this, Vegeta and Naruto winced that they get paired up with the brat, hell even Naruto unlocked his Uzumaki Dojutsu and was never like this "And Sakura Haruno-" Iruka said and Naruto and Vegeta hung their heads in shame.

"HA take that Ino pig!" Sakura shouted and people expected Naruto to start complaining but they were surprised that he has talking with Vegeta.

"Do we really have to put up with her?" he asked and Vegeta nodded.

"Yes, for the rest of our shinobi carrier" he now turned to Naruto with a smirk "I thought you had a crush on her" he taunted and Naruto turned green.

"Me and her?" Naruto replied as he pointed to himself and Sakura "Please! Besides, I already have a girlfriend, she doesn't like the fact that I had to _act _like the dead-last all these years" he commented much to the students surprise "Besides, she's way hotter" he ended and Naruto brought out a picture of Tenten, hair down in a red see through night gown and Vegeta whistled and gave Naruto a fist bump.

"Respect" he said.

"And don't you forget it" Naruto added and a clearing of the throat was heard and they turned to the class and scowled at the same time.

"What?" they both asked.

"Now as I was saying… your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" Iruka concluded and he congratulated the students once more and left for the lounge.

_2 hours later_

"Can we kill him" Vegeta asked his eyebrow twitching.

"Believe me, I want to, but it will only increase assassination attempts on me and isolation for you" Naruto replied with ticks forming on his head.

"Where is our sensei!" Sakura shouted.

"Shut it bitch" Vegeta muttered and when Sakura was about to hit him, he sent a killer intent her way that subdued her.

_Weak. They must be fools if they think that these idiots will help me reach my goal _thought Sasuke and he turned to glare silently at Naruto _I'll show you not to humiliate an Uchiha next time we spar._

The door opened to reveal Kakashi just entered the room. He looked at his students and was about to say something when a shout by Sakura stopped him.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Maa, I got lost in the road of life" they all sweatdropped at the lame excuse "Meet me on the roof" Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke and Sakura went to the roof eager not to get punished by the sensei while Naruto and Vegeta looked at each other.

"Wanna spar for two hours at my training grounds?" Naruto asked.

"Sure" Vegeta replied and they used instant transmission to leave the academy.

_Two hours later_

As they appeared on the roof, they were met with angry glares by three pairs of eyes and Kakashi demanded an explanation.

"Got lost on the road of life" they both replied making Kakashi wince at how annoying it sounded when it was used against him.

"Okay, I'd like to know your names, likes and dislikes and dreams, I'll go first my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like a lot of things, I particularly dislike very few things, my hobbies… and my dream, I don't feel like sharing" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

_All he gave us was his name _the Genins thought at once.

"Whiskers, you're up" Kakashi pointed to Naruto who twitched.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and as a ninja, my personal information cannot be trusted with someone who might use them against me in the future that's all you need to know" Naruto said making Vegeta smirk and Kakashi sweat drop.

"Beak –boy, you're up" he pointed to Vegeta who twitched at the jab to his hair style.

"My name is Vegeta briefs and I follow Naruto's logic" Vegeta said making Kakashi annoyed.

(A/N I'm not writing down Sasuke and Sakura's introduction)

"Okay, Now let me inform you about the real Genin test" and Kakashi started to laugh evily and Naruto and Vegeta looked annoyed, Sasuke and Sakura scared a bit.

"Get on with it" Vegeta said.

"Geez, where's your scared Genin these days" Kakashi muttered "the real Genin test happens after the Genins get accepted into a squad of three in this case four" he pointed to them "and the test has a 66% rate of failure in Konona" he added "make sure I see you at training ground 7 at 7 am oh another thing, I suggest that you eat nothing for breakfast or you throw up" and he shushined out of the area.

"Sasuke-kun do you-" Sakura started

"No" Sasuke cut and left the area.

Sakura turned around expecting to find Naruto pestering her on a date but she saw nobody. Depressed, she started walking home hoping to pass the exam tomorrow for Sasuke's sake.

**_FIN_**

**_TELL HE HOW I DID_**

**_THIS CHAPTER WAS THE INTRODUCTION OF A RARELY SEEN Sayian, VEGTA JR. I DECIDED TO MAKE HIM APPEAR IN THE SHINOBI AGE WITH HIS TAIL STILL INTACT. KEEP IN MIND THAT VEGGETA TAUGHT HIS GRANDSON THE SAME TIME Goku DID ONLY IT WAS A REQUEST FROM KING YAMA SO Vegeta LIKELY KNOWS HOW TO TRANSFORM INTO SSJ 1 AND 2, HE'S WELL ON HIS WAY TO LEVEL TWO._**

**_THE REASON FOR THE WEAKNESS, Goku AND Naruto ALREADY HAD ACCESS TO THE TIME CHAMBER WHEN Vegeta WANTED TO USE IT SO IT WAS LOCKED ON THE OUTSIDE AND HE HAD TO TRAIN HIS GRANDSON IN A PLANET WHERE 1 DAY ON ELUM IS 1 WEEK THERE AND HE CAME BACK ABOUT THE SAME TIME Naruto DID._**

**_YES THERE WILL BE FUSION AND EITHER Sasuke WILL GET A POWER-UP OR I'LL HAVE TO CREATE AN OC TO FORCE THE TWO SAYIANS TO USE THE DANCE._**

**_NEXT CHAPTER, GET READY TO SEE Kakashi GET PWNED WITH A GOOD OLD FASSION BRIEFS-SON PARTNERSHIP._**

**_REVIEW AND GET MORE CHAPTERS._**

**_BTW, DID YOU LIKE HOW VEGTA WAS INTRODUCED?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N I'm glad that people like the way I introduced Vegeta Jr. in the story. Adding to that, do not forget that Vegeta has been taught by his ancestor but didn't have time to complete the training. In other news, I won't follow Kishimoto's idealism and make Naruto someone that forgives easily; while he may eventually forgive, though depends on the type of crime, he will never forget.**_

_**In other news, there will be no dragon balls because the guardian Namekian, Dende died so the dragon balls turned to stones but don't worry, I have a plan. Why the Hokage and Jounin didn't do anything with Naruto's claim is because, while they have proof on Mizuki, they don't on the civilian councilors so they will be ignored for now.**_

_**Naruto is an Uzumaki don't forget that and he has the Rinnegan Dojutsu so by extent, while some may bullshit the idea, Vegeta will be Uzumaki descent from ancestral generation though not DBZ old, and I'll give him the chakra ability of the clan and both boys will be fluent in sealing jutsu.**_

_**I've been thinking of the perfect family line for Vegeta and now I have it. His grandmother on his mother's side was an Uchiha outcast whine her husband was an Uzumaki making his dead mother able to use the Sharingan but never unlocked it and passed it to him while his grandfather on his father's side was a Sayian but he never had his tail and most of his abilities, which he passed onto his father who passed it unto Vegeta.**_

_**So to make things clearer, Vegeta has the Sharingan unlocked and it's fully matured and he also has the Uzumaki special chakra.**_

_**P.S if Naruto leaves the village, Vegeta will follow him simply because he's the only one that can interest Vegeta at the moment.**_

* * *

**Legends**

"…" talking

"…" _thoughts/flashbacks_

**"…" Demon/Summon/Jutsu speech**

**"…" _Demon/Summon thinking_**

* * *

**Story start**

* * *

In training ground 7, two figures could be spotted arriving to a spot and they seemed to be lacking sleep because their sensei said they should be here at 7 am for the test. As the figures got closer, they could be identified clearly as Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. They greeted each other and waited for the others to arrive.

_2 hours later_

"Sorry I'm late, I was-" Kakashi started as he appeared but Sakura interrupted his speech.

"YOU'RE LATE!" I'll bet a little too late that made her start blushing in embarrassment and Kakashi chuckled and looked at Sasuke who was glaring.

"Sasuke, while I may not be your teacher yet, I'm going to give you tips that will help you in our training" Kakashi said to him and Sakura cooed at how cool Sasuke was for learning cool techniques from Kakashi, meanwhile Kakashi just gave Sasuke a scroll and he opened it "Those are training weights, you use them to help increase your speed, I set it to the maximum that I allow, so you'll be fast by the end of 6 months." Kakashi ended and Sasuke put it on, at first they seemed heavy for him but he managed it "All right, now Sakura, since you have an aptitude for genjutsu, you'll need this" Kakashi handed her Kurenai's scroll and Sakura eagerly took it and asked,

"What about Naruto and Vegeta?"

"They'll work on chakra control since from what I felt, their chakra level is high, though it's a good thing, it also means that you won't be able to grasp normal ninjutsu techniques quicker and chakra control will be hard for you" Kakashi explained and Sasuke smirked

"Ha, serves the dope right" Sasuke said.

"Hey Vegeta, is it me or is our _sensei _too eager to train the Uchiha brat?" asked a voice above them that caused the group of three to look up and were shocked when they saw Naruto and Vegeta sitting in the three.

"Yeah, from what other Chunin said, usually the teaching is supposed to start _after _the exams" Vegeta commented.

"And he's supposed to so no _favoritism at all_" Naruto completed with a scowl.

"Where exactly have you both been?" Kakashi asked ignoring the comments completely.

"Since you didn't show up on time yesterday" Naruto started.

"We decided that we won't show up on time today" Vegeta finished.

Kakashi scowled and Sakura and Sasuke glared "Okay, now that all of you are here, we can begin the test" Kakashi then said "In my hands, there are three bells" as he said that, he brought out the bells "today's test is on survival skill where you have to grab the bells from me while coming at me with the intent to kill" he finished then added "Oh, if one of you doesn't get the bell, you go back to the academy. Good luck." He smiled when Sakura and Sasuke disappeared into the bushes but then sighed when Naruto and Vegeta stayed where they are.

"Aren't you two going to hide?" he asked them Naruto just looked at Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, he thinks he can take us on and win, what do you think of that idea?" Naruto asked.

"I think he's bullshitting himself if he thinks that" Vegeta said with a shrug.

"Don't you think it's unwise to boast like that in front of an experienced Jounin?" Kakashi asked thinking how cute it was that they thought he was weaker than them. Naruto shrugged and brought out a scroll and swiped blood on it when he bit his thumb and in a puff of smoke, his twin katanas appeared and he tossed them to Vegeta who caught them and strapped them on his back and Naruto brought out another scroll and released his power pole and strapped it on his back as well. Kakashi was impressed.

"Hmm didn't think you could know that type of sealing already" he said to Naruto.

"Don't underestimate your opponent, a trade that I follow" Naruto simply said.

"But you said that I was weaker than you?" Kakashi countered.

"Even if you're weaker than us, if we're not careful, even a fly can defeat a spider at the tiniest slip" Vegeta concluded and Kakashi applauded their thinking and he simply watched as both teens got to their chosen stances, something he's not seen before and wondered if they created it but let the thought slip because they were too young to start learning how to create stuff on their own. Hypocrite.

"Well let's see what you two have" Kakashi said as he dropped his alarm clock and activated his timer.

"Ready?" Naruto asked Vegeta who nodded.

"Start" Kakashi ordered and immediately jumped back from a punch to the head by Vegeta who smashed the ground with his fist causing a crater.

"Gotta give him props, he's quick" Vegeta commented as he pulled his hand from the crater and dusted it.

Kakashi then ducked and used a shushin to avoid a flying kick from Naruto who landed beside Naruto and they both nearly laughed when Kakashi started panting.

_Holy mother of icha, how do Genins like these move so fast? _Kakashi thought hands slowly going to his mask but he stopped _no I don't need to use _that _against them_ he added then he stood straight and said to the two students "Not bad my cute little Genin's, now let's try that again" Kakashi said this time bringing out his icha icha paradise while thinking of a plan.

"Did he just do what I think he did" Vegeta asked Naruto who unsheathe his pole.

"Yes, yes he did" Naruto said pissed that this Jounin is currently underestimating them. Vegeta brought out one of the katanas from his back, something Naruto noticed and then asked Vegeta "Tag team combo?"

"Tag team combo" Vegeta replied and they both twirled their weapons adding chakra to them. Naruto's pole glowed yellow activating the seals there and the pole grew to its default length when activated and Vegeta added his wind chakra to the katana that made it glow blue and form a chakra outline on it (A/N Think Asuma's chakra conductive metals).

Kakashi raised an eyebrow impressed at the interaction and team work they were showing and nodded "Good then" he then brought out a kunai "Let's see how good you are with those" he said. All three shinobi got into their respective stances and the wind blew around them, two parties waiting for a signal and when a droplet of water dropped on the floor from a leaf, Naruto was in front of Kakashi swinging his pole at him but Kakashi used his kunai to block it.

Naruto's movement was the distraction Vegeta needed as he appeared behind Kakashi and swung the blade, Kakashi used the _**Karwami no jutsu **_at the last minute and replaced himself with a log that was sliced and appeared a few feet behind them but he didn't have a moment to relax as Naruto appeared in front of him, pole aimed at his stomach area and he extended it at an impressive speed making Kakashi double over from the unexpected attack and as he was hunched, Naruto gave him a hard blow to the face that sent him flying straight to Vegeta who kicked Kakashi's sides that sent him crashing towards a tree.

Kakashi stood up, took out a soldier pill that healed his wounds and shushined to appear in front of Naruto and tried to give him a hard blow to the face but Naruto tilted his head to the side, something Kakashi was expecting because he thought Naruto had his guard dropped a bit for the knee to his stomach but was proven wrong when Naruto used his own knee to block the attack.

Naruto backhanded him to the left side of the field and Vegeta caught him as he was flying and smashed him to the ground, _hard _but Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke signaling that it was a Kage Bunshin and Vegeta tsked while Naruto shook his head.

"Coward, he doesn't realize that he's running away from two Genins" Naruto said.

"What an idiot, I wonder how this will affect his reputation in the village" Vegeta said to Naruto.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Kakashi_

* * *

_Shit, shit, I didn't know they were that strong, and they're using team work too making it hard for me to fail them if they figure out the purpose of the test, looks like I have to use my Sharingan, but first _Kakashi thought then he shushined to Sakura's location.

_With Sakura_

_How did the dead-last end up so strong? _Sakura thought as she was on the floor under the bushes, then she saw Vegeta and Naruto's teamwork and Vegeta's strength _if they're this strong, then I have to be stronger not to be left behind by them and show Ino that I'm the one worthy of winning Sasuke's heart._

"Psst, hey Sakura" a voice whispered and a hand was placed on her shoulder making her look up _**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu! **__(__**Demonic Illusion: Vision of Hell! **__)_ Sakura then screamed and fainted with a hard thud to the ground.

"Looks like she needs to work on her genjutsu a little bit more" Kakashi said and shushined to Sasuke's location.

* * *

_With Naruto and Vegeta_

* * *

Naruto was getting bored with the waiting around but when he and Vegeta heard the scream, they looked towards the direction.

"100 ryo says that he put Sakura under a genjutsu of Sasuke getting killed" Vegeta said and Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not taking that suckers bet" Naruto said "So how did you view Tenten yesterday?" he then asked.

"I wonder why you ended up with someone as scary as her in the first place" Vegeta said then shivered as he thought back to his meeting with Tenten.

_Flashback, yesterday_

_Naruto's appartement _

"_Hey Tenten, remember when I said that I'll explain what I did yesterday during my absence?" Naruto asked and Tenten nodded eager to learn what happened "Well, I'll get to that, but first I need to introduce you to a distant cousin of mine" Naruto said then a knock on the door was heard and he went to open it._

_Tenten was a bit surprised when she saw Vegeta there and when she felt his signature; it felt similar to Narutos, yet different at the same time. She then introduced herself "Hi, I'm Tenten, Naruto's girlfriend among the future few he's going to have" she said._

_Vegeta looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow and Naruto shrugged and explained "She said that I'm too much of a man for her to handle alone" with a smug tone and Vegeta understood._

"_Wow, didn't know she was weak to handle you but I understand" Vegeta said then he suddenly felt a chill on his spine and turned to look at Tenten who was smiling sweetly at him with a scary aura of a demon behind her._

"_Did you say something?" she asked all too sweetly._

"_D-Demon…" Vegeta stuttered and took a shaky step back in fear at the sight before him and Tenten's aura took an even more scary shape._

"_Looks like I'm going to have to teach you manners" Tenten said stalking towards a shaking Vegeta who started to run once he saw a wind enhanced kunai sail through his face._

"_That's why you should never insult her" Naruto said as he shook his head at the scene and watched Tenten chase after Vegeta._

_Flashback end_

Vegeta shivered as he still remembered what happened once he was caught "Remind me never to piss her off again" he said and Naruto chuckled.

"It's not my fault she acted the way she did yesterday" Naruto teased and Vegeta blushed slightly, folded his hands across his chest and turned around stuttering a response to Naruto.

"Shut up"

"**Kage-Bunshin no jutsu**!" Naruto then said and two clones popped up and they nodded to Naruto and flew in different directions heading towards

their downed team mates.

* * *

_Clone one_

* * *

The first clone arrived at a disappointing scene, Sakura was knocked out on the floor from a genjutsu, and she wouldn't seem to be getting up anytime soon.

Naruto landed and walked towards his downed team mate and placed a hand n her shoulder and in a burst of chakra, the genjutsu was broken and Sakura woke up.

"What happened?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes and she felt a hand on her shoulder, she reacted violently by throwing a punch towards the owner who caught it with ease and Sakura only got angrier but Naruto's voice calmed her down.

"If this is how you thank others for saving you from a genjutsu, then I won't be saving you anytime soon" he said and Sakura had the decency to blush and muttered sorry. She then looked around and asked,

"Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"Dunno, don't care" Naruto replied and when Sakura heard that, she was starting to get angry at the black haired boy that had a crush on her.

"How could you say that, he's your team mate" Sakura complained and Naruto shook his head and sighed.

"When he starts acting like a team mate, then we'll talk but that isn't happening any time soon" Naruto said and Sakura scowled.

"I'm going to find him and get the bells, I'd rather prefer you going back to the academy than me" Sakura said as she walked away.

Naruto shook his head and in a poof, he was gone.

* * *

_Clone two_

* * *

The second clone landed at a peculiar site, he laughed as he saw Sasuke's head sticking out of the earth like that, and the laughter caught Sasuke's attention and he guessed who it was.

"Dope, get me out of this hole right now" Sasuke commanded and Naruto just sighed.

"If you think that I'll pull you out with that attitude, then you have another thing coming" Naruto said and Sasuke then asked nicely,

"Can you pull me out of this whole Naruto, _please?_"

Naruto just shrugged and went to help Sasuke out with a grunt and Sasuke was pulled free.

"Thanks" he said.

"You're welcome" Naruto replied.

"I know why you're here, you need my help with facing Kakashi am I right?" Sasuke said and Naruto nodded his head in confirmation "I'm sorry, the answer is no. You see, I need to do this on my own as it will be a test on how I stand against Itachi Uchiha, the one that massacred my clan, I don't need any help from others because it's a clan matter" Sasuke said and Naruto just sighed.

"How are you going to beat him without help?" Naruto asked.

"I'll think about it" Sasuke said then he walked away making the clone disappear in a puff of smoke.

* * *

_With Naruto and Vegeta_

* * *

Naruto just sighed in defeat 20 minutes later when he received the memories of his clone and then he heard a voice that wasn't Vegeta's.

"Well at least someone knows how to be a team player" the voice said and Naruto cursed as he was caught red handed revealing his flying skills "Will you be willing to share your secret of flight with your team?" he asked Naruto with an eye smile who scowled in response.

"No, they're clan techniques, and I rather not show them to outsiders" Naruto said and Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"I'm guessing that Vegeta knows how to fly?" Kakashi asked spotting Vegeta and Naruto's tail making him assume that they are clan members.

"Whether I do or don't doesn't really matter now does it?" Vegeta asked.

"Good point" Kakashi said and he took out his soldier pill, swallowed it and then pulled down his mask revealing the Sharingan that was no surprise to Naruto and Vegeta.

"Nice try, but Vegeta and I both have seals on our body and one of the seals allow us to use any attack we want because the Sharingan won't be able to copy any of them" Naruto said surprising Kakashi.

"And from what we researched, the Sharingan, no matter the amount Tomoe it has, won't be able to help block movements if your opponent is faster than you and in this case, we are _very much faster_" Vegeta explained to Kakashi making Kakashi sweat at the secret that was out but then he ducked a blow that was meant to hit his head by Naruto who appeared beside Vegeta.

"We also know not to make eye contact with a Sharingan user to avoid any genjutsu casted" Naruto added as he was beside Vegeta.

"So you've done your home work, good for you, but now it's time to finish our bout don't you think?"Kakashi asked and both students nodded to each other.

Before Kakashi knew it, he was sent flying towards the lake, but he steadied himself on the air and called out the name of his jutsu after performing the hand signs.

"_**Suiton**_: _**Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (Water style: Water Dragon bullet!)**_" and a dragon appeared from the lake behind Kakashi and flew towards Naruto and Vegeta.

"**Fūton: Fūryūdan**_**no Jutsu! (**_**Wind Release:**_**Wind Dragon**_**Bullet Technique!)****" **Naruto shouted and a wind dragon, bigger than it's elemental counterpart, flew towards Kakashi as it cut through Kakashi's dragon who froze in surprise as his technique was destroyed and before he could do anything, he was hit, _hard _and he was knocked out.

"Ha, the looser thinks he could beat us" Vegeta said.

Naruto just shook his head in disappointment at how easy it was to beat Kakashi and he would have ended it sooner, but then he held back not revealing his skills.

"At least he knows we're stronger than him" Naruto said and Vegeta handed him his katana's but as he was about to pick up the bells, he jumped back from a kunai that landed a few feet in front of him.

"Sorry, but I can't afford to be sent back to the academy" the voice said and Sasuke appeared in front of him and grabbed the bells from Kakashi.

"So how we going to do this?" Naruto asked as he looked at Vegeta and Sakura.

"Keep the rest, I'm going to wait for Kakashi to wake up" Sasuke said and walked to the stump where the meals where.

Vegeta picked up Kakashi and flung him over his shoulder walking to the stump the alarm clock was placed, Naruto and Sakura followed him.

As they reached the stump, Naruto went to pick up the icha icha from Kakashi's kunai hostler and when Vegeta looked at him Naruto shrugged and said "Bargaining chip" and Vegeta nodded in understanding. He then placed Kakashi on the tree stump and tied him up and each student waited for him to wake up.

_30 minutes later_

RING RING

Groggy eyes woke up, surroundings checked, now to get up from the uncomfortable position but Kakashi couldn't. why, he was stuck in place with a rope tied around him and when he looked up, he saw the smirking faces of his students, Vegeta, Sasuke and Sakura each holding a bell and he smirked on the inside as he noticed Naruto didn't have any on him.

"What are you going to do? Looks like one of you is going to the academy" he said and Naruto smirked and brought out his icha icha and lit his lighter very close to the book.

"Let all of us pass, or the book gets it" Naruto threatened and he drew the lighter closer to the book making Kakashi sweat at the possible death of his precious.

"Okay okay, you win, you all pass, now please don't burn that book" Kakashi pleaded and Naruto smirked even more and his team mates smiled and started to leave but Kakashi's voice stopped them "Remember, now that you've passed the exams, the real life of a shinobi will be more deadly, but there is a saying that I want you to take to heart, _those who break the rules are trash and those that abandon their comrades are worse than trash_" he said and the students nodded in understanding "Meet me here tomorrow morning at 7 am sharp and we begin our c-rank missions" he added and the students left him tied up in a stump and Naruto threw his icha icha into the lake.

"ICHHHHAAAAAAAAAA" Kakashi screamed as he tried to save his book from falling into the lake but slumped in defeat when he saw it enter and thought furiously.

_That brat is going to pay for what he did to _my precious, _I'll make sure of that _Kakashi then looked around _time to get out of this now._

* * *

_**Fin.**_

_**Wow, this chapter was a bit of a challenge for me because the fight scene between Kakashi and the Sayians was somewhat difficult to come up with in my head. It's safe to say that I tried in this chapter but I'll still need your opinion in this though. **_

_**Tell me, what do you think of Vegeta having the Sharingan and the Uzumaki special chakra? I hope you all liked that idea. **_

_**Looks like I'll add a de-aged Tsunade to Naruto's harem in both stories, but now have a new poll up and this is somewhat hard for me to decide.**_

_**On a side note, the 18/Naruto paring won't happen until much later in the story, so be patient guys and you'll get it.**_

_**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT **_

_**I'll be travelling tomorrow to visit friends, so I won't be able to update until next week though I'd like to know your input on the story in general.**_

_**Review kindly,**_

_**Peace.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N did you miss me, I'm back and ready with another chapter to present for the viewers. This chapter may seem rushed a bit and there's a surprise near the end of it (Please note that I do not condone violence during that unless my partner is willing). Please enjoy my latest installment of this story and I would kindly ask to receive more reviews in this chapter than the previous. The flashback should be when Naruto was four and please note that he didn't have access to his chakra then.**_

**Legends**

"…" talking

"…" _thoughts/flashbacks_

**"…" Demon/Summon/Jutsu speech**

**"…" **_**Demon/Summon thinking**_

* * *

**Story start**

* * *

_Kami's lookout, Hyperbolic Time Chamber_

SMACK

BLOCK

"Oof… " was the sound of a person receiving a blow to the stomach. He was sent flying backwards but he steadied on the air and spread his arms eagle wide. Gathering up his chi, he brought both hands together and screamed,

**"Shu_kyoku Hirameku! (Final Flash Attack!)"** then a yellow beam of energy came out of his hands and shot towards his opponent who seemed to be charging a beam of his own.

"**Kamehameha! (Turtle Destruction Wave!)" **shouted his opponent and a blue beam shot out of his opponents hands. The attacks met at the middle battling for dominance but neither opponent seemed to falter in their stance. Suddenly both opponents charged up their energy to its maximum and released it making both their hairs and tails turn gold; both just entered super Saiyan one stage and their attack got bigger.

"Seriously Vegeta, you should learn to accept defeat, I can go three more levels after this and not get tired" Vegeta's opponent taunted.

"Naruto, even if I do give up, I won't go down without a fight and this is the best one I've gotten recently, I could go level 2 on you, but even I know that will be useless" Vegeta commented and pushed his attack forward not revealing the fact that he could go SSJ 4 on him.

"Not bad, but I think it's time to end this stalemate" Naruto said and he pushed forward with an additional 50% of his energy pushing Vegeta's attack further back.

Time seemed to slow down as Vegeta saw his move being beaten and it was then Vegeta knew he had too reveal something that he had no intention if revealing to Naruto until the situation called for it. Vegeta closed his eyes and opened them to reveal a fully matured Sharingan.

**"Mangekyō Sharingan! (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye!)" **Vegeta muttered and his fully matured Sharingan morphed into a 4 pointed variant of a pinwheel, joined at the ends with an arc (A/N Picture Shishu's and Kakashi's Sharingan joined into one).

**"Kamui! (Authority of the Gods!)"** Then a vortex sucked in both attack attacks and Vegeta cancelled the technique because it took much effort to stop both attacks.

Naruto stood frozen in shock when he stared at Vegeta's eyes as Vegeta's was panting from exhaustion then Naruto grinned and dropped his energy changing his hair black, Vegeta doing the same as he spotted Naruto walking to him with a megawatt grin on his face. Sharingan eyes curious at this development, he asked,

"Why are you grinning like that?"

"Because we have another thing in common" Naruto replied revealing his Rinnegan Dojutsu. Vegeta was shocked that Naruto had a Dojutsu, not just any, the Rinnegan.

"How do you have those eyes?" Vegeta stuttered.

"Well… " Naruto started.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_Four years old Naruto was in the dumpster looking for food when he suddenly heard a voice that startled him._

"_Oh my, someone as young as you shouldn't be in the dumpster like that" stated an elderly female voice and Naruto turned around to see an old woman looking at him with concern, something that surprised him because it wasn't the usual glares he was getting._

"_What's wrong sis?" asked a male voice and judging from the familiar way he sounded, Naruto concluded that the male was either older than his sister, or younger by a few years. He saw the old man come next to the woman and his sister pointed to Naruto, the old man shook his head in shame at what he saw "Poor kid, he's too young to be looking for food like that" the old man said, then he looked at his sister "Hello youngster, my name is Oliver Queens (A/N Not from DC comics) what's yours?" Oliver asked_

"_Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto stuttered expecting them to walk away now that he gave his name._

"_I wonder what the Hokage was thinking letting you rummage through the garbage like that" Oliver said and Naruto tried t defend him but Oliver waved Naruto off "Don't give me that, he has a viewing crystal ball that lets him see everything going around the village"_

_Naruto stood stocked still at what he heard and he came to a realization. "So all the times I've been abused in the orphanage… " he started._

"_He knew immediately when it started and did nothing to help you" Oliver finished and his sister nodded; Oliver notices his sister hadn't introduced herself and introduced her to Naruto "Oh and my lovely sister over here is Dianna Queens" he said._

"_Pleasure ma'am" Naruto said and Dianna smiled and nodded._

"_Pleasure is all mine" she said._

"_I think I know a way we can rectify this situation" Oliver said._

_Dianna caught on to his train of thought and agreed immediately "Yes, let's bring him in, at least he'll have a home to live in" she said._

"_And he'll have us" Oliver added then looked to Naruto and asked "do you want to come live with us from now on?"_

"_YES!" Naruto shouted and went to hug the elderly couple with all his might._

_Since then, Naruto had been happy that he had a home and some people he can call family. He had fun with Oliver and Dianna and loved them very much for taking care of him, he even learned how to read speech patterns and write properly from them. They kept him happy with what they could offer and Naruto appreciated it, he didn't care how small, he just loved them and wished that he could stay like this, happy, with those he cared about but fate decided that the Hyūga clan had had enough of her meddling and noticed a happy Naruto and being the bitch she was, she put a stop to it._

_The villagers noticed that the demon was happy and a happy demon in their peanut brain is a bad demon so some villagers organized a mob and followed him one day to his place of happiness. They spotted him entering the home of the old couple who gladly let him in and the villagers immediately thought of destroying the house with the couple in it, so they came up with a plan._

"_We strike at dawn…" the leader of the mob said and the others agreed with the plan and waited around for the sun to rise the following morning._

_Next day_

"_Naruto sweetie, could you head outside and get the clothes at the back?" Dianna asked and Naruto eagerly answered._

"_Yes Granma-Anna!" and he rushed out the door just as Oliver came out to greet his sister and adoptive grandson._

"_That boy, so full of energy" Oliver said "I wish I was that hyper when I was his age"_

"_Oliver, he's just happy to be staying with us that's all" Dianna said._

"_True, the times I've had with him are the best time in these old ages" Oliver added and Dianna agreed and just then, the door was slammed open._

"_Back so soon, I thought that… " Dianna started and locked at the door to see an angry mob in front of it. Said angry mob grew evil smirks on their faces and readied their weapons._

"_Looks like the Demon left his family unguarded" the leader of the mob said "Why don't we show the little shit how we felt when he took our families' from us"_

"_Get Them!" a civilian shouted._

"_NARUTO!" Dianna screamed as she and her brother huddled together and moving backward=s as the mob drew closer._

_Naruto was outside removing the clothes from the line and froze when he heard Dianna's scream. Thinking the worst, Naruto rushed inside and froze at what he saw. There in front we're Dianna and Oliver, laid on the floor all bloody and probably dead. Naruto shakily took a step forward and shook their bodies._

"_Oji-san, Oba-chan?" he said while leaking a few tears._

"_Well well well, look who we have here" a voice said and Naruto looked up and saw the mob that intruded his home._

"_Let's kill him" a civilian said and they rushed on Naruto weapons drawn. Naruto was still crying at the loss that he just had and when the villagers started stabbing him, something snapped in him, his eyes changed its color from their bright blue to purple grey with a dot in the center and a ring surrounding the dot._

_Information seemed to flow into his head as he called the name of the jutsu he wanted "SHINRA TENSEI! (ALMIGHTY PUSH!)" and an invisible force field surrounded Naruto and pushed the villagers back impaling them on their own weapons which lead to their death._

"_Oji-san, Oba-san… " Naruto muttered and he fell to the floor with a thud, unconscious from the amount of energy used and his eyes went back to normal._

_Since then, Naruto closed himself to people around him, only those he knew he could trust completely he opened up to and the Hokage just left that list but he knew he had to pretend to like the old man not to rouse suspicion. He also gave his grandparents the funeral they deserved and promised himself that he'll grow stronger and protect those he loved and leave the village when he was ready but he knew he had to be a ninja before that could happen, and being a shinobi for this village was something he despised greatly._

* * *

_Flashback End_

* * *

"And once I unlocked my chakra, I started to research and practice all that that was available about this Dojutsu" Naruto ended his tale deactivating his eyes and Vegeta did the same.

"I got mine when my grandfather nearly killed me; it evolved into the Mangekyō Sharingan during intense training" Vegeta said and Naruto nodded in understanding.

Both took Senzu beans and their energy recovered completely healed and they fist bumped each other.

"Great match" Vegeta said.

"Same here" Naruto said and they walked towards the time chamber door opened and they walked outside the chamber.

"My, how was the training you two?" Mr. Popo asked.

"It was good Mr. Popo, how have you been lately?" Naruto asked.

"I've been good, gardens been keeping me company" Mr. Popo said and Naruto smiled and Vegeta just stood there with an emotionless expression.

"Well, we have to head back to the leaf village Mr. Popo, we'll see you later" Naruto said and he and Vegeta used instant transmission to re appear in the village.

* * *

_5 days later_

* * *

Naruto and his team have been doing d-ranks for a month since the team started. Kakashi has yet to teach them anything but he knows that Kakashi is secretly teaching Sasuke and Sakura but he doesn't dare complain because nothing will change, even if he did train him and Vegeta, they won't need it because they already are above normal Genin standards.

Naruto and his team were walking to the Hokage building ignoring all the glares sent their way.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are they glaring at us like that" Sakura asked her sensei and Kakashi just eye smiled and replied,

"Just ignore it Sakura-chan, I'm sure it will cease in time"

"What I noticed is that they aren't glaring at us per say, but at someone" Sasuke commented and Sakura and Kakashi looked at him as he looked at Naruto's direction "Naruto, why are they glaring at you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'd rather not share my personal information with you" Naruto replied and Sakura frowned.

"Naruto, Sasuke asked you a question, and as your team mates, you _have _to tell us" Sakura said and Naruto frowned as they entered the Hokage building.

"If you're my team mates as so you claim and want info on my personal life why don't you each tell me something about yours" Naruto said and he looked at Sasuke "Like Sasuke, I heard that the sharingan has another level after three tomoes, how does one reach that level?" Naruto asked.

"Don't expect me to answer the question idiot" Sasuke replied "besides, how did you know that particular information of _my clan's _doujutsu?" Sasuke asked as they walked into the Hokage's office.

"Welcome team 7, how've you been since your team selection?" Hiruzen asked.

"We've been good Hokage-sama, my cute little Genin's just completed the requirements" Kakashi replied.

"Hmm, yes I see" Hiruzen said and looked at the files presented to him.

"Hokage-sama, you can't be serious!" Iruka said "They're just Genin's, they can't go on this mission"

"Iruka-san _shut up_" Naruto said surprising the occupants there "You claim to be a fair teacher for all students and you care about us" Naruto commented "Yet when I claim that I'm being sabotaged" at this, Iruka flinched "How did it feel when Mizuki confirmed my complaints?" Iruka looked down and others looks at him in surprise "Looks like you're part of the idiots that can't tell a scroll from a kunai" Naruto ended.

"Vegeta, when they get a mission, come and tell me"

With that, Naruto walked out of the office leaving a shocked group of people behind and Iruka looked on in disappointment and shame as Naruto walked further and further away from the office.

"You're not doing anything to stop him?" Vegeta asked Kakashi who shrugged.

"He'll cool down when he cools down, now why don't we grab our mission hmm?" Kakashi said and they all shrugged and the Hokage spoke.

"Now for your mission" he then pressed the button "Please send in the client please" and once he said that, two minutes later the door opened an in came Tazuna reeking of alcohol and looking rugged.

"What? These are the best I can get, an emo duck butt with daddy issues, a weak ass girl with bubblegum pink hair that screams 'here I am, kill me' and a spoilt brat with a widows beak hair cut?" Tazuna complained.

Vegeta scowled and Sasuke and Sakura had to be held back by Kakashi to stop them from killing the client.

"Don't worry. With me around, you won't get into any trouble" Kakashi said and he eye smiled at Tazuna whereas Vegeta smirked.

"Yet Naruto and I trashed you during the Genin test" he said making Kakashi wince and the other occupants in the room smirk at him.

"Yes well, you both took me by surprise and used that advantage" Kakashi explained "it won't happen next time"

"I doubt that" muttered Vegeta.

"Okay, team 7 I'm sure you'll tell Naruto about this mission, you're to escort the bridge builder here to his home village in Nami, protect him from bandits and other threats that you might meet on the way" Hiruzen said and then Kakashi eye smiled.

"It will be done Hokage-sama" Kakashi said.

"Good good, meet him at the gate tomorrow evening at 5 pm" Hiruzen added and the others nodded.

"They better be able to protect me out there" Tazuna muttered as he walked away from the room.

As soon as the others left, Hiruzen ordered the ANBU out of the room and activated the silencing barrier.

"What do you think about Naruto" Hiruzen asked to the silent room fingers intertwined in front of his face and a serious expression on his face.

"He looks stronger and healthy for a Jinchuriki" a voice replied and out of the shadows came a man wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo in his left palm which resembles one that Gama has in his as well. The physical description of this person is a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil', which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. The person is known as Jiriaya, the toad sage of Mount Myōboku( _Narutowiki description)_.

"Don't be surprised if he noticed you were here" Hiruzen commented.

"What do you mean?" Jiriaya asked and Hiruzen faced his student.

"I noticed that each time Naruto and his team mate, Vegeta's eye dart all around the room as if looking for something" Hiruzen said

"And what would that something be… " Jiriaya asked with his fingers on his chin

"I don't know but I noticed that each time their eyes darted around, they spotted the location of the ANBU's in the room" Hiruzen said.

"Kakashi must be training him well then" Jiriaya commented and he shrugged.

"Jiriaya, Kakashi hasn't taught Naruto a thing" Hiruzen said.

"So he either learnt himself or…"

"He got help from an outside source" Hiruzen finished "but I asked the Jounin if any of them taught Naruto secretly and I got an honest negative response"

"So who will willingly teach him and why" Jiriaya asked.

"And that's the one million ryo question" Hiruzen said.

* * *

_With Naruto_

* * *

Naruto reached his apartment still pissed off about what happened in the Hokage's office ignoring the glares sent his way as he reached his apartment door, he froze his step and sighed.

"You know that if you don't find a way to release that anger things would not go your way once you release it" a voice said from above him.

"What do you want Vegeta?" Naruto asked.

"Just came to tell you that the mission we have is an escort mission tomorrow at 5 pm" Vegeta said from the roof above Naruto.

"Thanks" Naruto nodded in appreciation "I'll see you tomorrow then"

"See yah" and Vegeta left in an instant transmission.

Naruto walked into his apartment seeing Tenten in front of him sparked something inside and in blind rage he launched himself at her and gave her a kiss filled with lust and rage.

**(Warning! My first lemon. If you don't like it, skip till the end)**

Naruto was inside Tenten's mouth before he could comment further. She was exploring his tongue and enjoying herself in doing so which was proven by the arousal she clearly showed and Naruto could feel his hips getting wet from what he could guess was Tenten's cum and that thought made his Member stand up in attention, something Tenten appreciated by grinding her hips against it.

Naruto feeling bolder into the kiss with Tenten grabbed her hips and started tracing her thighs up to her ass which he kneed upon contact and Tenten moaned into the kiss. Suddenly she pulled back and took off her shirt and undid her buns making her reveal a black bra that looked only sexier with her hair down and the sweat on her body. She then took off the bra and threw it to the side of the room and grabbed Naruto's shirt and ripped it off.

"Next time you lousy shirt, don't get in my way" Tenten said and she launched herself towards Naruto taking his lips by force again as Naruto was groping her ass cheeks. He then switched position with one of his hands and moved to groping her breast while dry humping her cunt making Tenten moan in pleasure.

Naruto then picked her up, turned around and threw her on the bed and pulled down his pants and boxers freeing his 13 inch cock in the process. He brought it to Tenten's face and ordered.

"Suck it you cock hungry slut"

Tenten had no chance to respond as Naruto forced his cock into her mouth all the way to the back of her throat making him groan in satisfaction. Tenten bobbed her head forward and backward along his shaft making sucking sounds and Naruto was thrusting his hips forward matching her rhythm as she was moving. Naruto was grunting harder and placed is hands at the back of Tenten's head humping her throat making Tenten gag a bit but she continued sucking and she brought her hand to her breast twisting her d-cup breasts and putting one hand in her pussy fingering herself furiously.

"Ugh, take my load you slut!" Naruto said and he thrust in balls deep into Tenten's throat releasing his cum in her making Tenten gulp it down and she came once Naruto was done with his.

"Oh that was one of the best blow jobs I've gotten from you so far" Naruto complemented and Tenten moaned as she was cleaning herself from the excess cum that was on her face, a sight that turned Naruto on even more.

"Looks like junior wants more attention from mommy" Tenten seductively said grasping Naruto's member in her hand. Naruto grinned as Tenten got up, pulled her pants down along with her black thong and got down on all four and wiggled her ass on the air.

Naruto got behind her and held her hips in place while aiming his cock at her non-virgin hole and he pushed forward painfully slow. Tenten tried to force herself on him but relented with a smack to her ass.

"Did I order you to move slave?" Naruto questioned.

"No Naruto-sama" Tenten replied lowering her head in shame.

"Good" Naruto said then forced himself in her with a hard thrust that caused Tenten to give a silent scream. Naruto didn't give her time to rest as he started thrusting in her like a wild animal grunting every time his hips met hers and Tenten was moaning like a common street whore with her mouth open and tongue lapping outside her mouth as she was bucking back against him.

"That's right whore, keep moving like that" Naruto said as he bucked his hips even more.

"Ah, Ah, Ah… "Was the only sound that came out of Tenten.

Naruto then pulled out of her and flipped her on her back, lifted her off the bed by her ass and thrust in once his dick was lined against her pussy.

"Oh yes" Naruto groaned in pleasure as he felt Tenten convulse on his dick. Naruto started thrusting upwards into Tenten and Tenten at this time was losing consciousness. Naruto placed a nipple in his mouth and sucked on her breast all Tenten could do was grip his head tighter.

"Harder" Tenten moaned and Naruto pounded into her harder and before they both knew it, they were reaching their climax if the speed in the thrust was anything to go by.

"I'm Cumming!" Tenten screamed and Naruto grunted and groaned on her breasts.

"Take it bitch!" Naruto screamed and thrust himself balls deep inside Tenten and as she felt his dick expanding and releasing into her, the sensation was too much for her so she arced her back and screamed as she climaxed on Naruto's dick. Naruto was still humping her as he came in her and he pulled out of her with a huff and dropped Tenten on the bed.

Tenten saw his still hard member and brought it to her mouth and sucked on it making Naruto moan in appreciation.

"You're getting sloppy slave" Naruto said as he humped Tenten's mouth.

"Naruto–sama *lick* we *lick* need more girls *slurp* because I *lick* can't keep going on like this" Tenten said between licks and started stroking Naruto's dick hard making him cum on her face.

"Oh that was good" Naruto sighed in pleasure and looked to see his dick still hard "hmm you're right, we need more girls but just because I have more girls doesn't mean I'll favor only one of you, I'll love you all equally" and as Naruto told her that, Tenten gave him a loving yet slutty kiss on the lips. She then went on all fours and presented her ass hole to him.

"Naruto-sama, you haven't used this hole yet" she said and Naruto smirked in response and went behind her.

"Then I hope you're ready for round two slave" he said and slapped his dick on her ass, positioned himself and gave a hard push making Tenten scream in appreciation. Then Naruto started thrusting her into as time flew by with many neighbors none the wiser at what was going on because of the silencing seals in the room.

**(Lemon end)**

* * *

_Next day, 4:45pm_

* * *

Five figures walked towards the gates although three of them were surprised that their sensei arrived early.

"Hmm, looks like good things happen sometimes" Sasuke commented and Sakura giggled at his failure (not to her) at his sense of humor.

"Hey whats that supposed to mean?" Kakashi asked slightly miffed at his students' thinking "I can arrive on time too"

"Yeah whatever, let's just wait for Naruto" Vegeta said as they reached the gates.

"Umm who are we waiting for?" Tazuna asked.

"Our team mate now shut up" Vegeta said and the builder zipped up his trap.

15 minutes later

"Looks like we're all here" said a voice from above them and they looked up to see Naruto leaning at the top of the gate with his arms folded on his chest, gears ready to move. Naruto jumped down in front of the group startling them a bit except for Vegeta and he walked towards the gates entrance,

"Let's go" he said and they followed behind him with three of them hoping this mission will be safe for everyone.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

_**I noticed that I never really added the Hokage in any of my previous chapters, I decided to finally add him here and there will be more of him in later chapters.**_

_**Yes he does know of Naruto and Vegeta's increase in strength and he knows that someone always breaks in and out of the defense barrier set around the village but he doesn't know how to stop him because he moves at the speed of light which slightly surprised him.**_

_**I will bash more in later chapters because it amuses me. **_

_**I'd like to thank bcsclaymore and Zimbolical in helping me beta my story so give them as much credit as you give me.**_

_**Question: is my story moving too fast?**_

_**Please review**_

_**Flamers' bitching will be ignored.**_

_**also, fate's a bitch.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_FINALLY WATCHED IRON-MAN3! ROBERT DOWNEY JR. IS AWESOME_**

**_A/N I'm giving Zabuza a power boost here guys, so don't be pissed and complain that Kakashi beat him in canon. I know that Kakashi beat him in canon but come on, Kakashi has been a Jounin for I think 2 – three years and he never trained making him slacked off, I wonder why Kishimoto made it seem that Kakashi was stronger than him. So what, Kakashi fought in a war and is an experienced Jounin but he's laid back but Zabuza also fought in a war as well, and instead of being laid back, he trained hard in order to face the rebels and beat the Mizukage so his skills __should __be greater than Kakashi's by the time team 7 reached Nami that reason is enough to make you all know why I'm having Kakashi weaker than Zabuza._**

_**P.S I don't own Naruto or DBZ.**_

* * *

**Legends**

"…" talking

"…" _thoughts_

"…" **Demon/Summon/Jutsu speech**

"…" _**Demon/Summon thinking**_

**Story start**

* * *

Naruto and his team mates were walking down the road with Kakashi in the lead, Naruto behind him, Vegeta and Sasuke flanking both sides of Tazuna and Sakura bringing up the rear.

Sakura grew bored of the silence and asked a question that was bothering her for some time.

"Kakashi-sensei, Wave is a village right? Shouldn't they have their own ninjas protecting them?"

"Well Sakura, while wave is a village it is a relatively small one with little economy to fund its own shinobi program" Kakashi replied then he went into detail about the five nations and how powerful each Kage is and just as Kakashi finished explaining it to Sakura, Naruto spotted a puddle on the road and looked up to notice it's been clear all day with no sign of rain fall.

Naruto then picked out a kunai and wrapped the handle with an explosive tag something that Kakashi took notice of and asked,

"Naruto what are you doing?"

"This" was Naruto's reply after he added a paper bomb to his tool finishing its design and he threw the kunai towards the puddle after he lit the bomb. Once the Paper/Explosive bomb kunai hit the puddle, it exploded forcing everyone to shield their eyes and to some of their surprise, the puddle disappeared and in its place were two knocked out Missin-nin shinobi that Kakashi recognized immediately.

"The demon brothers" Kakashi started "Two known Missin-nin from the hidden mist village known for their team work" he ended.

"What I want to know is why they were waiting to ambush the builder because I'm sure it wasn't us they were aiming" Vegeta asked and everyone turned to Tazuna hoping for an explanation.

After Tazuna explained his reasons, Naruto and his team agreed to leave with him saving the village but that was partly because the sob story was really annoying. They were getting closer to their destination, they even had to take a boat ride in the mist and when they saw the bridge created, Sakura loudly commented on hoe lovely the bridge looked with the others agreeing with her only for her to get silenced during the journey's remainder.

Sasuke was still miffed at Naruto for getting rid of the demon brothers when they resumed their walking, so he decided to be the one that will get rid of the threat next time and when he heard the rustle in the bushes, he quickly threw a kunai at the direction he heard the noise from only to be embarrassed when a rabbit popped out.

Naruto looked at the opposite direction of where the rabbit was and suddenly, he saw a weapon being thrown at them

"Get down!" Naruto warned and his team and Tazuna fell to the floor but Naruto jumped over the sword then suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Hand over the bridge builder and none of you will get killed" Zabuza said releasing killer intent that seemed to be affecting Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna but Naruto, Vegeta and Kakashi weren't affected surprising the Missin-nin.

_Damn it, what is this feeling, it's too oppressive, it's too strong and dangerous to handle _a shaking Sasuke thought as he raised his shaking hand with the kunai up to his chest _I have to end this._

"Sasuke!" the yell from Kakashi made him freeze and look up to see a smiling Kakashi looking at him "don't worry, I won't let my comrades down" and Sasuke felt relief as the oppressive feeling left him but a voice froze him.

"Oh look, he thinks he can beat me" and everybody looked behind to see Zabuza Momoichi standing over them with his sword poised to strike the frozen set of people.

"Good bye-" Zabuza said and he swung down but Naruto was faster and released his pole from the sheath and aimed the weapon at Zabuza.

"Extend!" he shouted and applied chakra to the pole aiming the head at Zabuza but Zabuza was slow to react as the pole smashed through his head.

Everybody, mainly Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and the bridge builder looked surprised at how quick it ended, Naruto and Vegeta were slightly surprised that he was this weak but when they felt his signature still around, the surprise quickly faded and it seems that the others never noticed it; that is until the one he struck liquidized and completely disappeared.

"Didn't think I'd see a Genin strong enough to face my clone" a voice spoke from behind Naruto and as he turned, Zabuza was already on him ready to strike but he was proven to be another clone when a gloves hand went through his face and disappeared with a splash.

"Don't forget that there are four of us here" Vegeta said as he wiped his gloves and the frozen ones seemed to have snapped back to reality.

"Well well Kakashi, it seems that you've taught your Genin how to fight" Zabuza said from a few feet in front of them standing above the lake.

"Zabuza your fight is with me not them" Kakashi said and he appeared to the area where Zabuza was standing and stood on the water as well.

"Well then, entertain me" Zabuza said and Kakashi threw a kunai at him but Zabuza used his blade to block the projectile, something Kakashi saw as a distraction and used it to his advantage by appearing behind Zabuza ready to kick his back but Zabuza was faster and gave Kakashi a kick of his own sending the masked Jounin tumbling backwards.

Kakashi got up, prepared his Jutsu by going through hand signs and he inhaled bringing his thumb and index finger to his mouth both fingers forming an 'o',

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!)"**

A huge fireball shot out of Kakashi's mouth heading straight to Zabuza but Zabuza was quick on his feet and performed his own Jutsu.

**"Suiton: Teppōdama! (Water Release: Gunshot)"**

A huge water ball came out from Zabuza's mouth and canceled the fireball technique.

"You have to do better than that" Zabuza taunted and Kakashi brought out his kunai and dashed at Zabuza with a zigzag and struck at him.

Zabuza brought his sword to block the intended strike from Kakashi and gave the masked Jounin a punch but Kakashi disappeared and appeared behind him trying to cut him but Zabuza ducked and returned an upper cut to the perverted Jounin.

Kakashi used a substitution to replace himself with a log and appeared behind Zabuza a few feet away panting and Zabuza smirked.

"Looks like you're out of practice" Zabuza commented Kakashi just glared as he panted slightly and brought up his hands to his mask.

"Looks like I have to bring in the big guns" Kakashi commented and he pulled down his mask covering his eye revealing the sharingan in all its glory.

* * *

_Sidelines_

* * *

_Wow, this is a Jounin fight _Sakura thought standing in front of Tazuna, kunai in hand _it's so intense_

_At least I have a teacher that can defend himself properly in a fight _Sasuke thought and froze as he saw Kakashi's sharingan _how does he have _that _Doujutsu? He's not a member of my clan..._

"Hn, looks like the pervert can take care of himself" Vegeta commented.

"But he's getting weaker fast" Naruto said "If this keeps up, he'll let his guard drop and get either captured or killed and either of us will have to step in" he ended catching everyone's attention then Sasuke spoke up,

"I'll-"

"No, you're too weak to face Zabuza" Vegeta finished.

"And you're not?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Who was it that beat Kakashi in the exams?" Naruto countered and that shut Sasuke up.

"So Vegeta, will you be the one to face him if things go bad?" Naruto asked and Vegeta shook his head.

"No, you have to" Vegeta replied and thumbed at Tazuna "Besides, I have to watch over the bridge builder incase Sakura fucks up"

"Okay, then we better get ready" Naruto said.

* * *

_Match_

* * *

"So you finally decide to bring out your sharingan eh Kakashi?" Zabuza asked.

"Be honored that you're one of the people I use it against Zabuza" Kakashi commented and he got into his stance.

Zabuza performed handsigns of his favorite Jutsu"Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding in Mist Technique!)"and the area surrounding Kakashi was covered in a surrounding mist.

_Fuck, I don't have time for this, my chakra was depleting before but now that I havee my sharingan out, it's depleting faster, I have to find a way to get out of this mist _Kakashi commented telepathically.

"8 spots; the larynx, spinal column, lungs, liver, jugular vein, sub-clavian artery, kidneys, and heart so much to choose, so little time" Zabuza said as his voice echoed around the mist laced with killer intent that seemed to affect the Genin, well... Sasuke and Sakura mostly; Naruto and Vegeta, they just shook their heads at the poor display of power.

"Dude seriously? Now this is weak" Naruto said with a sigh.

"I know what you mean, even I can make a more intense Killer intent" Vegeta commented catching Sasuke's attention and Zabuza was annoyed.

"What do you mean you can make a more intense intent?" Sasuke asked.

"It's easy" Naruto said and walked towards the fight "Watch"

"Oh look, the little Genin think he-" Zabuza said but was silenced by Naruto's burst of killer intent that completely dwarfed his own reversing the effects it had.

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Tazuna were shocked and Vegeta just tsked and turned around while muttering.

"Now _that _is killer intent loser" Naruto said and he brought it down to ease the fear off his comrades.

"Hehahahaaa gotta give you pops Kakashi, you thought this brat well" Zabuza said with his voice still echoing through the mist "Hey brat, after this can you and your beak-headed friend come and join me in my journey?" Zabuza asked.

"While that may be awesome on its own, my girlfriend will be pissed that I left without saying good-bye, besides I have to be a _good and loyal _shinobi to my village or that won't bode well for me and my family so I respectfully decline" Naruto finished while the others sighed in relief.

"Too bad" Zabuza said.

"GAH-" Kakashi screamed falling to the ground holding his injured waist.

"Damn, I held back a lot on that strike" Zabuza said in disappointment while the weak humans just shook on their spot "Oh well"

SLASH

SPLURT

"AAAHHHHH!" Kakashi screamed holding his leg with one hand and chest with the other panting hard. He shakily brought both hands together to form a seal but Zabuza was faster.

**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!)"** was echoed around the area and Kakashi was immediately hit from behind with the water dragon Jutsu.

Kakashi was sent to the tree and he hit it with a hard slam on his front knocking him out cold completely.

"Well, that takes care of that" Zabuza said and shifted his attention "and now, the build-"

**"Fūton: Daitoppa! (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!)"** The sudden scream interrupted his monologue and the technique that came with it destroyed the mist showing Zabuza standing in the middle with his sword on his hand.

"Good job brat" Zabuza said

"Thanks" Naruto replied his hands still close to his mouth "oh and for your info, Kakashi never taught me" he finished.

"Then who did?" Zabuza asked and Naruto knew if he mentioned he was taught by Goku, Sasuke will want the same teaching as well and he can't let that happen.

"I taught myself" Naruto lied _well, it's not a lie, only half-truth and that counts for something _he thought but Zabuza bought it if anything.

"Then I have to say, you did a darn good job kid" Zabuza said impressed by Naruto who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Enough talk" Naruto said as he appeared on the lake in front of Zabuza, pole drawn.

"Let's fight" Zabuza completed raising his sword and pointing it to Naruto.

The two stood of in a distance, a stare off, waiting for the other to make a move; a drop of water hit the lake with a splash and they were on each other's faces weapons clashing in the middle both hoping to get the upper hand in the struggle.

Zabuza's eyes went wide as he felt himself being pushed back and he was then kicked on his chest the moment he let his guard slip and Zabuza felt himself tumbling on the lake.

Naruto appeared behind Zabuza not giving him a chance to stop and struck his back with the power pole sending Zabuza's body forcefully to a nearby tree.

Zabuza disappeared in a splash of water indicating it was a clone that got Naruto surprised a bit.

_When did he make a clone? I never noticed him use any hand signs during the fight _Naruto thought then he realized _He must have been a clone since the beginning of the fight after the mist was cleared, he must have wanted to test my strength._

**"Suiton: Suikōsandan no Jutsu! (Water Style: Water Shark Shotgun Jutsu!_)_"** Was heard from behind Naruto making him look back in surprise and he saw Zabuza standing with a smirk on his face and the five sharks approaching him did no difference in quelling his surprise.

The first shark approached; Naruto gave it a hard punch to the nose making it explode on contact injuring his fist a bit making him wince. The second and third homing shark approached in a speed equal to that of the first and Naruto, making sure not to make the same mistake again used his pole and swatted both of them away. The forth shark approached from under the lake that Naruto was standing on and he jumped back to avoid conflict.

"Enough of this" Naruto growled out in anger and he appeared over the fourth shark and gave it a chakra enhanced kick to the Finns and disappeared before it could explode in front of him and slashed the approaching fifth shark with a wind chakra enhanced power pole.

He stood on the lake with a pissed of expression that Zabuza exploited.

"What's the matter, couldn't handle my Jutsu?" he taunted Naruto with a smug look but that changed once he was violently punched in the stomach by Naruto and he stumbled backwards a bit from the blow wiping blood from his mouth.

Zabuza wanted to say something but was punched in the face by Naruto, a blow that made his head snap backwards.

Naruto then gave him a double punch combo on his ribs ending it with a hard kick to his side that cracked Zabuza's spine and sent him to a tree. Zabuza's sword was laid in front of him (Naruto) something that he noticed and he did something about it by picking it up easily and sealing it in a scroll.

Zabuza was shocked at how easily he was beaten by this Genin and he had to ask the question that's been bothering him all night since the fight started.

"How are you this strong?" he managed out.

Naruto whom was walking towards him with a kunai in hand and his pole sheathed simply answered "Training".

As he was about to make the final strike to end Zabuza's life some senbon needles struck his neck making him drop down dead. A Hunter-nin whom Naruto's first thought was how her voice sounded heavenly appeared in front of him and spoke to him in the melodic tone he knew he was going to grow fond of.

"Thank you for helping me take care of this dangerous enemy" she spoke "I've been tracking him down waiting for the right moment to strike but never did because he was really stronger than me" and with that, she bent to pick Zabuza up revealing some of her cleavage to Naruto whom just looked at her as she did her work.

"Now I must go destroy his body to prevent secret from the mist reach their enemies" with that, she performed the Sushin and left in a swirl of water.

Naruto went to pick up Kakashi's body and flung it over his shoulder effortlessly and walked over to the group that was waiting for him while his injuries healed.

"Done?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, now to help this worthless ass to get medical attention" Naruto said as he stood in front of the group. He turned to Tazuna with a question in mind,

"How far is your house from here?"

"Not too far" Tazuna said and Naruto nodded.

"Good, now we head straight for Tazuna's house to rest for the night and get Kakashi the help he needs then we proceed in the morning" Naruto said.

Sasuke who had it with Naruto's almighty attitude walked up to his front and asked "Who died and made you leader?"

"Got a problem with that?" Naruto asked.

"As an Uchiha, I should be the one to lead this team" Sasuke said with a glare at Naruto and Sakura, looking for Sasuke's approval agreed and Tazuna who was watching the scene spoke up.

"Actually, I think the whisker faced kid should lead because he was able to beat someone your sensei couldn't while you froze up" he continued "in fact, the only one that actually guarded me was the beak haired kid over there" he finished pointing to Vegeta.

"Shut up you!" Sasuke ordered.

"No Sasuke, _you _shut up" Naruto said "Just because your name is Uchiha you thing you're a God but here's a news flash _you're not,_ you loser"

Sasuke and Sakura got pissed at the simple insult to his name but held it in.

"So get this through your thick skull, Vegeta and I won't bend over for you now or ever" Naruto said to his face and pointed to Tazuna "and he won't even if you threaten him and his family because I'll be there to protect them" he finished.

"So bridge builder, please lead the way to your house" Vegeta said and once Tazuna started walking, the rest followed.

* * *

_Bridge builder's house, Nami_

* * *

Tsunami was a beautiful woman and the daughter of Tazuna, she also was a single mother since her husband died protecting his family. Her son, Inari, hasn't been the same since then and it was worrying her as stood at home preparing dinner for her father and son once they arrived.

KNOCK KNOCK

Tsunami opened the door and immediately, her worry changed to relief once she saw her father at the door. She greeted him politely "Oto_san!"

"Tsunami" Tazuna acknowledged with a nod.

"And these are" Tsunami asked when she looked behind him and spotted the team he asked to help him and once she saw Kakashi on Naruto's shoulder she asked "is he okay?"

"This is the team I asked to help protect me on the way here" Tazuna replied "Oh and their sensei won't be up but he needs a bed to relax"

"Take him to the first room upstairs" she replied.

"Sakura, come with me and help me checkup Kakashi" Naruto said to Sakura and they walked in after thanking Tsunami for her hospitality.

"The rest of you can wait in the living room till dinner gets prepared" Tsunami said and Sasuke, Vegeta, and Tazuna walked in and left to the living room.

After a while, Naruto and Sakura came down and explained that Kakashi won't be able to move properly for a month but he'll be up by tomorrow.

They ate dinner and after that, they went to sleep for the night but not before meeting Inari and experienced his annoyance.

The next day, Kakashi was up and asked Naruto what happened to Zabuza. After Naruto explained what happened to Zabuza, Kakashi complemented him on a job well done but after thinking about how Zabuza was handled at the end, Kakashi came to the conclusion that Zabuza was still alive and from the injury he sustained, he assumed that Zabuza will be out for a month and decided that they will train that time.

When the Genin head train, they assumed that they would learn some Justus but when they found out that they were going to learn tree and water walking, they deflated a bit but it was better than nothing. Naruto and Vegeta proved that they already knew the exercise by climbing the trees to the top and Sakura showed that she got the exercise when she reached a branch.

Sasuke was pissed that he was the only one that didn't get it but when he put a lot of effort into asking Sakura for help, he finally got it.

They were one week into training when Inari made his outburst and Naruto shut him up by exposing part of his life. Sasuke and Sakura were annoyed at the lie Naruto told and when Naruto left, Vegeta followed him to calm him down with a spar. Sakura then asked if what Naruto said was true and when Kakashi said it was the sugar coated version of his life and explained the part Naruto didn't, Sakura was shocked and vowed to be a better friend for Naruto and Sasuke just left to his appointed room.

After Vegeta came back and explained that Naruto will need time to himself, the others understood and turned in for the night while Sakura was worried about Naruto but told herself that she will speak with him about this mess.

* * *

_Next day, Meadow of white flowers_

* * *

Naruto was on the floor resting from a rough night and didn't notice when a figure walked towards him.

"Wake up, you'll get a cold if you sleep like that" the figure said and Naruto woke up from the beautiful voice he knew he heard before and when he opened his eyes, he was stunned at the beauty that was looking down at him with a heartwarming smile and when Naruto saw her exposed cleavage, he blushed and muttered thank you.

After Naruto introduced himself, the female introduced herself as Haku and Naruto offered to help her pick medical herbs that will help her friend. When they were picking, Haku asked if Naruto had a precious person, Naruto thought of his grandfather, girlfriend, her father and Vegeta and he told her he did and when she told him the key to grow strong, he agreed and asked for her to be one of his most cherished person which she whole heartedly agreed too.

When they were done, Naruto asked Haku if they meet again in this spot tomorrow, she agreed and she left but not without giving him a peck on his cheek.

Vegeta came seeing Haku passing him by and called for Naruto and Naruto left with him to the bridge builders' house in hope of meeting Haku tomorrow and taking her out.

* * *

_**FIN.**_

_**A/N Well, here's the latest chapter of the story, hope this chapter didn't seem rushed and hope you liked the fight because that's the longest fight I've written so far. **_

_**The fight between Kakashi and Zabuza, I changed it up a bit so that I can give Naruto some action and I know Zabuza doesn't use the shark shot gun jutsu but I thought giving it to him and making him stronger will catch Naruto off guard a bit making him add some more effort to the fight.**_

_**Sakura is starting to learn the basics of being a med-nin that's why Naruto asked her to help with checking up Kakashi. She and Sasuke's character will be bashed but not the way you expect it, it will be different and Kakashi will be bashed too, that much is certain.**_

_**Someone asked to explain why Hiruzen hates Naruto, let me point out something. He doesn't hate Naruto, he just wants Naruto to be controlled because a powerful Jinchiruki is a dangerous Jinchiruki because you don't know when they'll turn their backs on you.**_

_**Does this chapter feel rushed?**_

_**Please don't forget to review.**_

_**Should I add more lemons?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A.N This is my latest chapter of my story. I think my previous chapter was sorta rushed so I'll try to make this chapter not as rushed as before. Thanks for the support that keeps this story going, remember, the pole is still up with who Vegeta should be paired with. I'll give him a three person harem, the second girl is already decided but the third will be up to you with who wins second place in this pole and from what I see, Tayuya is in the lead with Temari a close second._**

**_P.S I do not own Naruto and DBZ._**

**While I may know that this is going to be ridiculous, try to understand, they always train in the time chamber, and apart from super Sayian God, they have all levels, yes even Vegeta jr. has level 3 so think of him as the only one that can somewhat match Naruto but Naruto still thumps him with Kurama's help.**

**(These power up's are before the wave mission)**

**Power Level**

**Naruto Base weights released – 1, 000, 000**

**Naruto Level 1 – 2, 500, 000**

**Naruto Level 2 – 5, 000, 000**

**Naruto Level 3 – 10, 000, 000**

**Naruto Level 4 – 20, 000, 000**

**Naruto always let the mobs injure him till his life was threated each time they attacked him, so add that plus 9 years of training then you've got a buffed up Sayian and that's _before _Goku met him but after Goku met him, he's trained for 12 years in the time chamber and we all know what happens when he uses the shadow clones.**

**Vegeta Base weights released – 800, 000**

**Vegeta Level 1 – 1, 900, 000**

**Vegeta level 2 – 3, 900, 000**

**Vegeta Level 3 – 9, 000, 000**

**Vegeta Level 4 – 18, 000, 000**

**Vegeta never let anyone beat him when he was younger, besides they never had a reason to so he didn't have the privilege Naruto did regarding life threatening situations thus why his level is like that.**

**Sasuke Weights Released - 3000 (I don't really need to explain anything).**

**Sasuke Weights released chi – 4000**

**Sasuke Weights released sharingan/chi - 6000**

**Kakashi - 8000**

**Kakashi Sharingan - 10, 000**

**Zabuza - 20, 000**

**Zabuza Mist – 25, 000**

**Haku – 15, 000**

**Haku Demonic Ice Mirrors – 30, 000**

**Haku Sayian/chi (Soon)**

**Tenten 300, 000 before the wave mission**

**Tenten uses the time chamber as well, but not as much as Naruto, but she does use it. She started training at the age of 8 when she met Naruto and when she found out about the time chamber, she used it to train and she's trained in it for 8 years, trained in her elemental combination and chi ability, that's why she's stronger than the Jounin in the village, lets not forget her weapons training as well so she could be on the runner up for the Elemental Nations strongest Female.**

**I'm not adding Sakura because she's worthless.**

**Their level may increase overtime but that's how they are now.**

* * *

**Legends**

"…" talking

"…" _thoughts_

**"…" Demon/Summon/Jutsu speech**

**"…" _Demon/Summon thinking_**

**Story start**

* * *

Our favorite Sayian pair were flying towards Nami no Kuni after two years of training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber making it two days of free training, and whine they were gone, they made sure to leave two clones in their place to avoid suspicion.

They decided that since Kakashi refused to teach them anything they decided to take training to their own hands. They trained with their affinity this time and since they both don't have _Kekkei_ Tōta like Tenten, it was really difficult for them to combine their elements but with shadow clones, they were able to do it.

Vegeta even mastered his Uzumaki special chakra. He was able to make the chakra chains once he summoned it but he knew that gimmick was already taken, he decided that he instead will make different weapons of different types ranging from kunai to chakra guns and bazookas, a personal favorite of his; even though weapon materialization was difficult he got it and now he could do it in the heat of a battle, an accomplishment that was for him.

He even mastered his sharingan with Naruto's help, now he could perform Kamui, the two types, without difficulty, he can now effectively use Tsukyomi and he can perform Amateratsu perfectly well. He won't need to worry about the blindness because of his Sayian and Uzumaki healing and surprisingly, his eyes morphed into the final phase because of the Sayian part in him, the Eien no _Mangekyō Sharingan_. He was glad that he had all three genes in him because he knew that he will become powerful because of that.

Vegeta knew Naruto was a big part of his improvement and he knew he owed him to get this far now he knew Sasuke aint got nothing on him.

Naruto while he was flying along Vegeta was thinking of how he mastered his elemental manipulations, he was able to use Ice, lava and the most famous, wood. He knew that as an Uzumaki, he was entitled to use the special weapons like jr. but he let Vegeta keep the skill, he had something of his own like the dual affinity manipulation, and the Rinnegan whereas Vegeta had Special Chakra and the Sharingan. He let Vegeta master his elemental affinities like Vegeta let him master the special chakra just in case people saw them as to predictable. He mastered his Doujutsu as well; he figured out he's clones share the same line of vision as he does when the Rinnegan is activated but he thought, he had shadow clones, then why use the shared vision of the Doujutsu? He also figured out the different paths he had that came with the Doujutsu and he figured that it will be best if he used his body as the main because controlling other bodies will be too _troublesome_.

* * *

_Konoha_

* * *

A certain Nara cloud watching while listening to his blonde team mate sneezed and muttered

"_Mendosuke-na… _"

"_Are you even listening to me Nara?_" Ino shouted with her fist ready to hit him and Shikamaru just sighed.

* * *

_Back to Naruto_

* * *

Naruto also thought of his interaction with Haku, he found out through their three weeks of being in each other's company that their lives where similar and they grew connected even more. He even asked her on a couple of dates to which she agreed completely and during one of those dates, Naruto felt something she, he and Vegeta had in common and that could mean that she was a Sayian but it could mean other things as well so he won't dwell on that idea but it would be nice if she was because by then, he would have found another Sayian and he could teach her some of the things he knows and he knew that even without her telling him, she was the hunter-nin because their voice and scent were the same but he didn't mind her keeping the secret because he knew she would tell him eventually.

He had a meeting with her and noticed she looked worried about something as of lately but he didn't dwell on it because the way she said that she wanted to meet him today, it was as if she wanted to tell him important but Vegeta's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Nami incoming" Vegeta said.

"Then we should land once we reach the village so as to evade the bandits that might spot us on the air and report back to their boss meaning Zabuza and if he expects us to reveal that skill in front of Sasuke and Sakura, then we would be pressed by their demands of learning the skill" Naruto explained.

"Right" Vegeta nodded in acceptance and they both touched down when they reached Nami but they did it quietly and had to suppress their energy to prevent sensors from finding out.

They then walked to the bridge builders' house while taking in the surrounding that was the poor village of wave. Naruto and Vegeta shook their heads and swore that whenever they could, Gatō will pay.

* * *

_With Sasuke_

* * *

BOOM

Sasuke looked on with a smirk on his face with his hand extended as the tree blew up. _With this newly discovered power, I'll be sure to defeat Itachi _Sasuke thought then he brought up his other hand and charged up energy in it and fired at a different tree, then he used both hands and fired a barrage of blasts from both hands.

Sasuke Uchiha had discovered the existence of _chi _and was planning on using it to its full potential and he won't tell his teammates about his secrets because it was his to choose.

It was two weeks ago that he found out about the energy. One day, he was frustrated at the way Vegeta and Naruto always kept on overtaking him at every turn and to angry to continue the water walking training, he walked into the woods and yelled to the night sky releasing his pent up frustration at the world and he noticed the explosion he caused around him from the yell and how powerful he felt then.

He got into a meditative pose to try and locate the energy he had released and found the source as a part of the energy that made up chakra and he separated them from each other and when he opened his eyes he brought his palm upwards and charged up energy to his hands and was happy with the results and tested the energy ball at his palm by throwing it at a three and when the three exploded, he knew that this energy _will_ be useful but he also noticed he was quite tired from the release and use of energy making him believe his stamina was low so he trained two weeks later with his weight seals on level 2.5 and he improved his stamina if only slightly.

Sasuke was panting from exhaustion he knew that it was progress from before but he needed to improve more because he sensed limitless potential he then pointed his index and middle finger to a tree that remained standing and fired an orange beam at the tree and it shot through and exploded on impact.

"So much limitless potential *pant* *pant* now I just have to increase my bloody stamina" Sasuke said as he panted and fell down to the ground face first from exhaustion and Kakashi who was watching him came and picked him up taking him to Tazuna's home though it was difficult with the crutch.

"Good job Sasuke" Kakashi muttered and he disappeared with Sasuke on his back.

* * *

_With Naruto and Vegeta_

* * *

They reached the builders house where their clones were guarding and gave a mental command for them to dispel and they took their place just in time as Kakashi re appeared with Sasuke.

"Where was he?" Naruto asked.

"Training" Kakashi replied taking Sasuke into the house with Naruto and Vegeta following.

"And you don't let us train why?" Vegeta asked as they entered the living room.

"Because someone has to guard the builders' house while Sasuke gets strong enough to protect this team if I'm unavailable" Kakashi replied and both Sayians' frowned at the logic.

"Then why leave Sakura guarding the builder?" Naruto asked "I'm sure someone with her skill level won't be able to guard the bridge builder if like say an army of bandits attacked him" and Kakashi blinked in surprise.

"Naruto, go relieve Sakura of her duty and take her place" Kakashi ordered "and don't insult your team mate like that" and Naruto sighed in irritation.

"Yet you let others get away with insulting me" he said and left the room as fast as he could leaving an irritated Kakashi and a smirking Vegeta.

"Looks like he got you there _sensei_" Vegeta said.

"Shut up and get back to work in guarding this house till I recover completely" Kakashi muttered.

"Whatever" muttered Vegeta "Lazy ass" and he went to take guard outside the house.

* * *

_With Naruto_

* * *

Naruto was on his way to relieve Sakura from her post when he spotted a white rabbit heading his way. He assumed what it meant and made a shadow clone to do what Kakashi told him. He then went to pick up the bunny and the note that was attached to it.

_Naruto-kun_

_Meet me at our spot, I have something important to tell you._

_Love,_

_Your Haku-chan._

Naruto burnt the note and used instant transmission to reach the meadow and as he appeared there, he saw Haku with a depressed look her face, something that concerned him greatly.

"Haku-chan, is everything okay?" he asked walking up to her pulling her close to him.

Haku accepted his closeness and rested her head on him with a depressed sigh.

"Naruto-kun, you need to know that these past few weeks have been wonderful for me" she said as they sat down "I know I don't deserve to be with someone as wonderful as you"

"Now you know that's not true" Naruto started "You need someone that can take care of you in your life, not just see you as a weapon or an object"

"And that's what I want to talk to you about" she said and she got up from Naruto holding herself with her back facing him "Naruto, I'm working with Zabuza" she suddenly announced.

She didn't give Naruto a chance to reply as she continued "I'm the hunter-nin that helped Zabuza escaped and I've been nursing him to health ever since, he has about one more week to rest and that's when we'll attack the bridge builder-"

"Stop" Naruto said interrupting her.

"But-" she tried to say.

"Just stop Haku-chan, I know" he said surprising her.

"w-what?" she stuttered.

"I knew from the second time I saw you that you were the hunter-nin and I knew you were walking for Zabuza"

"How?" she couldn't help but ask as she turned around to face him.

"Hunter-nin dispose their bounty on the spot and don't use senbon needles" Naruto said with a chuckle making Haku blush.

"Shut up" she muttered then shook off her blush and walked towards him "You're not mad?" she asked as she knelt in front of him.

"Nope" Naruto shook his head and shrugged his hands "Whats the point? We're both ninjas, we have to expect the unexpected even if it means your girlfriend is the enemy" Naruto sagely said pulling Haku to a soft embrace.

"I Love you so much" Haku muttered into his chest.

"I love you to, but let's not forget about Tenten" Naruto reminded her causing her to chuckle.

"Ahh, the other female in your life that can shove a kunai up your ass without a second thought" she said and Naruto cringed at that.

"Yeah" he said then thought of something "Hey, I have an idea of how to avoid the fighting"

"I'm listening…" Haku said and Naruto explained the plan.

* * *

_Later_

* * *

In an abandoned cottage, a figure could be seen lying on the bed with a grimace on his face from the injuries suffered on the previous fight. To top it all off, the Kubikiribōchō wasn't in his possession, now he had to resort to using a normal katana during their next fight.

A small man appeared from the door way wearing a business suit and possessing a cane on his right hand flanked by two body guards.

"Lookie what we have here boys, the so called demon of the mist on his death bed all injured and whiny" Gatō taunted and his guards laughed.

"What do you want Gatō" Zabuza asked.

"Just letting you know how disappointed I am with the way you turned out" Gatō sighed "I knew this was going to happen that's why I hired extra help" he said and he walked towards Zabuza intent on taking his mask off but a hand interrupted his advance.

"Don't touch Zabuza-sama" the owner of the hand said crushing Gatō's hand even more until the bones were cracked.

"It's all right Haku, he knows he can't harm me, let him go" and she did leaving Gatō to hold his fist in pain and retreat to his personal guards.

"You have one more chance! When you get better, leave and don't come back." Gatō said "I expect my job well done" he completed as he walked with his guards following him.

Zabuza sighed in annoyance "Well Haku, looks like we have to look for another job that can help us with the bloodline war because I'm gonna have to kill that midget" he said.

"Zabuza-sama, I have a solution but we still have to go with the original plan first" Haku said.

"I'm listening… " Zabuza said looking interested.

* * *

_Two days later_

* * *

Two figures were seen sitting under a tree cuddling close to each other, one was thinking on how things were moving fast but she knew that they will end soon while the other was thinking of how to explain this to his other girlfriend.

"Haku-chan?" Naruto asked holding Haku close to him.

"Hai Naruto-kun?" Haku replied tilting her head upwards to get a clearer view of him.

"Remember what I said about Tenten?" he questioned.

"That she's your girlfriend in Konoha and wouldn't mind sharing?" she replied with a question of her own.

Naruto nodded "I wouldn't lie to you, this last three weeks have been wonderful but how can I tell her without getting killed?" he said.

"I'll do that, don't worry" Haku said and she gave him a peck to the lips.

"Tomorrow, we fight" Naruto said and Haku was upset.

"I really don't want to fight you tomorrow" Haku said "but I have to as it's my job and I owe Zabuza-sama"

"Can't really avoid it now can we?" Naruto muttered bringing his face close to Haku.

"No we can't" she replied bringing her face closer to his for a kiss and the moment their lips touched, the battle for dominance begun with Naruto pulling Haku on him and deepening the contact and Haku throwing her hands around his neck straddling him. Naruto asked for permission from hake by licking her lips and Haku gladly granted access to him and from then, the kiss changed into a lustful one.

Five minutes passed and they were still going but Naruto wanted more than just the kiss, he trailed butterfly kisses from her mouth to her chin to her neck and then shoulder blades where Naruto sucked her skin and then bit it adding his chakra to hers granting her some of his abilities and even if she wasn't a Sayian before, she is now, and as he did that, Haku moaned in pleasure, pulled Naruto's head back and gave him a kiss filled with passion and more lust.

Haku pulled back from him and looked into his eyes and spoke in a voice that sent chills down Naruto's spine "Take me now, Make me yours!"

"Gladly" Naruto replied.

He then got back to trailing kisses down her body and when he reached her breast, she took off her kimono revealing her c borderline d-cup breasts to him making Naruto feel even more aroused and he ground his hips against her, their crotches meeting just showing her what she did to him.

"It's not fair" Haku muttered and pulled off Naruto's jacket and then his shirt revealing his chest whrch was something she smiled at "Much better."

Naruto grabbed her left breast and started sucking and then used his right hand to twist her right nipple and smiled she moaned his name.

Haku's hand snaked from his chest down to his waist and then it entered his pants grabbing his cock and stroking it making Naruto grunt in appreciation. Naruto let Haku continue to stroke his cock and he enjoyed every minute of it. He ushered her to get up from his lap and he pulled down his pants completely releasing any obstruction holding his cock and the sight of his penis mad Haku cum right there.

Haku grabbed his cock and continued with the stroking but she wanted more than that, so she put his dick in her mouth and started sucking it like a vacuum.

"Yeah, Right there" Naruto said as he closed his eyes and started skull fucking Haku with his hands resting on her head making her gag a bit but she continued her job while fingering herself.

The only warning she received was the pulsating of his dick before he came in her mouth. Naruto removed his dick from her with a plop and watched as she continued to wipe off and swallow his cum making his dick raise in attention.

Naruto then told Haku to lie down on the ground and as she did, he pulled her pants to the side as he spotted what he was looking for. He then proceeded to place his finger in her pussy and his thumb on her clitoris and he took the hump on them as permission to start moving which he did.

Haku was enjoying the ministrations provided by her lovers' hand. She was humping it as he was going in and out of her and teasing her clit and when he added another finger in her pussy, she moaned in appreciation as he started to please her faster and faster.

"I'm Cumming" Haku muttered as she was reaching her climax and when Naruto stopped and removed his hands preventing her from Cumming, she moaned in disappointment.

"Shut up bitch" Naruto muttered as he held her hips and impaled his dick in her hitting her womb forcing her to scream her climax but Naruto didn't give her time to rest as he started humping her pussy.

Haku moaned in joy at the pleasure she was feeling and just when it was about to end, he started the humping that got her to moan even more a she threw her head back and released her tongue from her mouth and humped him in rhythm to this thrusts.

Naruto was grunting as he was hammering in her and to please both parties even more, he grabbed one of her breasts and put it in his mouth and started sucking it like a vacuum forcing Haku to moan like a street whore.

Naruto then pulled out of her causing her to whine but when she was placed on all fours, Naruto resumed fucking her like a dog in heat.

He hammered into her for what felt like hours and when he felt a familiar build up, he reached over to grab her breast and tweak her nipple to increase her pleasure so as to climax before him, something which she did once he started playing with her clit again.

She climaxed hard, making him hammer into her harder as he felt like Cumming in her and this time, she received a warning.

"I'm Cumming" Naruto shouted as his started to move faster.

"Cum in me!" Haku screamed and at they both screamed they released their building orgasm which lasted for about 10 minutes and for Naruto, cumming after two years of training without rest took a toll on him as he collapsed an equally exhausted Haku.

* * *

_Three days later, on the bridge_

* * *

"Hmm, looks like we made it just in time" Kakashi said as he spotted Zabuza and the hunter-nin.

"Well lookie what we have here" Zabuza taunted "ready for another beat down Kakashi?" he said as he created clones.

Kakashi twitched and looked towards Sasuke who knew what he was implying.

Sasuke disappeared and appeared behind the clones just as they disappeared and he smirked at the impressed look Zabuza had.

"Well Haku, looks like you might have a competition in speed" Zabuza said as he turned to his partner who shrugged.

"I've seen better" Haku said making Sasuke scowl.

"Take care of him" Zabuza ordered and she left to fight Sasuke.

"Looks like we get to finish what we started" Kakashi said as he released his sharingan eye to Zabuza who looked confused as hell.

"What do you mean finish? I already finished it with you losing badly if I remember correctly" Zabuza said to Kakashi who glared.

"That was a minor setback and you know it" Kakashi said and Zabuza laughed.

"Don't kid yourself" Zabuza said

* * *

_With Sasuke and Haku_

* * *

"**Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō**!"

Sasuke blocked the needles that attacked him but his opponent didn't give him a chance to rest as she appeared in front of him and threw a punch that caught his face in a brief moment of pain before he skidded backwards a bit.

"Bitch!" Sasuke snarled holding his bloody nose.

"Give up, I rather we have less blood to spill, I detest killing my opponents" Haku calmly said from her position.

"If I give up, how will I be able to prove that I'm strong enough to kill _him_" Sasuke said and he drew his kunai and went in for a slash that Haku parried with her senbon needles.

"**Hijutsu: Messatsu Suishō!**** (****Secret Technique: Flight of the Obliterating Water)" **Haku screamed as she gathered water from the air and surrounding environment into more than a thousand needles. She then directs the needles to Sasuke, and leaps back to avoid damage to herself.

Sasuke saw that this technique was the same as before so he tried to dodge and deflect it but that was his mistake as the technique was not only stronger and denser than the previous making it more painful but he also was sure that there were more needles than before making him curse in his head at his stupidity.

Sasuke went through hand signs and placed his hand close to his mouth forming an 'o' **"****Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** and a fireball soared towards Haku who easily avoided it.

"It's pointless to stop resisting Uchiha, give up" Haku said making Sasuke who was starting to feel exhaustion from the fight chuckle at her stupidity.

"Kukuku… you just said something that should be outlawed in the entire elemental nations" he said.

"Oh?..." Haku inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Uchiha, give up" Sasuke said as he started channeling his chi as he steadied his breathing "That's just not gonna happen"

"*sigh* then I am sorry for doing this" Haku said then she went through one handed hand signs and Sasuke felt the wind temperature drop around him.

"**Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō!**** (Secret Technique: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals!)****" **

And as Sasuke saw the surrounding ice dome, he knew he was trapped, no matter how much chi he gathered, he just knew that he would fail and he knew that he would have to resort to using _that _soon.

_So much for Uchiha are the strongest _Sasuke thought shaking a bit.

* * *

**FIN**

**I know some of you will be pissed at my giving Sasuke power up but fear not, I have a plan. I hope you guys understand the power up and approve the setting with understanding though.**

**Who did the midget bring as a backup? How will it affect the team? I don't need to ask where the Sayians are cuz you all know.**

**The pole is still up and please review on this chapter. Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A.N I see in many Naruto sharingan stories that Naruto awakened the sharingan through either weight training or a traumatic experience, I also noticed that Itachi unlocked his sharingan through intense training so I asked myself 'Instead of making a fool of myself, why not pity one of my most hated character the intense training needed to unlock his pride and joy only to get trampled on later on?' lo and behold the seal and chi training. I know he doesn't deserve it but I would be an ass if I don't at least upgrade Sasuke since he's in a team with two Sayians.**_

_**Haku's Sayian heritage**_

_**Naruto felt from before that Haku has some similarities with him and Vegeta so he assumed they must be related but since Vegeta is an Uzumaki, Uchiha and a Sayian with him being an Uzumaki, Senju (Mito Senju) and a Sayian that it's highly impossible so he dropped it. **_

_**What he didn't realize is the fact that Haku is indeed a Sayian from her fathers' side (making her father somewhat of a hypocrite but he didn't know he had a bloodline because his parents cut off his tail and sealed off his chakra at birth making him un able to be a shinobi). Haku's tail was cut off by her mother because she knew the kind of life her daughter would live if she had the tail even though she didn't know what the tail really meant; and thus the sayianization(I invented a word :p) of Haku.**_

_**Even if she wasn't a Sayian, she is now because of the bloodline sharing Kurama granted Naruto during his two years of training in the time chamber where he fought the fox in the seal once the seal was removed (No key in my story so Naruto now has access to both halves of the Kurama's chakra) and gained its respect.**_

_**No I won't show the fight, it's up to you to imagine it.**_

_**I don't own Naruto or DBZ**_

**Legends**

"…" talking

"…" _thoughts_

**"…" Demon/Summon/Jutsu speech**

**"…" _Demon/Summon thinking_**

**Story start**

* * *

Images of Haku appear on each ice dome making Sasuke wonder what kind of Jutsu this is as he knew that this was no recorded Ninjutsu but his wondering stopped when he heard Haku call out a Jutsu.

"**Hyōton: Tsurara Tsubame! (Ice Release: Icicle Swallow!)"**

Haku launched senbon at Sasuke from each reflection of the mirror. At first, it started slow, but then the speed increased as well as the amount making Sasuke curse inwardly as he dodged most of them much to Haku's surprise but he still got pierced with some senbon.

Sasuke brought up his finger, panting as he did, and aimed at a reflection as his index and middle finger charged with an orange energy that made Haku wonder what he was doing but had her answer when he extended his arm and shouted,

"**Tenoyubi****Desu Bīmu!**** (Finger ****Death Beam!****)"**

Almost immediately, a beam was shot from his finger at one of the mirrors which shattered and disappeared on contact which Sasuke saw as a good thing then he brought out his other hand and charged the same beam, this time on two fingers and aimed different mirrors and shouted,

"**Baisu_****Tenoyubi****Desu Bīmu!**** (Multiple Finger ****Death Beam!****)"**

Sasuke then charged a barrage of finger beams at each mirror but he knew he could only do so many without getting tired so he ended the barrage and panted at the energy used as he smiled at his work.

"This is an interesting development" Haku said that boosts Sasuke's ego a bit.

"That will teach you not to mess with an Uchiha" Sasuke said panting but Haku sighed in irritation.

"Must you always be this arrogant?" she said "Even my boyfriend is stronger than you and he isn't as arrogant as you as he has every right to be" she muttered much to Sasuke's shock.

"Who would want a useless bitch like you to be his girlfriend" Sasuke said forgetting that he was just skewered "all your good for is being a breeding factory" oooo wrong move Sasuke don't ever tell a girl that in her face especially a girl that can trash your ass but he'll learn soon right guys?

"**Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōsatsu**** (Secret Technique: Demonic Mirroring Ice Murder!)"**

She attacks the victim in high speed. During this, the dome still standing starts to float in the air. After that, a clash of blue light explodes inside the dome, damaging Sasuke greatly. Right before this happens, Haku escapes at the last second, to prevent harm to herself. The mirrors then shatter into a million ice pieces. Haku then recreates the ice dome to make sure that even if he survives, Sasuke won't escape.

"Don't expect to say something like that and live you worthless piece of trash" Haku said from her reflection in the dome.

Sasuke was a bloodied mess as he laid on the floor panting and thought of possible ways to overcome this but he knew that there was only _one option._

_Time to release my restraints _Sasuke thought as he got up and popped a soldier pill into his mouth healing most of his injuries, then he took a blood replenishing pill refiling most of the blood lost.

He then put his hands at the ram seam and screamed **"****Seigen-****Fu_ ****Kai! (Restriction Seal Release!)" **

Suddenly, Sasuke felt lighter and he then closed his eyes hands still on the ram sign "**Sharingan" **he muttered and snapped open his eyes revealing the Uchiha clans famous sharingan with two commas making Sasuke smirk in confidence and Haku raise her eye brow showing that she didn't care at the slight change but Sasuke didn't know her facial expression because of the damn mask on her face. He spoke,

"By the silence I can see that you finally realize that with me activating my Doujutsu, any attempts made would be futile in your part" taunted Sasuke but he was surprised when Haku carelessly shrugged showing her lack of interest in the subject.

"Meh, I've had better things that kept me silent" Haku said remembering one week ago with Naruto blushing then she shook it off "Enough game playing" and she called the name of her move.

"_**Makyō Hakuhyō**_ (Demonic Mirroring Thin Ice!)"

Haku vanishes and reappears in behind the Sasuke, then creates a single ice mirror. Haku then leaped into the mirror from the rear and come out from the front, slashing the Sasuke with a senbon.

Sasuke saw this with his sharingan and avoided the slash and he jumped backwards and went through hand signs as fast as he could

"**Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!"

He aimed at Haku and shot a ball at her face but she quickly went into another mirror to evade the flames and Sasuke saw this but tried to attack her with a Ki blast.

She was able to dodge it but it scorched her leggings and he was satisfied with that. Haku saw this _I have to end this quickly without killing him or Naruto-kun will get in trouble _Haku thought.

"**Hyōton: Hyōgakuhō! (Ice Release: Ice Peak Crumbling!)"**

Haku delivers a series of slashes with senbon at Sasuke but he dodged most of them, then she followed by giving some kicks to him as fast as he could, before slashing him upwards. Then she kicks Sasuke again, before generating ice to hit him away. Before Sasuke hits the ground, Haku places her hand on the ground, generating multiple long, thin spikes of ice to skewer the opponent.

Sasuke saw this and substituted with the nearest item he could get a feel on and from nowhere came Naruto making Haku freeze in shock. Sasuke that was outside the dome wondered how he ended up outside then he saw Vegeta inside him and smirked as he saw who was inside.

"Oops" he sarcastically said catching Vegeta's attention who just arrived with Naruto from saving Tazuna's family.

"Oops? Oops? You just substituted yourself with your ally!" Vegeta shouted catching Kakashi and Zabuza's attention.

* * *

_Kakashi and Zabuza_

* * *

"Looks like the Uchiha brat's gonna get in trouble" Zabuza said.

"I'm sure Sasuke had his reasons and they were good" Kakashi said as he started to go through hand signs and Zabuza looked at Kakashi with surprise and shock.

"You're letting the Uchiha get away with it?" Zabuza asked looking at the Uchiha forgetting he was fighting.

"I never said that, oh and Zabuza" Kakashi called making Zabuza turn towards him and Zabuza saw Kakashi kneel down with his palms on a summoning scroll placed on a ground

"**Kuchiyose****:****Doton****:****Tsuiga no Jutsu!**** (Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique!)" **Kakashi said calmly as he looked up from the scroll with a smirk forming behind his mask.

Zabuza was confused but when he heard what sounded like nin-ken he looked around for the source as it got closer. He saw the cracks that were at his feet and looked at Kakashi with a deadpanned expression on his face.

"…Fuck you" Zabuza said as the dogs appeared from inside the earth and trapped Zabuza with their teeth who tried to move but wasn't able to.

"What are you gonna do now?" he asked the sharingan Jounin who smiled and went through handsigns resulting in the visible lightning chakra that appeared on his hand. "What I should have done sooner" Kakashi said as he jumped back a bit and started a dash towards Zabuza intent on killing him.

_With Naruto and Haku_

Naruto floated safely down the air as Haku quickly shattered the ice underneath him and when he landed, he was engulfed in a massive hug with his girlfriend repeatedly saying sorry over and over again.

"Shhh its okay Haku-chan" Naruto told her patting her back and rubbing it till she quieted down.

"But I could have killed you" Haku said and as Naruto took of her mask, he saw her tears and wiped them then gave her a kiss to calm her nerves.

"It's not me you should worry about, rather worry about the Uchiha brat and what's gonna happen to him" Naruto explained and Haku's sadness turned to anger aimed towards Sasuke.

"I'm gonna kill him" She snarled but then stopped when she heard something that sounded like a thousand birds chirping and from the feel of the energy and who it was aimed at she reacted immediately on instinct but looked towards Naruto with a sad face.

"I love you" she said.

"What are you talking about? I know you do" he said shocked at the setting but that shock was all she needed. She gave Naruto a kiss on the lips and disappeared and Naruto was still shocked at the sudden move but snapped out of it when he heard the sound of a skin being pierced.

"Wha-"he got up and left the ice trap only to freeze at the sight before him.

Kakashi's entire fist was pierced right through Haku's chest making her cough out blood on the shocked mask ninja's face. But Kakashi recovered fast enough, removed her body and roughly threw it to Naruto to dispose of it who just caught her instead then Kakashi prepared the same Jutsu again after jumping back a good distance and ran to attack Zabuza.

Naruto calmly placed Haku on the ground and covered her chest that was spilling blood but as he was taking care of her, Haku spat blood and tried to talk.

"Naruto-kun" she weakly called with blood filling her mouth.

Naruto who was wiping her face looked at her and answered "yes Haku-chan"

"Unless Tsunade or someone as good as her is nearby I don't think I'll make it" she said stretching her hand to rub his face and he leaned into her touch.

"Don't talk like that Haku-chan" he said then his tail suddenly brushed across another appendage and he looked to see what he touched and he was surprised to see Haku having a lovely tail like him and it reached up and rubbed his face causing Naruto to look at Haku who was smiling and coughing.

"Surprise" she said, her voice still strained.

"We're the same… " Naruto said and Haku nodded. It was then he remembered that he had one full Senzu bean in his pouch. He quickly picked it out and gave it to her.

"Here, eat it" he said and Haku trusted him, so she ate it and she felt something happening and looked up to Naruto for explanation.

"A Senzu bean heals all your wounds instantly no matter the type. It also has properties in it that will be able to make one bean equivalent to three day worth meal" Naruto explained and he felt Haku getting stronger than before making him explain about his Sayian blood line and he finished just in time to hear clapping on the other side of the bridge.

"Well look boys, the baby demon can't even take care of himself" a voice said followed by a snap of the owners' fingers.

"Poor Zabuza, I wonder what our colleagues will say once they hear that a member lost to a lazy good for nothing tree hugger" said an exited voice causing Zabuza to widen his eyes despite the pain he has right now.

"Kisame, we don't taunt our enemies, it will only stall the inevitable" said another voice that caused Sasuke and Kakashi to widen their eyes in fear. Then Sasuke glared at the owner of the voice until he was able to make up his body description.

The owner of the voice was a young male with onyx eyes, and jet-black hair that was pulled back with a red elastic in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades. The ponytail was, however, later obscured by the high collar of a black cloak with red clouds he wore after leaving the village. He also had center-parted bangs that framed his face, extending to his chin. He wore a slashed Konoha forehead protector; he also unbuttoned his cloak to mid-chest. His inner attire consisted of mesh armor with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist, and dark blue pants. This man was _Itachi Uchiha _the nuclear bomb of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke also tried to make out what his partner looked like since he knew Zabuza so he would assume that he was a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale, green skin,[9] depicted as blue-grey in the anime, small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and actual gills on his shoulders, and sharp triangular teeth, much like the other members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin. He also wore dark-purple nail polish, the same Sasuke noticed on Itachi. He sported the standard outfit of the mist village from the bingo books, complete with a flak jacket and a slashed forehead protector. He kept this very same attire, under his cloak, the same one Itachi was wearing. This man was _Kisame Hoshigaki_, feared as the _Monster of the Hidden Mist_ and the _Tailless Biju_.

Once Sasuke saw Itachi's partner, the instinct that was telling him to run and attack his brother was silenced and he cursed his luck that such a monster had to be here.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki… " Kakashi said ignoring Gatō and his bandits "What a pleasure" then he released his hand from Zabuza's chest and tossed his body violently to the side.

"Kakashi Hatake" Itachi started "Why am I not surprised you got to be the Jounin sensei for my little brother" he said with his sharingan eyes activated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked as he turned to his sensei for answers.

"Well…" Kakashi tried to say but was interrupted then a vortex of static electricity appeared in the middle of the standoff with every one looking confused.

Out of the vortex, two figures were seen, one was a small baby holding a device that none of them seemed to know. The baby looked to be a one year old and from the way it looked, he could stand on two feet and was ignoring everything and was checking the device in his hand. The baby had a football shaped head that the people in the general area thought was abnormal including Itachi and Sasuke. He seemed to be wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt and red shorts with two buckles holding them up.

The other figure seemed to be the dumber one and all that they could make out that it was a dog standing in two legs looking around.

"Umm Stewie…" the dog called.

"What Brian, can't you see I'm busy trying to figure out why the remote won't work because it seems that we were shuffled into another dimentio- oh dear… " Stewie said in his British accent as he looked up from his work.

Brian then looked around one more time "It looks like we're interrupting a big fight that was about to happen and from that old man's face he's glad we interrupted something" Brian said pointing to Kakashi who scowled at being called old.

"It's the natural color of my hair" he said to the dog.

"That's what they all say" Stewie muttered causing snickers around the gathered group and spotted the business man with a cane and asked "Excuse me fine sir, could you tell us where we are?"

Gatō looked left and right and then pointed to himself and Stewie nodded and said.

"Yes you, the Midget with the business suit"

Cue Laughter.

"I am under obligation not to answer you" Gatō said as he scowled and Stewie looked at the business man and then to Brian.

"I'm sorry if it's a condition that you little people have" cue additional laughter "but I think what you meant to say was 'I am under an obligation on whether to answer you or not'" Brian said

"Or I choose to oblige whether or not to answer the question" Stewie corrected with Brian agreeing.

Gatō looked towards his bandits and pointed to the pair and ordered "Get them"

"Geez don't blame us for your _short_ comings" Brian joked.

"I know right? But I think it's not his fault, it's probably the _small to nothing_ dick he has" Stewie said and everyone except Gatō were dying of laughter.

When Brian noticed how pissed Gatō got, he called out to Stewie "I think we've overstayed our welcome"

Stewie who was laughing just said "Darn right" and he pushed the button on the device and both of them left in the same way they came.

The laughter died down in the group and they all got back to business with serious expressions on their faces.

"Hello Sasuke-kun" Itachi said once he saw Sasuke panting next to Vegeta, sharingan activated.

"_Itachi_" Sasuke hissed then he dashed towards his brother with his finger beam charging. Once Sasuke appeared in front of his brother, he shouted the name of his attack as he thrust his hands further.

"**Tenoyubi ****Desu Bīmu!**** (Finger ****Death Beam!****)"**

Itachi was faster and saw the attack miles away and he directed Sasuke's aim elsewhere when he grabbed Sasuke's arm and gave him a knee to the stomach and grabbed his neck and spoke to Sasuke's ear.

"I see you've improved Sasuke-kun but your still weak and lack the hatred to beat me"

Itachi's eyes them morphed to his Mangekyō and he looked at Sasuke's sharingan eye and called out the name of his technique.

"**Tsukyomi (Moon Reader)**"

Sasuke screaming was all the viewers saw but Vegeta, Naruto, Kisame and Kakashi knew otherwise. Kakashi tried to save his student as he was thrown but from the previous battle and his sharingan still on, his chakra was drained and therefore wasn't able to avoid an attack from Kisame.

"**Hissatsu Hyōsō**** (Certain-Kill Ice Spears!)"**

Only the s-rank shinobi' were able to dodge the sudden attack by substituting with the nearest inanimate object but the bandits and Gatō all got killed with the attack.

Those who knew the origin looked to see Haku on one knee beside a serious Naruto who was standing tall.

"That even up the odds?" she asked her lover and Naruto nodded and walked towards the s-ranked nins knowing only he and Vegeta at the moment were the only two who could stand up to these opponents.

"Vegeta, with me" Naruto said and Vegeta appeared at Naruto's' side and walked alongside him.

"Now that your pay roll is dead, why don't you leave?" Naruto said as he stood in front of the Missin-nin.

"Hey Itachi, which one is the kyubi Jinchiruki?" Kisame asked turning to his partner.

"The one with the orange jumpsuit" Itachi said and Kisame looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? He looks worthless" Kisame said.

"Do you have any idea on what they're talking about?" Tazuna asked Sakura who was still standing, unharmed miraculously.

Sakura shook her head and answered "No, I don't" then she looked towards Sasuke and Kakashi then at Tazuna who nodded his head as a yes to her obvious choice.

"Go on, save them" he said.

"Thank you" she replied and dashed to Sasuke's body first before handling Kakashi.

* * *

Back to the important people.

* * *

"Naruto, who I'm handling Kisame since he seems to be the strongest of the two and you already fought last time" Vegeta said to Naruto who sighed.

"Fine, I'll face the Uchiha's brother" Naruto said.

Vegeta looked back to Tazuna and said "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do to your bridge, I promise, we'll help recover it once were done"

Tazuna nodded and Vegeta walked passed Kisame activating his Eien no Mangekyō and aiming at the icy mess in front of him.

"**Amateratsu! (Heavenly illumination!)" **

The technique shocked Itachi and Kisame, Itachi mostly that Vegeta was an Uchiha but he'd never seen an Uchiha with a tail and from what his informants told him, Vegeta is an orphan.

Black flames shot out from Vegeta's eyes destroying the mess in front of him.

Again, Itachi was surprised at how well Vegeta was able to use those flames, he was even able to quench them once the fire did its job and the flames were supposed to be unquenchable. If Sasuke were to see this, he would throw a fit so he was glad that he knocked out his little brother.

"Itachi, I thought you killed off all the Uchiha clan members" Kisame asked as he looked at his partner.

"I killed them all except my brother and an unknown element that seems to have a better Mangekyō than me" he calmly replied Kisame who nodded and looked walked towards Vegeta, with Shameda on his hand.

"Looks like I get to kill off this unknown element for you" Kisame said hefting Shameda on his shoulder with some of the bandages unwrapped revealing the teeth on the edge of the blade and the scales that it carried.

"Hey Naruto!" Vegeta called out and Naruto answered.

"What!"

"Can I keep this fish mans' blade once I'm done with him?"

"Yea but remember, blades like that are sentient and drain a lot of chakra!"

"Thanks!"

And with the positive remark Vegeta got from his friend, he stood in front of Kisame and popped his knuckles and Kisame just chuckled.

"You seem to think that you can defeat me" Kisame commented.

"Oh I don't think so" Vegeta said then he got into his Ryu-ken stance "I know so" he finished.

And from then, both pairs of opponents knew that the fight would be one to remember.

* * *

_**FIN.**_

_**Teaser**_

_**I know some of you wouldn't appreciate the joke said in the short interruption, I would like to apologize to those that find it offensive. **_

_**Our guest stars in this chapter are none other than Stewie and Brian griffin from the show, Family Guy and the title of the episode 'Road to the Multiverse' where Stewie builds a device able to travel through alternate realities.**_

_**I couldn't resist the jab at Gatō, it was too hilarious to resist and it's just like Seth McFarlane to do something like this. I really love that show and to those that don't know it, I recommend watching it, if anything else for comedy because the show may point out some offensive comments.**_

_**This chapter also has a significance to the entire story that will happen later on but I'll leave it to you to guess what it is.**_

_**This chapter was fun to write for me and if I get enough reviews, I may post the next chapter sooner than you think.**_

_**Something to keep in mind**_

_**Itachi – 70, 000**_

_**Itachi Mangekyō Sharingan – 90, 000**_

_**Itachi Susanoo – 150, 000**_

_**Let's not forget, Tenten has access to the time chamber, Itachi doesn't, and Itachi has an internal disease that Tenten doesn't have. I hope that justifies my reasoning.**_

_**Kisame – 70, 000**_

_**Kisame/Shameda fusion – 100, 000**_

_**Kisame/Shameda fusion within a body of water – 160, 000**_

_**Kisame may be stronger than Itachi because unlike him, Kisame is a healthy shinobi and even though Itachi has his sharingan and fire Jutsu, Kisame has Shameda and water Justus.**_

_**I ACCEPT ANY BETA'S**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm having too much fun writing this story and I love the reviews I'm getting so forgive me if this chapter feels rushed. You guys deserve it.**

**_P.S I don't own Naruto or DBZ._**

**Legends**

"…" talking

"…" _thoughts_

**"…" Demon/Summon/Jutsu speech**

**"…" _Demon/Summon thinking_**

**Story start**

* * *

Vegeta was standing in front of Kisame with his sharingan activated in his Ryu-ken stance. He stretched his right arm forward and formed a fist with his index finger and thumb perpendicular to each other. From out of nowhere, golden chakra materialized and he was now holding what looked like a Beretta Px4 Storm pistol with a semi-automatic function and a silencer and he placed his finger in the trigger hole ready to pull the trigger anytime.

"What's that supposed to be?" Kisame asked with a raised eyebrow.

Vegeta smirked and pointed his gun at Kisame as he answered "Why not find out?"

Kisame, only with his heightened and shinobi senses was able to dodge the first bullet that came towards him faster than any speed he'd seen or heard of.

"What the hell was that?!" Kisame asked/screamed at Vegeta only to use his sword to block the next bullet.

"Wow, treating your partner like a human shield, I wonder how he feels" Vegeta said shaking his head and he fired a third and fourth round at the human fish who dodged them then Kisame shot forward intent on striking Vegeta with his sword but Vegeta got rid of his gun and materialized a sword that looked a lot like the rebellion from DMC to parry the strike from the s-rank nin.

Shameda easily sucked out the chakra from Vegeta's hand so Vegeta tried something new. He used the same manipulations needed to form the weapon made of chakra to form one of Ki. The plan was a success as perfectly on his arm was a sword similar in shape to the first but inner workings of the sword was completely different.

Vegeta dashed at Kisame, sword ready for a strike but Kisame laughed and raised his sword

"You think this will work again? Tough luck" Kisame said and he tried to sap the chakra from Vegeta again.

Vegeta smirked and struck his soon to be surprised opponent. Kisame tried to use Shameda to dispose of the chakra but when their blades made contact, Kisame knew then and there that this fight was going to be a tough one.

* * *

_Naruto vs. Itachi_

* * *

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu/ Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**

Two fireballs headed for each other and collided on contact trying to push for dominance. It seemed at first that Naruto was losing this so he added more chakra to his technique and completely pushed back Itachi's fire ball.

Itachi substituted with a leaf and appeared behind Naruto, kunai drawn ready to strike him but as he tried to pierce the Genin, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"**

Itachi had to dodge to the left as a huge water dragon approached him from behind. The dragon seemed to notice his miss and turning towards Itachi with its menacing red eyes and then Itachi saw something that he was sure to never have happened before. The water dragon was slowly freezing from the tail to its large head. As the fusion of elements was complete, the dragon struck the shell shocked Itachi freezing anything else that came in contact with it. Itachi tried to dodge it but he couldn't, he was really starting to get annoyed and when he spotted Naruto, he muttered.

"**Mangekyō Sharingan!"**

His eyes morphed into the pinwheel shuriken it was known for and he glared at the smirking Naruto at the tail of the frozen dragon.

"**Amateratsu!"**

Naruto only with hard work was able to replicate a needed skill from Vegeta, with permission, he was able to perfect both types of the skill. With his sage eyes activate, Naruto muttered one word that was another shock to Itachi's core.

"**Kamui!"**

Itachi's flames were quenched and his eyes were bleeding from the use of the flames so he deactivated the Mangekyō and he awaited the dragon to hit him and when it did, he substituted again and the dragon was destroyed once it violently hit the bridge.

"How do you know a sharingan technique? You have no Doujutsu" Itachi calmly asked Naruto once he was free of danger.

"I know a guy" was Naruto's reply after he switched off his Doujutsu so that Itachi won't see it.

"Hn" Itachi calmly said then he threw a couple of shuriken at Naruto and went through handsigns and called out his Jutsu.

"**Shuriken Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu" **

The shuriken Itachi threw multiplied to a hundred all aiming at Naruto who just went through his own hand signs.

"**Fūton****: ****Daitoppa****! (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!)"**

A strong wind blew towards Itachi destroying his shuriken and heading towards him. Itachi substituted with a log and appeared behind Naruto and gave him a strike from behind which Naruto parried with his own punch.

Naruto then gave Itachi a kick that the Uchiha dodged and grabbed his leg and threw him to the side while spitting a fireball to the Sayian who substituted himself with a leaf and gave Itachi a hard blow to the back when he appeared behind the Uchiha.

"**Bunshin Daibakuha**! (**Clone Great Explosion!**)"

Naruto's eyes went round in surprise at being caught off guard so easily and crossed his arms to shield his face from the blast that Itachi's clone produced.

Itachi appeared at the scene of the explosion looking calmly at the damage scouting for his opponent.

"I know your alive Naruto-kun" he said "Come out and surrender yourself"

Itachi had to dodge an extended pole that seemed to be enhanced with wind chakra and looked to see Naruto at the other end of the pole.

"No, on the other hand you should give up" Naruto appeared in front of Itachi's face and gave him a jaw shattering uppercut to the chin and he took the horse stance while finishing his statement "in making me give up"

**A.N Now I know that this really isn't needed because of the huge power level gap between these two fighters but in this story, I am God though not in real life. Welcome to a massive level of Overkill delivered by our Sayian-Uzumaki high breed.**

"**Kaio-ken Attack!**_**" **_

Naruto's body started to flow with an impressive amount of Ki but that wasn't even the finishing part. He started to release an aura of the color red that changed the entire highlight of his skin and clothes; he remembered his grandfather's warning.

_Remember not to go past level five, even though king Kai specifically told me that level three was my limit, I know that it would mean nothing to you because of your impressive healing factor. Oh and this skill can be used as many times as possible, but it varies from user to user._

He knew that if he went higher, it would be complete overkill to Itachi so he settled for level one and appeared in front of the flying Itachi to complete the combo for this attack.

* * *

_Kisame Vs Vegeta_

* * *

Vegeta and his opponent paused in their scuffle and turned to where they felt the power build up and saw Itachi getting his ass handed to him by Naruto and Vegeta smirked at the sight and looked to a shocked Kisame and taunted,

"Looks like your partner can't handle a Genin"

"Meh, Itachi can take care of himself" Kisame replied with a careless shrug and stabbed Shameda to the ground and went through hand signs.

"**S****uiton****:****Suikōsandan no Jutsu****! (Water Release: Water Shark Shot Technique!)**

Kisame used the mist surrounding them to gather water for his Jutsu and with more than the available water needed, it was going to be awesome.

10 sharks made entirely of water formed in front of the smirking Kisame and shot towards Vegeta with an impressive speed equal to that of the substation Jutsu. Vegeta cursed the speed of the technique and prepared himself to dish out his counter attack.

The first and second shark appeared in front of Jr. he dodged the strike from each and fried a Ki blast towards them destroying them completely. Time seemed to slow down as Vegeta sensed the third and fourth shark behind him ready to strike. He did a backflip with his head looking at both sharks as they tried to passed through the spot that Vegeta was previously on but Vegeta used his sword to cut through the third shark and when he landed, he grabbed the tail of the fourth shark and threw it to the approaching fifth and sixth shark destroying all three of them and all this happened in three seconds (A.N Imagine that scene all in slow motion).

Three more sharks avoided the destruction and attached him. Vegeta went through handsigns for his wind Jutsu.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa!" **

A small wind dispersed from Vegeta's mouth heading towards the sharks to destroy them completely. As the sharks were destroyed Vegeta thought it was finally over so he relaxed and took a fighting stance and dashed towards a still smirking Kisame.

"What are you smirking about?" Vegeta demanded as he reached Kisame's face but he was brought up short as he was hit painfully at his side by the last shark and pushed violently off the bridge into the water.

Kisame jumped to land on the surface of the water and looked down to see an injured Vegeta nursing his wound and he went through another set of hand signs and placed his palm on the surface of the water.

"**Suiton****: ****Hyaku****shokuzame****! (Water Release: A hundred Feeding Sharks!)"**

When Kisame added more than the required chakra for the skill, more than five sharks formed in the lake, all heading towards a still injured Vegeta who popped up a Senzu in his mouth to heal his wounds and felt his Zenkai taking effect.

_I really hate that fish _Vegeta thought as he spotted the sharks approach him _I have two more Senzu beans, I should use half after this and keep the rest for later but that only depends on how far the injury to my body goes from my attack._

Vegeta then took the horse stance and started to gather energy that caused ripples and quakes in the water that affected the bridge.

"**Raiton: ****Manpuku ****Bodi ****Genzai (Lightning Style: Full body current!)"**

Electricity charged up around Vegeta's body forming an outline around his body (Something similar to a lightning armor) and since they were under water, the effects were instantaneous to those around it. The sharks exploded once they came in contact with the lighting and Kisame wasn't fast enough to escape it so he got electrocuted severely.

Vegeta swam to the surface of the water after he had taken yet another Senzu bean to face Kisame. He arrived just in time to see Shameda's hilt attach itself to his masters' hand feeding his master chakra.

Kisame had enough chakra to stand and thanked wave for its water source as he went through hand signs for a large range Jutsu but he limited the range so as to affect only his prey.

"**Suirō Sameodori no Jutsu****! (Water Prison Shark Dance Technique!)"**

He then spit out a large ball of water into the air that surrounded half of the bridge and with the body of water nearby, he knew that this match was his the moment he fused with his blade.

Shameda heeding his masters' mental call synchronized his chakra with his master making it easier to join their bodies. Once the transformation was complete, Kisame looked more like a menacing shark like monster. His chakra was larger and he felt he could beat the fool in front of him in milliseconds.

"So you decided to come out of your shell" Vegeta said from his position inside the prison.

"If you think you could beat me before, now you were wrong" Kisame said.

"Hn, looks like I have to get serious then" Vegeta said

"Tsk" Kisame said and dashed towards Vegeta with his mouth opened.

Vegeta was ready to receive him and once he reached, Vegeta punched the sharks' nose. Kisame had to curse as he held his nose and he disappeared from Vegeta's sight.

Vegeta suddenly blocked a punch from the fish and retaliated with his own punch that Kisame evaded easily. Vegeta then gave a kick to the side of Kisame's body and he was sent flying to the other side of the prison.

Vegeta dived after his foe and when he appeared above the fish, he gave the fish a blow that sent him violently crashing down on the bridge creating ripples in the giant bubble.

Kisame recovered quickly and tried to hit Vegeta but he just passed through the Sayian. He tried again and again with little success as his blows were not affecting him at all because it was being dodged, he still didn't know how that was possible.

Vegeta floated in the water standing still sharingan activated, looking amused at the attempt the fish was trying but he grew tired of it and appeared in front of Kisame and held him in a choke hold and forced him to look into the Mangekyō sharingan eyes and Kisame knew he was finished once Vegeta muttered one word.

"**Tsukyomi"**

Kisame screamed as the tortures happened in his mind and after 5 minutes, the screaming stopped and Kisame's body went limp. The bubble trapping them now gone and Shameda finding itself attracted to a new and tastier source of chakra, Vegeta could say that Kisame Hoshigaki paid the price for facing him.

Vegeta threw his lifeless body in the water below them and stretched his hand to Kisame's former blade.

_~ Your chakra feels better than my previous masters ~ the blade said once it felt Vegeta's chakra and attached to him._

"I'll take that as a complement" Vegeta replied as he hefted the shark blade and placed it on his back.

"Why don't you help yourself to some of my chakra but remember to refill once you're done" Vegeta said as he calmly walked to where Haku was staying watching Naruto's fight.

_~ I'm going to enjoy working with you new wielder ~ the blade replied in glee._

"You can call me Vegeta since no one else can understand you but me" Vegeta replied.

_~ Okay Vegeta-sama ~ the blade said._

"Hmm, Vegeta-sama, I like the sound of that" Vegeta replied

* * *

_With Haku_

Haku knew it was over for Zabuza once he had that gaping hole on his chest. She thought that she could ask Naruto to use a Senzu bean to heal him but she thought that it won't be a good idea because of the way she was treated by him.

Yes he saved her and took care of her but the way Naruto showed his love was far different from the way Zabuza did and he treats her like an object, that's what she hates most of all.

Haku saw Vegeta's fight and wondered if she could be as strong as him and Naruto but she knew she had a long way to go but with hard work and dedication, she knew that she would get there.

She spotted Vegeta coming her way and couldn't help but smile as she saw the blade he had on his back, at the rate they were going, she was sure that they would recover almost all of the lost weapons of the swords men. _I guess now I should call him the 'Biju without a tail' _she thought.

"How you feeling?" Vegeta asked as he approached Haku.

"I feel fine and stronger than before" she said "and thanks to Naruto explaining, I know why"

"One of the reasons I love being a Sayian" Vegeta said.

"How is Naruto doing against the Uchiha?" Vegeta asked moments later.

"For some reason, I feel like he's holding back tremendously against him. I feel that he could have ended the fight the moment it started" Haku said.

Vegeta nodded and looked to a random direction towards some bushes "I know why" he said.

_Random bushes_

"Shit he knows were here" random Kumo-nin 1 said.

"That's impossible, we hid ourselves completely from trackers" random Kumo-nin 2 said.

"We wait and continue scouting possible future threats" the Jounin commander said "If he wants a fight, we'll avoid it at all costs!"

"Hai Dairu-sama!" The Chunin's replied to the commander.

_With Vegeta and Haku_

"So there's a high possibility of the entire elemental nations finding out about your fights?" Haku asked.

"Yup, now let's see how Naruto fairs" he replied doing nothing about the Jounin and Chunin in the bushes.

* * *

_Itachi vs. Naruto_

* * *

Naruto landed with a huff on the bridge as he watched Itachi's body fall violently a few feet in front of him. He calmly walked to the crash site to inspect his impressive work and when Naruto bent down to feel Itachi's pulse, his eyes widened in surprise when the clone calmly spoke.

"**Bunshin Daibakuha**! (**Clone Great Explosion!**)"

Naruto was sent flying from the blast and once he fell into the lake, Itachi came out of the lake unharmed, slightly panting.

"It is useless to delay the inevitable Naruto-kun, I don't know how your friend defeated Kisame but you won't beat me" he said as he walked towards the edge of the bridge.

_I've been fighting clones all this time, what I don't get is when he made the substitution and how he remains standing after the clones were used like that _Naruto thought as he floated under water then his eyes widened in realization.

"_**Amateratsu!"**_

_Naruto only with hard work was able to replicate a needed skill from Vegeta, with permission, he was able to perfect both types of the skill. With his sage eyes activate, Naruto muttered one word that was another shock to Itachi's core._

"_**Kamui!"**_

_Itachi's flames were quenched and his eyes were bleeding from the use of the flames so he deactivated the Mangekyō and he awaited the dragon to hit him and when it did, he substituted again and the dragon was destroyed once it violently hit the bridge._

_When he substituted himself, I felt a flash of two signatures but disregarded them as they completely disappeared _he thought _those two signatures must have been clones, he sent the first clone out then hid and watched the battle with his second. Now he has an idea of my fighting skills, but it also is at a disadvantage to him because he's out of clones._

Naruto smirked and came out of the lake and stood at the bridge behind Itachi thanking Kurama for healing his injuries as he doesn't want to waste the last bean.

"You're really clever, I wonder if you and Sasuke are really related though" Naruto said.

"He's my brother" Itachi said as he continued looking at the lake knowing Naruto was behind him "I have to look out for him"

"Right~" Naruto drawled.

"Time to finish this match" Naruto said after moments of silence.

Itachi turned around and activated his sharingan "I couldn't agree more" he said.

Both fighters knew that this match had to end now so they took off with an impressive speed. Naruto appeared in front of Itachi and gave him a punch to the stomach but Itachi saw it coming and blocked it with his knee and reached into Naruto's pouch and pulled out one of his opponent's kunai. Itachi then gave Naruto a kick to the face that Naruto had to duck under.

Both jumped away from each other and went at it again, blow for blow matching; both knew that one will get tired eventually and give out but none were willing to surrender.

Naruto substituted with a log and when Itachi launched a kunai at him and he went through hand signs with speed the sharingan couldn't follow.

"**Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

"**Katon**: **Gōenkyū**! (Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball!)

Itachi's meteor shaped fire ball cancelled Naruto's own completely and caused a massive explosion that destroyed most of the bridge.

Itachi and Naruto landed on the lake once the smoke cleared and they looked towards each other. Itachi formed a clone and went through another set of hand signs ready to launch another technique at Naruto.

"**Fūjin Chakka no Jutsu!** (Dust Cloud Ignition Technique)"

Itachi launched a fire attack at Naruto and his clone collaborated it with the great breakthrough increasing the range of the attack. Naruto knew that this was a Ninjutsu battle and wasn't about to let that technique reach him.

"**Suiton**: **Suigadan**! (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet!)"

A drilling attack, similar to the Inzuka's fang over fang was launched at the Jutsu that Itachi fired. Due to the amount of chakra Naruto added, the drill was four times bigger than the fang over fang Jutsu and it caused more damage.

Itachi was having trouble maintaining his Jutsu and when he saw the giant drill heading his way after it cut through his fire Jutsu, he just cursed and braced for the impact he received and that alone was deadly.

Naruto huffed and looked at the explosion but kept his guard up when he felt Itachi's chakra growing weaker. He smiled to himself as he saw the Uchiha pick himself from the water, his clothes looked tattered and Itachi looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Good job Naruto-kun" he said then Itachi disappeared in a vortex leaving to heal his injury.

"What was that about?" he asked himself then shrugged and left the area going to where Vegeta and Haku were.

* * *

_With Itachi_

* * *

A vortex formed in the middle of nowhere, out of it came the body of Itachi Uchiha, injured from the previous battle.

He was pleased to see that Naruto grew strong, strong enough to protect the village and his brother. He was also pleased that his brother grew strong as well though the skill he used, he'd had to research it.

Itachi reached into his pocket and grabbed a bean in his hand. He brought it out and remembered to when he saw it being used. Haku was injured from Kakashi's Chidori; he had to admit, seeing someone you love being killed by your sensei hurt but just when he thought that she would die, Naruto reached into his pouch and fed her a bean that instantly healed the gaping hole in her chest.

He thought of getting one and planting it for later purposes and the close combat fight with Naruto gave him the opening he needed.

_Both fighters knew that this match had to end now so they took off with an impressive speed. Naruto appeared in front of Itachi and gave him a punch to the stomach but Itachi saw it coming and blocked it with his knee and reached into Naruto's pouch and pulled out one of his opponent's kunai. Itachi then gave Naruto a kick to the face that Naruto had to duck under._

Itachi smirked to himself as Naruto thought that it was only a kunai he took but he was dead wrong. He broke the bean in half and took one half, the other, he saved it for later. He instantly felt 50% of his wounds heal, something he could deal with; now all he had to do was report the death of his partner to their leader.

* * *

_1 month later_

* * *

It's been a month since the bridge battle and everyone seemed to be recovering well. Naruto introduced Haku to Mr. Popo and the time chamber the first week after the battle and they've been training ever since for a week at least. Haku now knew the basics of chi and was able to perform some of Naruto's moves. She also learnt how to fly which made things easier for her. Naruto and Haku during their time in the time chamber discussed what will happen to her.

Haku decided that she would come to the leaf but stay under the Hokage's radar and they figured a way around the barrier protecting the village. Haku just had to learn advanced Henge from Naruto and learn to stay immobile for a couple of hours and Naruto would do the rest.

Sasuke had thrown himself into training after his little showdown with Itachi showed him how far the difference was between them. He made peace with Vegeta and Naruto and even asked Sakura to hang out with him on several occasions but the one friend he's come to appreciate at least in their presence was Naruto after he learnt that they were similar.

Naruto gave him some pointers on chi and taught him how to fly, something he used to its advantage as it helped him increase his stamina. They also spared with Sasuke from time to time, thanks to that, his sharingan was mature enough to face Itachi but he still lacked speed and strength so he increased his resistance seals to 3.5.

Kakashi had been disappointed that he didn't get to fight Itachi and Kisame so he scolded both Sayians in their irresponsibility and both were tasked to help recover the bridge destroyed by their carelessness.

After all that was well and done, Tazuna and his family thanked team 7 for a job well done, Naruto had to give Inari a scroll on chi that would help him protect the village once he was gone and since he was a child, it would be wiser to start training early.

Haku was on Naruto's back Henged as his power pole so as to easily enter the village without alerting the Hokage; the less people to know, the better, besides he can't have Haku being used as a breeding stock and since he doesn't want to have a clan that will tie him to the village when he wants to leave, it was worth it.

Naruto and Kurama increased their bond over the past month as well in the time chamber so now they could have something that rivals the 8 tailed Jinchiruki, killer Bee; but he won't show the leaf so that they can keep tabs on him.

After the tearful good bye, Tazuna decided to name the bridge, the great Naruto Bridge since he was the one to bring hope into the village and his grandson and Inari appreciated the bridge being named after his big brother. He was also hailed as the hero of the wave along with Vegeta who fought two Missin-nin and drove/killed them off.

Things were starting to look good for the Sayians and now they had to train even more for the Chunin exams.

* * *

**FIN.**

**Itachi to me is awesome, so I granted his sharingan one more ability, Kamui so now he's as strong as Obito, if not, Stronger so don't judge me**

**Power Levels**

**Naruto All round – 30, 000, 000**

**Vegeta All round – 25, 500, 000**

**Haku All round – 400, 000**

**Remember, she's a Sayian with Zenkai so it's plausible especially once you have the time chamber.**

**Sasuke – 9, 000**

**Kakashi – 12, 000**

**I know I placed Haku to seem stronger than Tenten but what we don't know is weather Tenten trained over the two months they've been gone so don't jump to conclusions.**

**Naruto Unmovable force is still active but it's under HITAUS because this story is what I'm concentrated on at the moment, I'll update that story later.**

**Be good to me and give me reviews; remember, the more I get, the faster the updates.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ok, I'm in a bind here, I need someone that can help me with my story with ideas, someone thats dedicated and can spot gramatical errors.**_

_**I'm having problems deciding on when Naruto and his group meets Past Goku and his friends(you see, that has to happen for the Naruto/18 pairing to work)**_

_**I also have a challenge for you to adopt**_

* * *

_**Naruto/Ben10 Alien force/Omniverse/Ultimate Alien crossover**_

* * *

_**At the valley of the end, Naruto faces Sasuke and win but he gets banished by an angry Tsunade and gets betrayed by his 'friends'. He leaves the elemental nations and meets Ben, Gwen and Max at their summer trip. 5 years Later, Konoha ninja are spotted in a football field watching Naruto rutoand Ben play soccer with ben as the Gollie and Naruto as the star player. They confront him needing his help bring the village back to power but he has other things more important like finding his adoptive granpa with the help of his best friend and brother in all but blood, Ben and girlfriend/lover, Gwen.**_

* * *

_**Rules that MUST be followed**_

* * *

_**All teens must be 13 years once they meet**_

_**Powerful Rinnegan Ultimatrix Naruto MUST be made**_

_**Naruto/Gwen Pairing**_

_**Ben/Helen paring (Helen can shape shift into a human)**_

_**Naruto must have The Ultimatrix (Azmuth will Give Naruto HIS version before the time skip)**_

_**Naruto must master all the functions of the Ultimatrix(He's a ninja and practices with the watch unlike Ben)**_

_**Ben must have the new and improve Omnitrix(Omniverse) before the time skip**_

_**Kevin must be a bad guy**_

_**In terms of genius department, Naruto outsmarts Kevin because he has the shared brain of the Galvin (Asmuth/Grey Matter) and a Cerebrocrustacean (Brain storm) as a function from the ultimatrix that Naruto found so he has an update in all the latest alien tech and as for rides, Naruto gives ben a DX mark 10 and Naruto gets any awesome car with techs inside, his car must be orange.**_

_**Lemons must be included**_

_**3500 words AT Least for each chapter**_

_**Konoha Bashing**_

_**Sasuke Bashing**_

* * *

_**Optional**_

* * *

_**Naruto Harem(Optional but not recomended)**_

_**Ben learns Ninjutsu**_

_**Naruto works with Kruama**_

_**Naruto Knows sage mode, Kitsune style**_

_**He teaches Gwen Ninjutsu**_

_**Ben can learn about the master control function**_

_**Gwen masters her Anodite powers**_

_**Ben Learns that he's also an Anodite since he and Gwen have the same Grandparents**_

_**Naruto learns seals**_

* * *

_**Not allowed**_

* * *

_**Naruto any Konoha girl**_

_**Ben/any Konoha girl**_

_**Clueless Naruto**_

_**Forgiving Naruto**_

* * *

**_REMEMBER, THIS IS A CHALLENGE FOR ANY ONE TO ACCEPT, IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, PM ME_**

* * *

_**Do you like my Naruto/DBZ Crossover story?**_

_**Id like to know in order to continue.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**I don't own Naruto and DBZ**_

_**I need BETA'S**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A.N At first, this chapter was a challenge for me but I finally had it done. The time schedule may change from time to time making updates unpredictable. **_

_**Question **_

_**Which villans from DBZ or GT should I have appear because I want to make the valley of the end fight between Naruto and Sasuke epic to the point of Sasuke pushing Naruto's transformation to level two.**_

_**Should Gohan 2.0 appear in the story? (Just to clarify, Vegeta Briefs jr. is Vegeta 2.0) and join Naruto's dimensional journey?**_

_**Requests**_

_**While I have watched DBZ over and over again, I may have forgotten some scenes. Can someone who knows the DBZ verse like the back of his hand PM me so we can talk? I don't want to disappoint you guys when you arrive the crossover session.**_

_**My Previous chapter was a challenge and only one person accepted it so far and while you may see who it was in the reviews, no it wasn't him. I want to keep him anonymous because you'll be impatient in waiting for the story to appear. On a side note, I accept more than one writers to the challenge.**_

_**Also**_

_**The poll is still up.**_

_**What should I do with Itachi?**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I don't own DBZ or Naruto.**_

Legends

"…" talking

"…" _thoughts_

"…" Demon/Summon/Jutsu speech

"…" _Demon/Summon thinking_

**Story start**

* * *

Naruto and his team were on their way to Konoha when Sakura noticed the sword on Vegeta's back and she couldn't help but ask

"Isn't that one of the seven blades of the mist?"

"…Yes" Vegeta drawled out and asked "Why?"

"Why do you have it?" she persisted, Kakashi was listening in on the conversation and Naruto, with Haku strapped at his back as the pole and Sasuke walking behind him shook their heads.

Vegeta sighed "Because I killed Kisame, its previous owner and I claimed it as a spoil of war" he said but Sakura didn't like what she heard and protested.

"Then you should give that to Sasuke-kun because he deserves it more than you"

Vegeta looked to Sasuke who shrugged as they kept on walking and to Kakashi who eye smiled then to Naruto who took out the Henged power pole and started playing with it as they walked then he looked back to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura lemmie ask you something" he said

"What?" she asked

"Is Sasuke a god?"

"No"

"Is he Hokage?"

"No"

"Is he a Jounin, Chunin or ANBU?"

"NO! Why ask these questions?"

"I felt like" he replied "Why does Sasuke deserve this weapon?"

"Because he's the last Uchiha that's why" she replied as if that was the answer to everything.

"And I'm the last briefs just as Naruto is the last Uzumaki and Kakashi is the last Hatake" Vegeta pointed out making Sakura recoil at the statement.

"But apart from the Hatake clan, none of those you mentioned is documented in the village academy" Sakura replied and Vegeta shook his head at her stupidity.

"Do you have a home life?" Vegeta asked.

"Of course I do, what kind of question is that?"

"Is it documented in the academy? _Every Detail?_"

"No, why-"

"Then just because it isn't documented doesn't mean it ceases to exist somewhere else; check the Konoha library and if that doesn't answer your question, ask about the swirl on the Jounin vest and Konoha headband, ask where they originated from _only then _you'll have your answer to one of the clans I mentioned and come back to me and ask to hand my sword to Sasuke" Vegeta said and he walked ahead leaving Sakura behind in thought.

_I wonder what she'll do with the information once she discovers Naruto comes from a highly influential clan _Kakashi thought as he heard every detail of both students' discussion then he looked at Naruto's back _how did you face Itachi and win? No Genin is supposed to be that strong _he recalled when Naruto and Vegeta teamed up to beat him and frowned _as the villages Jinchiruki, he's supposed to not have friends and depend on their leader but what happened that forced Naruto away from the third?_

Yes, even Kakashi was not blind to the beatings Naruto received, he thought that as the leader of the village, the Hokage knew what he was doing and it was working as Naruto was becoming the most loyal weapon they could think of; but that plan was a letdown once Naruto started the academy or even before.

He was placed in this team for two things, train the Uchiha to the best of his abilities and tame Naruto with the Uchiha's help should the time come but the Genin match showed the gap between both of them and Kakashi knew that it would be impossible for him to beat Naruto. Well on a side note, he was also given the choice to teach Naruto one skill that would be difficult for him to control due to his enormous chakra.

He cleared his throat making all Genin stop on the road and turn to him. Glad that he had their attention he called out to one of his students

"Naruto"

"Yes sensei?"

"I want to give you a test, if you pass it, then you'll get a Jutsu from me"

Naruto looked interested and Vegeta paid attention and asked "What is it?"

"If you and maybe Vegeta get this skill down before the month ends, I'll teach you one Jutsu you want" Kakashi said with an eye smile "it's a seal less Jutsu to boat and your reserves have the necessary needed to pull it off"

"What's the skill?" Naruto asked

"This" Kakashi replied and he concentrated his chakra on his right palm that he brought up and faced sky. Kakashi concentrates a contained, fast, rotating sphere of chakra in the palm of his hand he then aimed it at a tree that exploded immediately at the opposite side which can cause much destructive impact at a human's body.

We know what the Rasengan does after it contacts with a hard surface so I'm not describing it.

"Now you try" Kakashi said looking back at Naruto with a grin and Naruto shrugged.

"It's simple really, here, watch" Naruto said as he sheathed Haku and brought his palm up and formed a Rasengan in his hands instantly, showing no restraint or tiredness. Kakashi looked surprised and stuttered

"B-but" he turned to Vegeta who was holding in his hand a similar ball of chakra that had Kakashi nearly faint.

"I know what you want to say, it took the fourth Hokage 4 years to create this technique and master it" Naruto started surprising all except Vegeta "but I'm not him now am I?"

Naruto then created another Rasengan in his other hand and a third one on top of it and he started juggling them while Vegeta chose to play with the sizes every time he closed and opened his palm. The sizes ranged from the normal tennis ball size to a soccer ball size to a golf ball size to the size of marbles, he even made one on each finger, each of them all marble sized while Naruto just kept on juggling.

As Kakashi watched both of them play with the Rasengan and manipulate it in ways he never thought possible, he thought _Shit, I never meant to teach them that skill set, I didn't even teach them they just saw it and replicated it down to the last detail _Kakashi started panicking in his mind _I just gave the Jinchiruki a weapon he could easily use to destroy the village and what's worse is the fact that I still owe them one more Jutsu. Jiriaya's gonna kill me._

"So I owe you one Jutsu each" Kakashi said with an eye smile to Naruto and Vegeta "What's it gonna be then?"

"I'll let you know when I can think of one" Naruto stated as he stopped the juggling and dispersed the Rasengan.

"Same here" Vegeta said following Naruto's example they resumed the walk to the village.

"Hey! How come Sasuke can't have that Jutsu?" Sakura asked and Kakashi sighed.

"He doesn't have as much chakra as Naruto, Vegeta and I so it's impossible to master the skill" he said reading the book he opened "besides, I didn't even complete learning the skill itself because it's not meant for me and it's hard to learn all together"

"Yet two Genin completed the skill before you" Vegeta pointed out.

"I wonder what that means" Naruto said and Kakashi glared at both Sayians as they chuckled and walked to the leaf village.

* * *

_3 months later_

* * *

Things for Naruto have been busy these past few months. First, his plan to smuggle Haku into the village worked perfectly with the village and the Hokage none the wiser. Haku was happy that she managed to safely enter and once they did, they got into creating a false identity for her, now she was known as Kibou Shojo which literally means _Hope's Maiden _in the leaf while she was known as Haku to Naruto, Vegeta, Tenten and anyone in their circle.

Speaking of Tenten, while Naruto was away on his mission, she used the hyperbolic time chamber for 3 weeks but not consecutively, she broke them down. Now you could say that she was as strong, if not stronger than Tsunade was in her prime. She also mastered other elements apart from her wind, water and ice and since it was easy for her with her Kekkei Tōta, she managed to combine all five major elements but not all together, separately like water + wind = ice, earth + water = wood, wind + earth = sand and so on.

She was able to create skills for each sub-element and able to use their respective Jutsu fluently. She also improved in her weapon control and aim and control up to the point of not needing to use hand signs for each Jutsu. As for chi, Naruto at one point during the first month of his arrival made her a Sayian during an intimate session, so her Ki manipulation became easy for her. She even had a tail and when she asked Naruto if she can transform like him and he said yes so he trained her and Haku until they were able to transform into super Sayian level two where they stopped and just improved it because going further would be troublesome.

Naruto and Vegeta now had something they could work on since there were four Sayians amongst them, Fusion. The fusion was a skill that they were taught by their respective grandfathers but they didn't have any one to spar with and while Vegeta thought the dance was stupid, the skill was useful.

They showed the skill to Tenten and Haku and each practiced in the time chamber until they perfected the dance, now they both have fusion forms in case the skill is needed. Naruto and Vegeta's fusion forms' name was known as Vegeto (Their name at first was Naruto, then they changed it to Nargeta but after coming up with nothing good with the Nar as prefix, they settles with Vegeto that use the -to at the end of Naruto's name while removing the –ta at the end of Vegeta's name) while Haku and Tenten's fusion name was known as Tenaku or Teku for short.

They practiced sparing in the time chamber in their fusion form for 3 days while they practiced transformation for another three days.

The second month since Haku's arrival to the leaf was spent with building the relationship between Haku and Tenten. Naruto was surprised when they hit it off, it even scared him when Tenten was introduced to the art of senbon style throwing but he brushed it aside. On a side note, he and Haku have been working on a new medicine, both pill and liquid. Haku was impresses once she saw the Senzu bean and brought up an idea that Naruto immediately approved of. What if they could improve it, make it stronger, and make the healing faster? Haku also brought up the Sayians Zenkai and the age restoration and thought that they should add that element to the new and improved medicine they were creating but without a medical expert like Tsunade, it's impossible; though one thing was certain, once this is complete, the medicine will stay within their circle of friends.

While Naruto, Haku and Tenten were busy, Vegeta was busy in his own adventure. He was introduced to Anko one day when he spotted her in the village surrounded by a mob that caught her when she was drunk and vulnerable. Vegeta saved her life and since then, Anko has been attracted to him. He even practiced his sealing as well and spotted the seal on Anko's neck and once he told her that he could get it off, she immediately rebuffed the idea but after a while, with a promise of lifetime servitude from her, she agreed and Vegeta removed the seal.

Anko on her part was a very happy Jounin once the abomination was cleared. She jumped on the Sayian and kissed him thoroughly leaving Vegeta in a daze and offered herself to him. Vegeta instantly refused the idea which immediately made Anko disappointed but she got her hopes up again once he said he has to get to know her first; so the two started going on dates with Anko telling him about herself.

Vegeta also told her little details about himself when asked. He asked her if he could trust her to which she swore her life if she ever betrayed him which Vegeta took as a positive answer. Vegeta then told her about most of his life, including Naruto's presence. He also told her about Ki and demonstrated its strengths; to say Anko was shocked would be an understatement and when he told her that the snake Sanin doesn't know about this and it could be used to easily kill him, she demanded that she'd be taught to which Vegeta agreed.

At first, she was finding it difficult but when she got it, she made an effort to increasing her stamina before starting to train deeper into the Ki aspect. She then moved to create some skill of her own. She created a finger beam that is flexible and takes the form of a snake when fired. The technique starts off in a similar fashion to Sasuke's finger death beam but once it reaches half way to its intended target, the purple bean starts to take the form of a snake slithering to its prey; then the snakes size increases as it gets closer to its target and as it reaches its target, it opens its mouth and swallows its prey hole and self-destructs with enough force to take down half a village.

Anko was very proud of this skill and the best part, it's a homing skill so she decided to name it _**Hebi no **__**Bishu_Ko_Geki Ho (Snake kamikaze attack cannon). **_Vegeta was even more scared of her with that skill, as if snakes coming out of her skin wasn't enough, now she had to create a piercing skill with a self-destruct function as back up, yeah Orochimaru better start praying for his life.

Vegeta taught her the Garlic-gun attack and the instant transmission after she learnt how to fly. To say that she was starting to be the strongest in her age group would be an understatement. She was even stronger than Gai and Kakashi which was something she was proud of. Her Taijutsu and speed also increased and as for Ninjutsu, she started working on her elements as she found out that she had a different element apart from fire she was known to use; she had lightning and water natures which she sought out to get info on.

The third month was where everybody in the group started to get to _really _know one another, so Anko, Naruto, Vegeta, Haku, and Tenten often hung out together till Anko brought up the situation on the present years Chunin exam, something everyone was looking forward to so they all spent the last week of the third month in the time chamber.

Anko's first visit to the chamber included a scared genie, a scene where everybody laughed at then when she experienced her first time in the chamber, she was impressed with how she improved. Now she was the strongest Jounin in the leaf though she strived to become strong enough to overpower the snake bastard even though she was nowhere as strong as the 4 super Sayians. Anko asked whether it was possible to become a Sayian and the answer was no because Tenten and Haku are tied to Naruto and Vegeta wouldn't want Anko to suffer like that though he promised her that he would find a way to make it possible, something she agreed to completely.

So here they were, sitting down together or in Vegeta's case leaning against a tree on the Hokage Mountain watching the sunset; it was a really impressive sight that even Vegeta found relaxing.

"So tomorrow's the day delegates from around the elemental nations arrive the village" Vegeta said from his post under a tree.

"I wonder what Kakashi is thinking about not informing us of the exam, I'm sure he'll let us know that he nominated us at the last minute" Naruto said from his spot in between Tenten and Haku all three of them cuddling together.

"How do you know he'll nominate you?" Tenten asked from beside him.

"Why would he decide that the _Last Uchiha _shouldn't be nominated?" Vegeta asked with Naruto agreeing with him.

"Just as I'm sure even if we failed the Genin test, Kakashi would made sure we passed the test some other way because of Sasuke." Naruto said and Haku and Tenten saw the logic behind the explanation.

"I still don't know why they have to kiss his ass because he's the last of his clan" Anko stated.

"Because they don't want to deal with another rouge Uchiha that's why" Naruto said.

"Which reminds me" Anko said "Good job in facing Itachi and beating him up, I'm sure Sasuke would be pissed that you beat his brother"

"I know, that's why I told him Itachi beat the bloody hell out of me but I have an advanced healing factor that thumps any and all known healing factor" Naruto said.

"Good job" Tenten said and she gave him a peck on his cheek.

"At least we won't have to deal with a jealous Uchiha which is a good thing" Vegeta chuckled at the thought of him killing Sasuke then he walked over to the Hokage's head standing on top of Hashirama looking at the village in the night then he felt a weight on his back and a tongue licking his cheek

"Anko…" He sighed and closed his eyes.

"~Aww what's wrong Vegeta-kun, don't you like this feeling~" Anko said rubbing her chest on Vegeta's back and said Sayian found it hard to blush.

"I still wonder if he's gay" Naruto said then he chuckled and Anko looked at him in mock shock and horror then she turned to Vegeta.

"Is it true baby, are you gay?" she asked then pouted "I thought you loved those dates we went on"

"If I'm gay then how come I have a girlfriend" Vegeta asked with his face twitching then he turned to face Anko "And how come I can do this" he then kissed her lustfully, something Anko agreed to and returned with equal lust.

"If you're done kissing each other, then it's time to go" Naruto said from beside them, standing on the second Hokage's head looking at the third and fourth's stone head distastefully.

"Okay, we're done" Anko said.

"Good" Naruto responded then he walked to the edge of Tobi's head and jumped off the head. The others followed suit.

"So Haku and I will see you guys later" Naruto said to Anko and Tenten during the free fall and he turned to Vegeta "team meeting tomorrow"

"Got it" Vegeta replied then once they reached the halfway point of the free fall, they took off with flight to the directions of their home with Haku following Naruto.

* * *

_The next day_

* * *

"Hey! Let me go" was the voice on one Konohamaru Sarutobi as he was being held by the scruff of his neck and the tormentor's name is one Kankuro Subaku, a Make-up wearing puppet/poisons extra ordinate wearing his famous cat suit carrying his trusty puppet, _**Karasu **_AKA Crow on his back all wrapped in bandages.

"What are you gonna do about it" Kankuro asked with a sneer on his face until a voice commanded him.

"Kankuro, stop this" the voice said and Kankuro turned to his right to face his dumb blonde (A.N No offence to the blondes, you guys know how to have fun ;)) of a sister, Subaku no Temari. Temari's outfit consists of a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck (_Narutopedia Definition_).

"Come on Temari, can't we just have some fun with this tree hugger" Kankuro complained to his sister.

"Whatever, I'm not getting into this" Temari said and she folded her hand across her chest and huffed.

"Now what to do with you…" Kankuro said with a smirk to Konohamaru who whimpered at the… that us until a voice laced with a powerful aura froze them.

"You will put the child down you pathetic sand-humper"

Kankuro looked up passed the pink haired freak and saw who was insulting him. Standing a few meters away was a boy with black spiky hair that defied gravity (Think Goku's hair style) and a scowl marring his face that had three whisker marks on each cheek. His outfit consisted of a blue elbow length muscle shirt and blue armbands on each arm and for his lower body, a dark red baggy trousers that was tucked into blue boots. He seemed to have a sword placed on his hip and both hands where in his pockets with his tail swinging behind him. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the strongest Sayian around debuting his new outfit that seemed to resemble his grandfather's when he was younger.

"Sand humper, HA! That's a good one" spoke the person next to him. This person had a widows' peak hair cut (A.N did I get it right?) and his face was marred with a smirk. On his person, he wore a dark red muscle vest and on his lower part of his body, he wore skin tight dark green pants that was tucked into blue boots. He wore blue fingerless gloves on both hands and his tail was placed securely on his hip. I'm sure you guessed who this was by now but just to let you know, this was Vegeta Briefs Jr. the current Prince of all Sayians but that didn't matter now and like Naruto, he's debuting his new outfit and both Sayians are commemorating this exams to their ansestors, that's why they dressed in similar fashions as them.

* * *

_King Kais planet_

* * *

Goku looked down at his grand child with a proud smile at how he was dressed and how strong he grew. Oh how he wished he could see his grandson again but he decided against it.

"Hn. Looks like my heir is finally stepping up in his game" a voice beside him said.

Goku looked at Vegeta with his eyebrows raised "I thought he already did" he said and Vegeta shook his head.

"He was holding back Kakarot, I thought you knew that"

"C'mon Vegeta, don't be like that" Goku said but where interrupted with a cough. "Oh, what do you need King Kai?"

"Have you seen Gohan?" King Kai asked.

"Yeah, the supreme Kai called both of us to gather and he explained to Gohan about our descendants and when Gohan asked if he could train his, he said yes so Gohan left your planet two days ago to search for his possible descendant" Goku said scratching the back of his head later "sorry I forgot to tell you"

"I still don't know why I even put up with you" King Kai muttered.

"Because I'm awesome" Goku proudly declared and Vegeta smirked at king Kai's annoyed face.

* * *

_Konoha_

* * *

"What do you want you stupid tree huggers" Kankuro snarled out.

"To warn you" was the reply from behind him as he felt a blade on his neck making the puppet user freeze and unintentionally drop Konohamaru who ran to hide behind Sakura. Temari saw Naruto beside him and reached for her fan but found out that it wasn't there.

"Lovely weapon" a voice beside her said and she looked to see Vegeta holding her fan, inspecting it "I wonder what happens if I crush it" he added starting to crush the weapon on his hand and Temari was surprised when she heard a crushing sound and as she saw her fan starting to get damaged, she acted quickly before it broke completely.

"Stop! I'll be careful next time and make sure that the idiot will behave" she pleaded and Vegeta smirked some more and threw her fan.

"Then you tell the idiot on the tree beside the other idiot to stop hiding" Vegeta said and he pointed to the person standing on the branch next to a surprised Uchiha who was leaking killer intent like there was no tomorrow.

"Kankuro, you're a disappointment to our village" the person stated as he sunshined from the tree to stand in front of his brother.

"But Gaara they started i-"

"Shut up, or I'll kill you" Gaara interrupted and he turned to look at Naruto who was studying a possible opponent in the Chunin exam. He has fair skin and short, spiky, auburn hair which was sometimes depicted as red in the earlier parts of the series. He has green eyes, in the anime it is predominantly blue. Gaara has no distinctive pupils, or eyebrows either. He has two very notable traits in his appearance: firstly, he has Tanuki-like black eye rings, having them since his birth. Secondly, he carved the kanji "love" on the left side of his forehead. He wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around his gourd that contains his sand. He also wrapped his black forehead protector over the band. Gaara asked his observer a question by the time Sasuke sunshined down.

"What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Good" Gaara replied and he turned to the other Sayian "and you?" he asked.

"Vegeta Briefs"

"I'll be looking forward to facing and killing you in the exams Uzumaki, Briefs" Gaara said then he turned to his siblings and ordered "Let's go"

"Hai/Hai" they replied and all three of them left.

Naruto sheathed his sword and walked next to Vegeta with a smirk "this exams gonna be awesome" he said and Vegeta agreed.

"I agree, but we have a meeting in 1 hour" Sasuke said "that's what I came to say" and with that, the four of them left leaving Konohamaru who was still shaking behind.

* * *

**FIN**

**What do you guys think of this chapter?**

**I know it should be longer but i was in a rush to do something.**

**I hope you all gained something. Gimmie some good reviews and you'll get the next one early.**

**I apologies if this feels short and rusheed, and here in my story, Naruto and Konohamaru met but I am not revealing the meeting.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A.N This chapter is good to go, sorry for the delay, I was stuck and needed help from my BETA, so you give SinOfDisaster as much credit as you give me. This chapter may feel awkward to some readers, I apologize in advance to those and the females if they find anything offensive for it was Sasuke thinking that, not me, I think everyone is awesome in their own way.**_

_**We are at the half way point of the story, so you expect the cross over just around the corner, I won't tell uou when though the smart ones already know when the crossover is if I mentioned it before, well, then I guess I'm stupid.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**_P.S I don't own Naruto or DBZ._**

**_Legends_**

_"_…" talking

_"…"__thoughts_

**"…"Demon/Summon/Jutsu speech**

**"…"Demon/Summon thinking**

**_Story start_**

* * *

In training ground 7, four Genin were seen waiting for their tardy sensei. Two Sayians were thinking of possible opponents where as one Uchiha was sulking, thinking about how to kill his brother but the pink head Genin finally spoke clearing the tension.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, do you want to hang out after today?" she asked

"Depends on what your definition is" Sasuke replied.

"Training, then just the two of us relaxing somewhere private" purred out Sakura as she seductively swung her hips as she moved to Sasuke and literally threw her body at him.

_Well, I do need to start rebuilding my clan…_Sasuke thought _but it's good that she started training, I wouldn't want my offspring to be weak _then he looked at Sakura, _plus it will be good to have my own free personal medic to heal me._

"Of course, but that will be later today after we train; I also want us to hang out more often" Sasuke said then smirked in victory as he saw Sakura beam at him, and rub her chest along his making Sasuke blush a bit.

"Great! You won't regret it Sasuke-kun!" she replied and gave Sasuke a peck on his cheek and went off to thinking how great the day will be.

_Excellent, now I can mold her into the perfect breeding machine I need but she will be the first of many, _Sasuke thought as he was thinking about a certain blonde and a couple other fan-girls.

"So how long do we have to wait?" Vegeta asked looking at Naruto ignoring Sasuke and Sakura.

"Just about…" Naruto started then he snapped his fingers.

POOF

"Sorry I'm late-"Kakashi tried to say as he appeared from the smoke.

"Save it" Naruto interrupted "Just do what you're here for!"

Kakashi scowled at Naruto a bit then eye smiled "Here" he brought out four forms "Are four forms needed to participate in the Chunin exam I nominated you four" he handed it to them "You will have to sign the papers and meet at the academy tomorrow at 9 am" He then picked out his book "Good luck!"

POOF

Naruto, Vegeta, and Sasuke immediately signed the forms, but Sakura was reluctant until she heard Sasuke speak.

"If you do not sign the form, I won't hang out with you."

Without hesitation, Sakura signed the form and they took off to do their personal business.

* * *

_The next day_

* * *

The two Sayians were standing in front of the academy with the dual blades on Naruto's back and Shameda on Vegeta's being; the only difference in their clothing the previous day.

Sakura and Sasuke then appeared and made their way to the doors following Naruto and Vegeta's lead.

As they reached the second floor, they saw a door with the sign, 302 and two random Chunin sitting in front of the passage ways blocking any Genin that need to pass through but as Naruto was about to head onwards, he heard a voice highly familiar to him,

"Please let us through, we only want to pass…" the voice said.

The guard just sneered at the owner of the voice "And why should we let a couple of wannabes through when they can't even beat us experienced Chunin?"

"Because fate deemed it so, let me do the talking Tenten", said another voice as the owner turned to look at the female of his useless team (in his mind) and once again mentally congratulated her on what she was wearing, but it won't do her good because you can't change fate. Contrast to what she was wearing before, she now sports a long-sleeved black blouse with a high collar and blue fastener and edges paired with similarly color, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. The shuriken holster and the bandage on her right leg are removed. She wears black fingerless gloves, with her forehead protector having switched to the same color and her shinobi sandals having been replaced by black, open-toed sandals with low heels, and the shoes extend to the lower ankles; everything is still a reference to the Chinese culture. She holds a giant summoning scroll on her back that she uses when fighting.

Tenten huffed and looked away from her team mate with her hands crossed underneath her breasts "It's always fate with you Neji; I simply can't see why you can acknowledge the fact that women are as good as men in Taijutsu?"

Neji slightly glared at her "Because fate deemed it so that you will always be inferior" he said. Neji wore a black forehead protector that he wore snugly over his forehead. He wore a khaki shirt, under which he wore a dull blue shirt with mesh armor underneath it, dark brown shorts, with blue shinobi sandals. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg. He also had black hair, which is usually depicted as dark brown; his hair reached the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end in a loose ponytail. While two straps attached to a smaller headband underneath his ninja forehead protector frame the sides of his face.

"Please, we are team mates, it is most un-youthful to fight amongst ourselves" a voice spoke trying to be the peace maker here. His hair was cut into a bowl-cut style like Guy-sensei, and he also began wearing the same attire, consisting of a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. The only difference in his attire compared to the youthful Jounin were the bandages he regularly wears around his hands and wrists, which also cover a set of stitches on his left hand, a trait that was due to his rigorous Taijutsu training. He also possesses very thick eyebrows and large, rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes.

"Shut up Lee" his team mates said to the one now known as Lee but his full name was Rock Lee, Konoha's green wind beast.

"Cough Cough"

They turn to see Naruto and his team looking at them with confused expressions on their faces, and then Sasuke looked up and saw the number on the door and immediately knew it was a Genjutsu and called the Chunin out on it.

"Drop the Genjutsu, its weak" Sasuke said catching everyone's attention" even Sakura could see it a mile away" he ended ignoring Naruto, Vegeta and Tenten's face palms and Sakura's beaming face.

"It's true, it's like you didn't even put an effort in placing it" Sakura added making the three groan and the Chunin smirk.

"Looks like we have someone who thinks he's man enough to participate" The first Chunin said

"Then let's find out how strong this guy is" the second said as he got up and dashed to Sasuke ready to give him a punch and Sasuke looked ready to respond with a kick, but before they could attack each other, a hand stopped both their attacks and both looked to see the green freak blocking their attack.

"It is not polite to fight in front of a lady" Lee said as he looked up from his kneeling position.

"Hn." Sasuke said and his leg was released from lee's grip.

"Whatever" the Chunin said.

Lee looked up and suddenly turned to face Sakura with a serious expression on his face making Sakura feel crept by his stare.

He spoke "My name is Rock Lee!" he then gave the good guy pose with a ping on his white shiny teeth, "Please Go out with me" he announced causing all commotion to stop in the hall with every head looking at Sakura and lee.

Sakura for her part was frightened at this and gave the only answer she could give to him while not being subtle at it.

"No!"

Lee was crest fallen and sulked in the corner of the room with dark clouds over his head talking about the cruelty of the world with Tenten patting his back.

Neji didn't care and spoke to the Uchiha.

"You, what's your name?"

"Its common courtesy to give your name first before asking others for theirs" Sasuke replied then he walked to the stairs with his team following him leaving a fuming Neji behind.

Lee from his spot looked at the Uchiha's back as he was walking and told his team mates that he'll catch up later.

* * *

_With team 7_

* * *

"What a freak" Sakura said as she walked beside her team mates.

"Don't judge a book by its cover" Vegeta replied.

"I have to agree with Vegeta on that one, but you're on your own if you don't heed the warning" Naruto said then he motioned for Vegeta to come over.

"I need to discuss something with Vegeta real quick" Naruto said and the others shrugged.

"So you felt it too huh?" Naruto spoke in a hushed tone when he and Vegeta were in a safe distance.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed with the amount of power I sensed" Vegeta replied in an equally hushed tone.

"So what do we do about it?" Naruto asked.

"We wait and see, then we move on from then; I want to get an indebt on this guy's skill" Vegeta said and Naruto nodded.

"So we'll have to wait till the one-on-one matches" Naruto said but then he and Vegeta sensed something.

"Or we won't need to wait at all" Vegeta replied and tilted his head to the direction of the door where they saw a figure homing in on them.

"Speak of the Devil" Naruto muttered.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The Leaf Genin asked.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as anime sweat drop goes down the back of his headhe looked at Vegeta who shrugged and at Sasuke and Sakura who watched the scene with interest.

"Yes I am Naruto," He said "Who are you and what do you want?" O_f course I know who he is but he doesn't know that… _

"I am the Leaf's Beautiful Green Wild Beast, Rock Lee! Student of the Sublime Green Beast of Prey of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Lee introduces.

"Ok…?"

Lee pointed up at Naruto "I challenge you Naruto Uzumaki to a match!"

_He wants to fight me? _Naruto shrugged _Oh well, his loss _"I'm up for a round, Lee." He said as he stretched his legs.

"Excellent!" Lee said as he went into his usual fighting pose "Whenever you are ready to begin Naruto!"

"I'm ready right now," Naruto said.

Lee vanished reappearing behind Naruto in midair, Naruto blinks his eyes looking over his shoulder at the green spandex Leaf Ninja, and he was surprised at his speed. Before Lee's kick however could even connect Naruto vanished demonstrating his speed to reappearing in midair going into a backflip and landing on the ground now across from Lee.

_Not Bad _Naruto thought, of course he was not as fast as Naruto when he was serious.

_It wasn't like last time _Lee thought remembering that fight that broke out between Naruto and Sasuke in the Academy Training Field as he watched it secretly _Naruto was much faster than when he fought Sasuke, right now he is moving as fast as I am, I bet he is not even using half of it, incredible. _Lee thought with a smile, it didn't matter if Naruto was faster than him but now he has another worthy rival.

"Here I come!" Lee announced as Naruto narrowed his eyes, Lee dashed toward him with great speed for a Genin and Naruto did the same at the same pace. When they both met in center they both entered into a battle of Taijutsu, hand to hand, no weapons or Jutsu, just bare fists but both hadn't landed a blow on one another.

Both were blocking and dodging one another's attacks and Naruto was fighting on a level to Lee as he moved his head aside and Lee's fist going past him to dodging more punches thrown his way moving his head out of the way as he backed up and then brought up his left arm blocking a right kick from the fellow Leaf ninja, as he did block that kick it also made his feet slide atop the grass an inch which was something that Lee should be proud of.

Lee quickly brought his foot away and made another spinning jump kick only for Naruto to cartwheel backwards avoiding the attack, when Naruto was back on his feet from his cartwheel he saw Lee flipping over him and swinging down a kick that Naruto caught within his hands and spun Lee around in a complete 360 and throws him toward a tree who manages to recover himself in the air landing on the side of said tree and making the tree creak.

It wasn't over as Naruto witnessed Lee vanishes again and Naruto only directed his head up seeing the ninja appear from above and say aloud "**Dainamikku Entorī!**_** (**_Dynamic Entry!**)"** And somehow Lee's shot down toward Naruto with his right foot out and pointed upon Naruto below.

Naruto brought his arms above him crossing them over in an X and felt Lee's kick collide with his arms making his feet skid back along the grass with his foot still upon his arms and wind lightly blows grass He blocked my Dynamic Entry

_Not bad _Naruto thought _But! _Naruto pushed Lee off his arms by breaking his arms apart from their X formation making Lee flip backwards in the air, this is when Naruto vanishes in speed and when Lee lands on his feet Naruto immediately appears in the air before him delivering a right kick across Lee's face.

The result of the impact of the kick going across Lee's face sends him off to Naruto's left over the soccer field, as he was flying over the field of grass he suddenly feels a hand grasp his hand grasp his ankle pulling him back, in a slow motion moment Lee looks to see Naruto with a fist reared over him and was going to introduce it to his face. What WOULD'VE happened was Naruto punching his fist down upon Lee's face crashing his head first into the ground.

But that is what WOULD'VE happened if a kunai wasn't thrown stopping Naruto from delivering the knockout punch, Naruto backing away and Lee recovering from hitting the ground bursting back into backflips in a total of four before coming to a stop upon the grass on a knee. Both Lee and Naruto look to the source of the one who threw the kunai and it was a girl that Naruto knew and she was pissed.

"Ten-Ten, what are you doing here?" Lee asked.

"Looking for you," Ten-Ten said "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I and Naruto were having a match!"

_Yeah and I was winning _Naruto thought but that is what he thinks as the match was never finished so if one were to think then he wouldn't know if he was going to win as it was interrupted by Ten-Ten.

"You and who…?" Ten-Ten said and looked to Lee's opponent seeing Naruto _Idiot! I'll deal with you at your apartment _she looked to Lee seeing that he had damage upon his left cheek from Naruto's kick and looked back at Naruto seeing not a sign of having taken a blow from Lee _Expected when facing Naruto _

"Ten-Ten, if you please do not mind this battle between the Leaf's Beautiful Green Wild Beast and Konoha's Twin Monkey" Lee said as Naruto and Vegeta looked up in surprise from the reference.

Ten-Ten looked at Naruto once again in disbelief, at hearing the title but that didn't serve any good as Naruto was surprised as well. No matter she got to the matter that was important, Might Guy calling them in for a team meeting "Lee, we have to go and meet up with Neji and Guy sensei, he has something important to tell us."

Lee nodes understanding and stands tall once again walking up to Naruto stopping before him "Forgive me Naruto but it seems we will have to finish out match another day,"

"Fine with me Lee." Naruto said and brought up his right fist placing it against his left hands palm and gives a bow and Lee did the same.

"Farewell!" Lee said and ran in Ten-Ten's direction; said person's direction was still looking at him and gave a slight glare she soon looks away and follows after Lee.

They walked down the hall seeing double doors ahead and the familiar Kakashi was standing in their path…

"So, all of you came." Kakashi said.

"What do you take us for?" Naruto said.

"Are you four ready for this, once you go in…there is no turning back."

"We can do this sensei, together as a team." Sakura said.

Vegeta snorted "Don't expect me to be too trusting in that statement" and Sakura glared at him.

"Alright then," Kakashi said and Team 7 was going to walk around him.

"Now get in there and make you'll sensei proud." Kakashi said as he walked around them and away.

"Are we ready for this?" Naruto asked.

"Stop stalling" Vegeta said.

"Let's go," Sasuke tried to take control but was ignored by the two Sayians.

"Ready," Sakura said and so she and Sasuke open the double doors walking inside and what they saw next within the room was A LOT of other Genin!

"That's a lot of people," Sakura said.

Naruto was looking upon the headbands of the ninja's taking note "Sand, Rain, Grass, and Waterfall…" He took notice of one ninja that stood out, wearing an orange GI much like that of his grandfather used to wear.

"Well look who's arrived," Kiba's voice said as he along with Shino and Hinata walked up "We were starting to think that you guys chickened out," Kiba said with smirk.

"Oh well if it isn't the dog and his Puppy?" Naruto said.

"What was that Naruto? Who are you calling a dog?" Kiba asked.

"Actually I was referring to Akamaru up there as the dog, you Kiba are the Puppy." Naruto said.

"Why you little!" Kiba snarled.

"I don't think fighting is allowed at the moment, Kiba." Shikamaru's voice said as he walked up toward the group with Choji by his side "At least not yet I think,"

_Where's Ino? _Naruto wondered.

"SASUKE!" The familiar voice of Ino squealed as she jumped onto Sasuke's back asking him if he missed her, Sasuke was only annoyed as he was trying to get her off him.

_Speak of the devil _Naruto thought.

"Hey hands off Ino Pig!" Sakura said and the glare contest between the two love sick puppies over Sasuke began.

"You guys should really keep it down wouldn't want to make too many more enemies now will you?" A voice interrupted the meeting resulting in an annoyed Sakura and Ino.

Naruto asked the question on everyone's mind, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry my name is Kabuto Yakushi" the boy now known as Kabuto replied. He has onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which is normally kept in a ponytail that extends to his upper back, with his bangs framing either side of his forehead, he also wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. He typically wore an Otogakure forehead protector, but was first seen wearing a Konohagakure forehead protector as a part of his Genin disguise, not that they knew of course.

Sakura spoke to the glasses wearing Genin "So Kabuto have you taken this exam before?" and some were curious to know as well.

Kabuto just replied her easily "Yes, I have taken this exam a number of times"

Kiba snickered and said "Man you must suck." And Kabuto twitched at that

Kabuto replied him after he calmed down "Or this exam is harder than you think it is."

Sasuke spoke up as he heard something that caught his attention "So you have info on everyone that is taking this exam?"

Kabuto replied, glad that this was brought up "Yes, I have info on pretty much everyone in this room." And the Genin looked surprised at that.

Naruto narrows his eyes at that and asked, "So Kabuto you are a Genin correct?"

Kabuto replied, "Yes I am"

Naruto looks at him and raises his voice, "So Kabuto a Konoha GENIN is able to sneak into an enemy village, and gain info on all of their Genin and their teams."

Kabuto looks at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto added "I always thought that a spy network was only run by Jiriaya in the leaf. Last time I heard about him was he was chasing around that pathetic snake pedophile Orochimaru."

Kabuto tenses and narrows his eyes at Naruto.

Vegeta sees Kabuto tense with narrowed eyes and see's what Naruto is doing.

Right when Kabuto was about to say something the room bursts into smoke. A scarred man appears yelling, "Alright maggots stop talking and line the hell up to get your number." Naruto was seated in the middle of Vegeta and Tenten.

Ibiki stands in the front, wall to wall Chunin's on each side of the Genin. Ibiki looks at the Genin and says, "Ok for this part of the test you all will take an exam. There are some rules you will need to follow first. Rule one: If you are caught cheating you will lose 2 points, right now you have a total of 10 points. Rule two: You pass or fail as a team, if one of your team mates' points reach 0 you all fail." Rule three: The tenth question will be given to you in the last 10 minutes of the exam."

Naruto looks over at Vegeta and smirks already figuring out what the real test is. Once the test starts Naruto wait 10 minutes before he makes his move.

Naruto stands up and walks over to the Chunin that was planted with the Genin. Naruto grabs the Chunin, picks him out of his seat and throws him out the window. While everyone was busy watching the Chunin fly out the now broken window; Naruto grabs his already completed test. Ibiki was stunned in all of his years no applicant did what this Genin has just done. Naruto walks back to his test erases the name of the Chunin and replaces it with his own.

Vegeta not wanting to be shown up grabs his own Chunin and throws him into the with half his body hanging from the ceiling. Once again the room is stunned on how 2 Genin can just take out 2 Chunin's during a test. Ibiki finally snaps out of it and starts yelling at the 2 Genin, "You two why did you just attack other people in my testing hall. If your answer is not good enough I will throw your entire team out of this exam." Naruto looks at Ibiki and smirks, "Since I only cheated once I still have 8 points left isn't that right proctor."

Ibiki grits his teeth knowing the Genin is right. Finally he looks at the both of them and says, "Fine but anyone else caught doing that will instantly be kicked out of the exams!" Finally the last 10 minutes came. Ibiki looked at the remaining candidates that didn't lose all of their points. He then gave out the tenth question, "Ok for the final question there is 1 more rules you will need to know. You can choose not to take this question and fail the exam or you can take the question, but if you fail you are banned from ever taking the Chunin Exams ever again!"

This statement terrifies most of the Genin until 1 brave Genin got the nerve to say, "You can't do that, there are lots of people who are taking the test again." Ibiki looks at the Genin and smirks, "Then you're just very unlucky." All of a sudden hands started popping up all over the room. After 5 minutes of the tension Ibiki looks at the remaining candidates. "To everyone that is still in this room, you all pass the first stage of the Chunin exam!"

Ibiki smiles down at the stunned group still processing how they passed the exam. After saying this he takes off his blue bandana. The Genin look on with disgust and some looking a bit green. Once the bandanna is off they see scars and puncture marks all over his head, "In this world there are always missions where you will have almost no info on the target(s). If your caught your dead or worse give up information. The counter to that is also false info can kill not only you, but your entire team."

After scaring the Genin Ibiki looks to his right and sees a black dot coming right towards the room. He sighs and moves back just a little allowing the black ball to enter the room. Once the object enters the room it explodes into a banner with a strange women in front of it. The banner saying, "_The one and only Hebi-sama Anko Mitarashi!"_

Ibiki just stands there and says, "Anko you're early again."

Anko looks around the room and sees a lot of Genin still in the exam. "Ibiki I think you went a bit easy on these Genin."

Ibiki looks at her saying, "Maybe they are just smarter or braver then the last batch."

Anko looks at the Genin and laughs, "Don't worry Ibiki by the time I'm done over half of them will be dead!"

Hearing this most of the Genin gulp while Naruto and Vegeta smirk knowing the second exam will be fun.

Anko jumps around shouting, "Ok, everyone the easy part is over welcome to hell meet me at training ground forty-four!" She jumps out the same window she enters.

Ibiki looks at the Genin still trying to process what just happened. Ibiki shouts, "You heard the lady get the hell out of here!" After hearing the shout all the Genin rush out of the building. After everyone arrives at the enclosed forest Anko started shouting, "Ok, Genin welcome to training ground forty-four otherwise known as The Forest of Death." After saying that Anko started handing out wavers saying that they needed to sign them; so Konoha is not liable for their deaths.

After getting their heaven scroll team 7 gathered at their gate 13 waiting to enter. Once the gate opens all four of the members rush into the forest. A mile in the forest everyone stops. Naruto looks at everyone and says in a serious voice, "Come out I know you have been following us, and you're no Genin!"

"Kukukuku…." The laughter crept everyone out including Sasuke who wondered why he even laughed like that then the voice continued "very good, though I was expecting Sasuke-kun to be the one to find out" the person said as she came into view but the person knew the jig was up so she took off her disguise.

"Gah!" Sasuke shouted as he saw who was there, he stumbled back and he knew he couldn't fight this person, so he grabbed his breeding market a fled like the coward he was leaving Naruto and Vegeta behind saving his own skin because a dead Uchiha can't face Itachi.

"Did he just…" Vegeta looked at the spot Sasuke was as he flew.

"I think he did" Naruto replied then turned to Vegeta "Please go after him, I wouldn't want the brat to die if he gets ambushed"

Vegeta sighed "You owe me for this one" he then looked back at the figure that was smiling and left.

"Orochimaru…" Naruto said as he looked at the said the name of the snake Sanin who smiled even more.

"It's good to see my reputation precedes me even among a ninja such as yourself monkey twin" the Sanin said.

_There it is again _Naruto thought as he heard the title and looked at the Sanin. Orochimaru was a tall man with extremely pale skin and waist-length black hair. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes nature. He wore a plain grey garb with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings. He is seen wearing a black polo neck under it.

"Though I wonder if the rumor of facing Itachi and winning is true" he thought out loud.

"Why don't you find out you stupid snake" Naruto said and Orochimaru shook his head.

"Tut, tut, I think I'm gonna have to teach you some manners on not insulting your betters" he said in a chiding tone and got into his fighting stance after taking out his blade, _**The **__**Kusanagi **_from his mouth and leaked killer intent at Naruto.

"Bring it" Naruto said as he got into his fighting stance with his own sword drawn from his hip ignoring the intent being sent his way by the Sanin.

And thus the waiting contest begun.

* * *

_**FIN**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, I think the ending was rushed. Tell me what you think guys and girls.**_

_**Review Kindly.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N Its safe to say that I was highly disappointed in the lack of reviews by you guys in the last chapter, it makes me think that I'm not trying in this story at all so please try wour best too give me as much reviews as possible to motivate early release of the next chapter.**

**Please give SinOfDisaster as much credit as you give me for it is he who helped me edit this chapter.**

**Ii hope you enjoy.**

**P.S I don't own Naruto or DBZ.**

**Legends**

"…" talking

"…" _thoughts_

**"…" Demon/Summon/Jutsu speech**

**"…" _Demon/Summon thinking_**

**Story start**

* * *

CLING!

At the drop of a leaf, two swords clashed, sending a small shockwave around the area and Orochimaru looked to see a clone or the real Naruto blocking his strike with a sword of his own.

_(What! No sword can take that much pressure from the strike on my sword and still hold,)_ the Sanin thought. _(At the very least, the brat's sword should have shattered. I have to know what type of sword it is.)_ He looked to Naruto and asked, "Interesting metal. You don't see many blades that can hold the Kusanagi and stay intact, so I wonder: what metal was used to make yours?"

"Fuck you," Naruto replied, and Orochimaru was surprised when he was pushed back, but Naruto didn't give him time to act surprised because he activated his wind chakra and his sword was glowing blue.

Naruto drew back and swung with more force than before, using his Ki to add power to his blade and struck. Orochimaru was surprised when his Kusanagi broke.

"Wha-" Orochimaru stuttered.

Naruto's clone appeared from behind Naruto, moved around the original and gave the shocked Sanin a hard punch to the stomach that sent him tumbling backwards. He stopped tumbling and held his stomach in pain from the attack thrown at him. _(Da Fuck! How'd the brat get that strong? It's almost as strong as Tsunade's punch if not stronger,)_ Orochimaru thought, and then he took a soldier pill that Kabuto made to heal his bones.

Naruto's clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Naruto stabbed his sword to the ground and took the fighting stance of the Kame-ken, and Orochimaru took the Kyotōryū Martial Arts and both stared at each other, waiting for one to move.

In a burst of speed, they both disappeared and appeared in front of each other, meeting with fists. Orochimaru then slid under Naruto and tried to give him a punch in the stomach, but was interrupted when Naruto gave him a blow to the face which he Karwarmied to.

The Sanin appeared a few feet behind Naruto and went through hand signs. **"Hebitsukai no Jutsu! (Snake Charmer Technique!)**" He back flipped, and landed on all fours with his mouth opening, and a giant snake emerged from it, dissolving his body afterwards (A.N fans of ninja storm should be familiar with this skill), aiming for Naruto, who jumped out of the way. The snake followed him, intending on striking him, but when Naruto used Karwami, the snake struck the tree behind him, and dissolved back into Orochimaru, who went through another set of hand signs.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique!)"**

He slammed his palm on the ground, and black markings appeared, followed by a large puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared, Naruto saw the Sanin standing on a rather big snake.

Orochimaru jumped down, pointed to Naruto, and ordered the snake, "Attack!" he screamed, and the giant snake lunched itself at its prey.

Naruto saw the snake coming to him, and wasn't worried while Orochimaru grinned at him laughing moments after.

"Look at you. You're so scared that you can't even move. Kukukukuku…" He chuckled, but stopped shortly after he witnessed something. He just saw another shocking sight.

SMASH!

CRASH!

Naruto punched the snake on its head, stopping its advance, and as the hard hit landed to its skull, then Naruto appeared at the end tail of the downed snake, he picked up its tail, hefted it over his shoulder and easily swung the snake at the Sanin who quickly used Karwami to evade the giant snake. Naruto then slammed the snake forcing it too hiss in pain then the snake disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Naruto stood up straight, dusting his hand and rotating his shoulder while Orochimaru stood still, in shock at the strength Naruto had.

"Seriously, snake. You have to do better than that," He said to the Sanin, who gritted his teeth in anger at seeing how quick his pet was destroyed.

"Brat!"

Orochimaru snarled, and stretched his hands and screamed, **"Sen'eijashu! (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!)**"

From both his sleeves, out came snakes, quite a lot, heading towards Naruto with their mouths open. Naruto raised his palm and aimed at the snake then charged up his Ki and fired a Ki blast at the snakes.

When Orochimaru saw this, he wondered what Naruto did but he didn't have time to ponder about that as he went through another set of hand signs and threw his head backwards. As he brought both palms to his mouth, he inhaled, and mentally called out the name of his Jutsu.

**"Fūton: Daitoppa! (Wind Style: Great Break-through!)** Naruto just stood there and canceled it out with his own Jutsu by quickly forming hand-signs.

**"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! ("Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu)"**

A bigger than normal fire ball erupted from Naruto's mouth, and it changed its shape into that of a dragon and flew towards Orochimaru, cancelling his wind attack, and striking the Sanin, exploded on impact, taking Orochimaru with it.

Naruto watched as the smoke cleared and the body of the Sanin crawled out from it, looking disfigured, and he wanted to puke at what was happening.

Orochimaru knelt up straight, and opened his mouth wider than normal. A pair of slimy hands emerged and held on to the mouth for support as the rest of the body came out.

"That's just sick," Naruto said. Orochimaru heard him and smiled.

"When you live as eccentric and intelligent life like mine, your hands get dirty," he said and Naruto just shook his head and responded,

"I'd rather not want to hurt innocents, I was raised not to," Naruto said as he remembered the message from his grandfather.

_"Never harm an innocent" Goku said from his spot at the time chamber._

_"Define innocent," Naruto asked sitting next to his grandfather in his super Sayian mode._

_"Everybody's definition differs. From my time, the innocent where those who weren't able to defend themselves from evil even though some of them are just as corrupted," Goku explained._

_"But in my time, almost everyone in the elemental nations is corrupt with either power, greed or mostly fear. They even influence their kids to follow in their footsteps, so how can I tell which one was innocent?" Naruto finished, asking a question at the end._

_"That, only you can answer Naruto" Goku said and both turned to look into the distance of a setting sun indicating the end of a day in the chamber._

_(And I still don't know how to answer that,)_ Naruto thought then he saw that the Sanin had finished his thing and retook his fighting stance the same time as Orochimaru did.

"Congratulations for pushing me that far, Naruto-kun" Orochimaru started. "I honestly expect more from you."

"And that's what you'll get," and both met with a fury of punches and kicks after that was said. Every blow the Sanin gave was blocked or countered, whereas every punch Naruto gave hit its intended target.

Orochimaru stumbled and leapt away from Naruto and got on all fours. He never expected to use this. _(His body will make a far better choice than Sasuke, though,)_ he thought and he opened his mouth,

**"Mandara no Jin (Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes Silk!)"**

A wave of snakes was seen released from the Sanin's mouth, heading straight to Naruto, who looked at the skill with disgust.

_(I'll need a wide range attack to take this,)_ Naruto thought as he saw the snakes slithering to him, and Orochimaru standing up from his attack. Naruto opened both his palms, placed a forehand on the back hand and brought the joined hand above his head. He gathered up his chi and thought, _(I just know the Sanin would want to know what I'm doing, and I'm sure people will feel this. That's why I have to lower the power_just_enough to make people not feel it but strong enough to take the snakes.)_

Orochimaru looked at Naruto _(What's the brat doing? He should be running for his life, not standing still,)_ the Sanin thought. Then his eyes widened at the energy he felt being drawn. _(That's not chakra…)_

**"Masenko ha (Demon Flash!)"**

A yellow beam of energy shot forward from Naruto's palm and straight through the snakes, destroying them as it passed through, and as Orochimaru saw this, he went through hand signs as quickly as possible.

**"Summoning: Rashōmon!"**

Orochimaru got down on one knee and placed both hands on the ground, where black linings came out, indicating the summoning seals, and as the earth shook, a gate slowly rose up from the ground, and as Naruto's technique hit it when it finished forming.

_(Needs more power,)_ Orochimaru thought as he gritted his teeth, and he quickly formed hand signs and slammed his palms to the ground, adding more chakra to the previous technique than before.

**"Summoning: Triple Rashōmon!"**

The ground shook as he said that, and two more gates rose from the earth, standing proudly behind the first.

"Not bad snake, but I'm better" Naruto said as he was effortlessly releasing his attack, then with another burst of Ki, Naruto's technique grew bigger. "Now to get rid of that gate," he added. He pushed forward and forced his attack through the gate.

"HA!"

The first gate opened, letting the beam through. The second gate tried to stop the attack, but its strength got weaker, and was forced open. Orochimaru was sweating and gritting his teeth as the brat's technique passed through the first two gates.

_(Kuso, how is this brat so strong?)_ The Sanin gritted his teeth as he thought while still holding the gate up, but the gate was being forced open little by little. (It's… too… strong… he was panting and tried to close the gate with as much chakra but when Naruto added another burst of chi, the third gate was forced open, and the attack went straight to the Sanin's tired body.

As the attack hit, he screamed as he felt the pain that soared through his body. After a few minutes, the attack exploded, taking a good chunk of the forest with it.

* * *

_With team 10_

* * *

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji where just about taking a break from the work they did setting up traps foe enemies when they heard the scream by the Sanin and the explosion that followed.

"W-what was that?" Choji stuttered out, his bags of chips dropped on the floor.

"It looks like whoever screamed like that, died a horrible death," a scared Ino said. "Should we go see what did that?"

"Too troublesome. Plus, if there's someone that can cause that damage, I wonder what would happen if we encountered him/her." Shikamaru replied.

"I'm with Shika here," Choji said, and then with a look of guilt towards Ino, "Sorry" he added.

"It's okay," Ino said as she mentally agreed with Shika's analysis, but refused to say that out loud.

_Somewhere in the forest_

A Rounin was just done with his opponents, and he was about to seal both scrolls in the pocket of his dark blue trench coat pocket when he looked up and frowned from what he was doing, and felt a familiar skill being used.

"Wasn't that the Masenko?" he asked himself, still frowning as he looked towards the direction he felt the energy. "I better go investigate," he added as he turned to the direction he felt the energy, and left with a dash.

* * *

_With team 8_

* * *

"What was that?" Kiba asked as his body was still shaking from what he saw about Gaara and the scream with the followed explosion after.

"I don't know," Hinata stuttered out, as she too was scared to wits at that.

"My insects are acting restless at the outpour of energy that was felt. It is advised that we best avoid that area because we don't want to confront that," Shino said.

"True," Kiba said. "I'm sure I could have taken them on with Akamaru" he added with a grin as he boasted his skill.

"Kiba!" Shino ordered and Kiba frowned.

"Fine. Let's go get the scroll and quickly end this phase of the exam" He said and Akamaru agreed with a bark and jumped on his masters head as Kiba started leaving with Shino following him.

Hinata left a few minutes later while thinking of how a certain black haired Sayian if doing.

* * *

_With Vegeta_

* * *

Vegeta looked up to the direction of where he was sure he felt Naruto's energy rise, and he heard the scream and explosion and shook his head.

"Idiot," he muttered and he got back to searching for Sasuke.

* * *

_With Naruto_

* * *

Naruto looked at the damage done, and tried to feel out for Orochimaru's chakra. He felt nothing there, and he knew that a lot of people would be coming here due to the scream and the tremor the explosion caused. He went to pick up his sword, gave it a 520 spin, and sheathed it in its place as he looked back at the damage.

"If you manage to get up from that, then I'll deal with you later."

He then took off in flight to help Vegeta search for his 'team'.

Meanwhile back in the crater, a hand emerged from a pile of gravel that was seen, and out weakly crawled a body. Orochimaru survived the blast by pure luck, but his current body was damaged and from the signature he was feeling, even though they were quite the distance, people were closing in on him. With his body out of the rubble, he opened his mouth and out came a pair of hands, followed by a head. Then he pulled out, revealing a brand new body, healed with no injuries seen.

"Kukukuku… Yes, Naruto-kun's body would have done nicely. But alas, with the Kyubi no Yoko sealed inside him, I would be rejected immediately," He said. Then he felt the familiar energy of his failed experiment. "Let's see how my ex-apprentice is doing," he said as he cackled moments later and slowly disappeared into the earth.

* * *

_With Anko_

* * *

Anko was running as fast as she could when she suddenly stopped and bopped her head.

"Doy! Flight!"

But as she was about to take off, she sensed his presence from the ground below her and formed a ball of Ki on her hand resembling the Rasengan, and she threw it ever so slowly at the spot he was bound to emerge from.

Orochimaru had no idea of the impending doom that was waiting for him as he burrowed in the earth so as he rose up from the ground with his eyes closed and smirk on his face, he never got to see the incoming bomb sent his way.

"My, my, Anko-chan. What a pleasure it's been to finally meet you after all this while," Orochimaru said. When he finally opened his eyes with a chuckle, he was confused when he saw his apprentice smirk back to him. "Hmm, are you that happy to finally see me?" he asked, curious as to her facial expression.

"I've got two words to respond to that," she said and Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"What are they?" he asked but Anko smirked even more. That was when he felt the slight change of temperature on his chest area. When he looked down, his eyes widened in surprise at the bomb hovering at his chest he looked back at Anko with a deadpan expression on his face.

"Boom, Bitch!" Anko said.

BOOM!

An explosion was heard moments later, taking the Sanin with it. Anko laughed at his predicament but knew he was still alive because she could still sense him. As Orochimaru came out from the explosion, Anko aimed her finger at him and gathered her chi.

**"Hebi Ho_ (Snake cannon!)"**

A beam shaped like a snake was fired at the Sanin who just looked got out of the rubble with his body aching him, so then he saw the cannon, he knew that today wasn't his day, so he took the hit and his already pain-filled world doubled over with more pain.

"And thus the student surpasses the teacher" Anko said as she watched her attack hit him. She waited for the dust to settle after the explosion and saw Orochimaru's body still standing although badly injured from both blast attacks and she knew that he would be able to fight and was about to finish him off but stopped when he spoke.

"Tell sensei that the exam must go on or else the village will be destroyed" he managed to say out but as Anko tried to attack him, his body turned to earth and he disappeared. Anko of course tried to feel out for his signature.

"DAMN IT!" she shouted and she destroyed the spot he was last spotted. "Next time snake, you'll die by my hands"

Moments after she said that, she left with a flame Shushin to report what she saw to the Hokage hoping he'll let her deal with her sensei.

* * *

_With Naruto_

* * *

Naruto was flying above the trees scouting for his team and evading detection from the enemy when he heard a scream. He dived down into the trees and saw a girl that was backing away in fright.

The girl was too busy backing in fear of the bear to actually feel the incoming chakra of her savior, so she was surprised when a black haired boy with a blue muscle shirt and dark red pants tucked into a pair of blue boots landed in front of her and she was even more surprised when he simply blocked a strike from the bear with his palm.

Naruto shook his head as if in disappointment "Tut, tut, didn't your mum teach you never to hit a lady as beautiful as her?" he chided wagging his finger at it and Karin blushed at being called beautiful but that ended when the bear gave an anger roar.

He looked back at Karin and smiled at her causing her to blush again "Excuse me while I take care of this mess will you?" he then looked back at the bear with a serious face and cocked his fist backwards "Now as for you…" he gave the bear a punch on its stomach and the bear was hunched forward and Naruto then gave it an uppercut and the bear was launched skywards and Naruto appeared above the bear and gave it a blow that sent it back down the earth knocking it out. Then Naruto landed and looked at Karin and got a good look at her. Karin had crimson eyes, fair skin, and a blood-red hair which she wears in an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side giving half her hair the appearance of being spiky and somewhat unkempt on one side, while the other side is neat and straight. She had on a pair of brown glasses, which have a serrated blade hidden in them, and her outfit consists of a lavender uniform that exposes her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals. Her chest, neck and arms are covered with a few bite marks which are hidden by her uniform but Naruto was able to see some of them though. He popped out a Senzu and handed it to her.

"Here, it will heal those bite marks that are on your skin" Naruto said and she gladly took the bean and she felt something immediately change in her. Her chakra was bigger, her sight was blurry, so she took off her glasses and focused her eyes, she smiled because she could see clearly without them but because of her chakra sensing ability, she could feel some kind of barrier that's blocking chakra to her pupils so she added just enough chakra to her eyes to break it and Naruto smiled as he brought out his sword and showed her her own reflection and she gasped when she saw her eyes that were supposed to be red now greyish purple with one dot in the center.

"Is that the…" she started.

"Rinnegan? Yes, yes it is" he said and when Karin looked up at him, his eyes where the same as her with one difference, the amount of rings in it, she assumed that it would evolve in time so she wasn't worried. She then tried to get a feel of Naruto's chakra, and she was surprised at how it seemed to calm and dazzle her as well, making her feel comfortable and relaxed due to it being warm and bright and as she dug deeper, she see felt an additional chakra that used to be filled with malice, but from what she could feel, the malice was nearly gone, only a tiny speck was left and it seemed to be directed at one general person that's not here right now; that completely calmed Karin and she began to find herself attracted to this man that saved her, mostly because of his chakra though.

SNAP

SNAP

"Excuse me?"

Karin was snapped out of her daydream by the snapping and waving of fingers by Naruto. Her face turned the same color of her head at the closeness Naruto's face was to hers. Karin immediately latched herself to him, smothering his left hand in the valley of her breasts while she snuggled her face into his shoulder.

"I never got to thank you for saving me from the bear" she murmured but he heard her. She looked up at his face and continued "Most of my life I had to deal with the hatred of my village for being in an extinct clan that caused them problems. At first, I hated it but I knew in order to be accepted I had to do something to prove myself so I chose to become a medic, but not just any medic, one that was better than the legendry Tsunade herself so I tried my best towards that goal" she paused and saw Naruto listening to her, caught her breadth and continued "I found out that I had a skill that proved useful, but the side effects were something I considered. I knew that if I let people bite me, they would heal almost instantly, that was my ticket to approval but the side effects were the visible marks on my skin, that's why I had to wear a long-sleeved outfit, to hide them; because I knew I was going to live with them my entire life" she then pulled her sleeve and rubbed the smooth skin she saw and looked back at Naruto and held his face with two hands. "I want to thank you for ridding me of that burden and saving my life when my _teammates_ abandoned me to my death" and as she ended that, she gave him a very passionate kiss to the lips.

Naruto was shocked at her boldness; he didn't even get her name, yet he got her life history and a kiss. Can anyone say awkward?

When both were done sucking out each other's tongue Naruto looked flustered for a minute then turned his gaze to Karin and asked "Can I at least know the name of the baba that just kissed me before we move further?"

Karin flushed in embarrassment at being called a babe and forgetting t give him her name "My name is Karin, Karin Uzumaki" she said and Naruto nodded his head.

"Figured we were of the same clan" he said much to her shock "and since you seemed to have claimed me *insert Karin blush* it means I can do this" he ended then his K-9's sharpened and his eyes changed from their grayish purple to green and he chumped down on her neck and pumped his Sayian chi/chakra in her blood stream.

Karin moaned as she felt the pleasure in when she was supposed to feel pain. She felt foreign energy enter her and she winced in pain as she felt her tailbone extending and when she felt as if the pain stopped, she felt a furry appendage on her back and looked to see a tail wagging behind her. She then felt another furry appendage brush on her skin, then she looked at it and traced it back to Naruto who smiled.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and congratulations on being one of the strongest beings to roam the earth" he said and Karin just looked at him and thought _what did I just get myself into?_

* * *

**FIN.**

**I know giving Karin the Rinnegan and Sayian powers was too soon, but she only receives them and therefore hasn't been trained in them so while she'll be stronger than the average genin, she'll still be weak until she gets training.**

**Was her intro a bit over the top or just right?**

**From here on out, the story starts to enter its climax so I recommend you get ready for some interesting shit me and SinOfDisaster came up with.**

**Don't forget to review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A.N Earlier, I said we were reaching the climax of this story, it was a typo. I meant we were approaching the rising point of the story. Sorry for the delay, SinOfDisaster and I were discussing future events of this story you guys will find interesting. **_

_**For the Americans both north and south, sorry for the late greeting but HAPPY 4**__**TH**__** OF JULY even though its 7**__**th**__** here. I'm really sorry I didn't update it then as a make up to my story, you'll see some interesting fights in the future that I've set up.**_

_**For those that don't like what I'm about to do to Sasuke, suck it up! He was the perfect person needed to feel the role I needed and what good is this story without tough villains'?**_

_**On a side note, anyone watch Despicable me 2?**_

_**I do not own Naruto or DBZ**_

_**Don't forget, this story was edited by SinOfDisaster. Remember to credit him as much as me.**_

* * *

**Legends**

"…" talking

"…" _thoughts_

**"…" Demon/Summon/Jutsu speech**

**"…**"_**Demon/Summon thinking**_

**Story start**

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on the branch of a tree with his power level being so suppressed that not even Vegeta or Naruto could find him. Thinking about Naruto made his blood boil. Like what his two team mates believed, he abandoned them to fight against the Sanin while taking Sakura with him. Immediately after he left he knocked out an unsuspecting Sakura and left her body in a pile of rose bushes because her clothes mended with it making it the perfect hiding spot for her. He then quickly suppressed his energy to non-existent and left to view the match between Naruto and the Sanin with his sharingan activated.

What he saw infuriated him to no end. Naruto was trashing the Sanin's ass like it was an everyday thing and this was the same person that said Itachi beat him. Yeah like that's gonna be an excuse now. He saw the sword fight, and then the Jutsu fight which he couldn't copy anything, then he saw Naruto's beam attack that destroyed the Sanin. He was pissed that all the time they were sparring, both Sayians held back now he was at a loss at what to do on how to get stronger than them. He had the option of running to the Sanin, but he kept that to the back of his mind; he could always order Kakashi to teach him everything he knows, but that's not going to be useful because that's what he's doing wright now. But what other options were there?

_~ Come to me ~_

Sasuke's head snapped up and he looked around for where he heard that voice.

_~ Come ~_

Sasuke floated down and felt a pull on his senses. He turned to where he felt the pull and he heard the voice again.

_~ I can grant your wish ~_

That made Sasuke freeze. He had just one wish, power, power needed to kill Itachi and defeat Naruto and Vegeta, power needed to prove that the Uchiha are the best.

_~ Yes, I can see your inner desire and the blackness of your heart ~_

Sasuke saw what looked like the hilt of a sword; it seemed to be bandages covering the handle and the end of the hilt was pointed meanwhile, the top of the hilt was a cone shaped shield with pointed ends that seemed to curve up and its color was purple; appear and float towards him. It reeked with power.

"I want power to prove I'm the best, to prove that the Uchiha are the best, to prove that those monkeys are worthless" Sasuke said to the voice.

_~ Yes, we know of the monkeys you speak off, we will grant you the power needed to beat them ~_

Sasuke reached out and grabbed the hilt of the sword. He immediately felt the power coursing through his veins. He also felt a flash of memories download into his brain on what seemed to be like fights mostly and the humans that he saw were strikingly similar to Naruto and Vegeta. He saw most of the techniques they used and felt that they were too weak. He noticed that individually, the 'villians' were always losing but he noticed something; each of the villans, the humans or Sayians as he just found out were always in the brink of losing when by pure luck, a miracle happens and they win. Individually, these villans were strong, the strongest being the one called omega Shenron. They all gave the fighters trouble and as he finished viewing the memory, he thought.

_If I could find a way to combine all the villans power into one and use it to achieve my goals_

_You don't need to cuz it's already done _said a voice in his mind that just screamed power.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know how, but he was in his mind scape and he saw Syn Shenron and he appears as a large, humanoid, white, black and blue dragon. Two large, fleshy horns from the top of his head, and a pair of tiny feelers on his upper lip, giving the appearance of a mustache. Long black spikes protrude from his shoulders, elbows, back, and knees. Two more fleshy spikes protrude from the sides of his chest, and his abdomen and the back of his head are dark blue. What looked like a One-Star Ball is visible on his forehead, sporting the blue color and cracked appearance of all the corrupted balls but without the Namekian, the ball remained useless.

'_Who are you?' _Sasuke asked.

'_**I am Syn Shenron, the strongest of all shadow dragons and the strongest villans to make the Sayians suffer' Syn said.**_

'_I've heard that phrase before but have no clue as to what they are only they are just from some worthless clan that can't stand up to the Uchiha.' Sasuke said._

_**Syn chuckled 'if that's so, then how come your team mate, Naruto beat your big brother on the bridge?' he asked and raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's glare**_

'_That monster is NOT my brother, he stopped being my brother the moment he betrayed my clan, he deserves to die' Sasuke said as he baled his fist 'as for Naruto, I'll deal with him when the time comes but I do need power for that'._

'_Well, time for an education on what a Sayian is and how much power they have.' Syn then went into detail of what Sayians were, where they're from, how powerful they are, their various levels of transformations and other things he could think of, even the super Sayian god mode._

_(A.N Think about it, Syn/Omega Shenron is still Shenron so he still has just about as much knowledge on Sayians as Shenron does though why he was ignorant in DB GT I'll never know because by right, OMEGA should be as powerful and Knowledgeable as the original Shenron but since the Shenron was killed by king piccolo, well, I guess that counts)_

_When he finished the explanation, Syn Shenron said something that got Sasuke's attention 'right know, your knocked out in the real world and your body, internal, is going through several changes though your Uchiha blood will still be dominant; I'm just giving you some of the internal biology that other villans had' _

_Sasuke looked at Syn and rubbed his chin 'what abilities are we talking about?' he asked._

'_**from the cold clan, you get the ability to breathe in space along with transformation and half of each royal members Ki techniques' Syn said and Sasuke nodded.**_

'_Go on' he said and motioned for Syn to continue_

'_**From cell, you get his Ki techniques as well, along with his regeneration ability, the Zenkai, and his patience' Syn said 'from Janemba, you get his sword, strength, martial arts skill, dimension manipulation and **_**ALL **_**of his Ki attacks; from Baby, yes I know the name is stupid, you get his body manipulation and liquidation, and his possession ability, though what you do with it is beyond me; and from me, you get**__**super strength, super speed, superior knowledge, my patience, my impenetrable skin and my manipulation of air around a general area (make reference to DB GT when shadow dragons invade).**_

_Sasuke nods in appreciation 'That's all well and good but why pick me?' he asked._

'_Because you have the mentality needed to be the next supreme ruler of the universe, but in order to do that you need to take care of pests first.' Syn said and Sasuke agreed with a nod_

_Supreme overlord of the universe that had a nice ring to it but it is as he said, he'd have to take care of some pests' 'but I still have to be a ninja of this village not to arouse suspicion'_

'_**True and also, if you don't train your body, you will fall to your opponents.' Syn said 'it will take a total of ten years to master all the powers given to you but I decided to give you a freebie' Syn said and he snapped his fingers 'there, now you have super strength and it's all controlled so no need to train it' he said.**_

_Sasuke looked at his hands he brought up and squeezed them conjured an image of a 10 story building made entirely of steel and gave it a hard punch._

_CREAK_

_CRASH_

_Sasuke saw the building collapse before him in a manner of seconds and he smiled at the impressive sight and looked at his hands again 'Excellent…' he chuckled and then laughed insanely then stopped a moment later and looked at Shenron who found the sight amusing 'will the transformations I have change my outer appearance?' he asked._

'_**No, you just get a change of clothes after each transformation and because of cell's DNA, you have the ability to become something akin to a super Sayian.' Syn said and Sasuke nodded.**_

'_Hmm let's see here…' Sasuke said and he took the horse stance and started to gather energy in his mindscape like he saw the Sayians do._

'_Ha…'_

_The earth around him started to shake as he was gathering the energy; as the energy gathered some more, his muscles were bulging little by little. Syn was impressed as he knew what Sasuke was doing but did Sasuke himself know?_

'…_Ha ~ '_

_Lightning sparks started to gather around Sasuke and his hair was rising. Sasuke started to feel more powerful as the energy gathered and once he felt it gather at one spot wanting to burst out, he released it all at once in a mighty scream._

'_HA!' _

_The whole area exploded in an orange light and once the light was cleared, Sasuke was seen looking at his body in amazement as it glowed and faint blue flame like aura surrounded him. His hair was rising up from time to time._

_Sasuke closed his eyes and conjured an image of Konoha and how big it was. The image appeared below him and Shenron who raised an eyebrow but kept silent. Sasuke floated to the village, looked down on it, and pointed to the sky with his right hand._

'_Time to see if my creation skills paid off' Sasuke muttered and a red sphere started to form, lightening gathered around it as it grew bigger in size and three smaller spheres formed around it and rotated around the ultra large sphere with lightening sparks around it._

'_**Chibaku Tensei (Planetary Devastation)'**__ Sasuke calmly said not knowing the name was already taken. He tossed the planet like attack at the village look-alike and as the ball landed, it was grinding through the center of the village. Sasuke then placed both his palms together and drew them apart slightly; the result, the rotating moons shot off from the drilling ball and landed in different directions. Sasuke clenched his fist and the three drilling moons grew as big as the planetary ball instantly. He then clapped both palms together and all four bombs went off simultaneously destroying the village and a radius covering what seemed to be the entire fire nations with it._

'_Yes, this will do nicely' Sasuke said as he looked at the damage done 'now with this bio-upgrades, I can perform my Ki techniques easily without stress at all.' He then looked to see where Syn was only to find nothing there. He sighed and closed his eyes concentrating on leaving this area to the real world._

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes to see that only a second passed here in the real world while he spent close to an hour in his mindscape. He smiled at the power he knew he received and pointed his hands to the sky and started to gather his Ki for his Chibaku Tensei; it started to form, but as it was beginning to shape into a ball, it exploded above him causing him to look up at the damage then his finger.

"Looks like I still need to work on that in the real world" he said "but it did work in my mind scape. I guess that's different"

He then looked for the hilt of the sword because it wasn't on his hand when it was done. As if reading its summonses thoughts, it materialized in his right hand. He inspected the blade that looked like a broad sword, the color of the blade was black and the hilt changed from purple to red with the Uchiha sharingan tomoe in the middle. He swung at a tree and it destroyed leaving no traces behind.

"Well look what we have here" a voice from behind him spoke out making him turn around.

"Is this the Uchiha we were supposed to kill?" the female asked.

"Shut up Kin, Orochimaru-sama is never wrong about details like this" spoke a voice that was assumed to be the leader. The one called Kin had very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. She wore a forehead protector, a pale green vest somehow similar to a flak jacket, and snake patterned pants and scarf, much like her team-mates.

Kin scoffed at him "But Dosu, he looks so… weak" she said to her leader, Dosu. Dosu had bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large amplifier on his right arm for most of his attacks. His back was hunched, which made him look smaller than he actually was.

"You know what, I agree with her" their team mate said "I mean he look at that, doesn't even know how to hold a sword!"

"Zaku, what did I tell you about underestimating your enemy?" Dosu scolded and Zaku scoffed at him. Zaku had spiky, dark hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front. His forehead protector had an attached happuri under the cloth rather than connected to the metal plate. As with his team-mates Dosu and Kin, he wore a snake patterned scarf around his neck.

"I say we kill him and be done with it" Zaku said and he jumped to land in front of Sasuke with both arms aimed at the Uchiha and he smirked at the Uchiha's uninterested look.

"**Zankūkyokuha! (Extreme Decapitating Airwaves!)**" He shouted and using the air tubes in his hands, a very powerful blast of wind capable of destroying a section of the forest was fired at Sasuke and everything else behind him. Zaku stopped releasing his chakra and saw that Sasuke was dead because all that was left of the Uchiha was a single toe.

"That wasn't impressive" Kin said from her spot next to Dosu while Dosu narrowed his one eye at what he saw.

"Why did he just stand there and take the hit knowing he could have substituted and evaded it?" he asked.

"Because he knew I was superior to him in every way, that's why" Zaku boasted before his head came off his body.

"That's what you get for being cocky" Spoke the voice that beheaded him and they turned to see a fully healed Sasuke with lightning sparks around him, and an orange flame like aura surrounding his person. He turned to the still shocked Dosu and Kin and used his finger to create a line of diamonds in front of him, then with a downward slash of said fingers, the diamonds launched at the two Genin that were in front of him and they were too shocked to move out of the way which lead to their own downfall.

Sasuke then stood straight and reduced his Ki output to nothing, toning down the aura and lightning sparks. He then created a ball off KI and fired it at an incoming family of Giant tigers. The bomb exploded and the tigers were killed in the aftermath making Sasuke smirk at the damage done.

"You know, there's such a thing as restraint" a voice said from behind him causing Sasuke to scoff at the owner because he recognized the voice. He turned and saw Vegeta floating behind him.

"Hn" he said and Sasuke de-summoned his sword and placed both hands in his pockets and walked to the rose bush that contained Sakura and picked her up.

"So this is where you guys are" Another voice said and they turned to see Naruto floating with his arms crossed and blue GI belt flapping along the wind. He turned to Sasuke "Yeah so any ways, thanks for helping me face the Sanin" and Sasuke just stayed silent.

"Do you have the scrolls?" Vegeta asked and Naruto nodded and brought both out. Suddenly, Naruto, Sasuke and Vegeta all felt an energy above them and looked to see an exam competitor looking down on them scratching his head sheepishly and laughing.

"Could you help he get to the tower, I just got stuck in a Genjutsu and I can't seem to find my way through" he said still laughing sheepishly.

'_**Smooth Gohan, real smooth' said a voice from inside his head.**_

'_Shut up Goku, I'm talking here' Gohan mentally replied._

'_**That is no way you speak to a Biju' said the Biju known as Son Goku.**_

'_I don't care if you have the same last name as me, you have to tone it down and let me talk' Gohan said._

'_**Don't say I didn't warn you' Goku said.**_

"How do we know we can trust you?" Naruto asked.

"I guess I'll start by introducing myself" Gohan said "My name is Son Gohan, and I'm a Rounin competing for the Chunin exams"

Naruto looked a bit startled at the name. Come to think of it, Gohan's face resembled his grandfathers' so by extension, they were family. He had a good look at what Gohan was wearing, he had on a blue long-sleeved muscle shirt with a purple round neck jumpsuit and a blue belt on his waist; he also had two arm bands, one on each arm, and he wore blue boots that the pants were tucked into. Over it, he wore a blue zipper trench coat, short sleeved, that had the kanji for _Demon _at its back, and his hair was cut short and messy that defied gravity.

Vegeta, once he heard the surname and the name knew the stranger could be trusted, so he introduced himself "I'm Vegeta Briefs Jr., pleased to meet you"

Naruto looked at Vegeta and since he saw that it was okay to trust him, he introduced himself as well "Naruto _Son-_Uzumaki" he said and he stressed out the son part indicating that they had similar surnames.

Gohan was surprised at that "Wow, never thought that I would meet a family member here" he said but a voice that was irritated with the whole meeting spoke out.

"Enough of this farce, if you don't move, I'll leave you behind" Sasuke said and they turned to look at him as he took off to the tower with Sakura slung over his shoulder.

"Grumpy much?" Gohan asked

"He's Konoha's number one brooder, nothing we can really do about it" Vegeta said as they watched Sasuke leave. Then they all turned serious.

"Did you feel that power he was emitting?" Gohan asked.

"I still don't feel like you could be trusted but that's a Shinobi's life for you; 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend' so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt" Naruto said "But yes, I felt it, he was stronger than before. It's almost like he had a massive boost in power"

"Did anyone notice anything off about him?" Vegeta asked.

Gohan nodded "Yeah, he was able to materialize a sword out of thin air" He said and the other Sayians looked up at that "He was also able to regenerate and if I'm not mistaken, all three of us are Sayians so we know about the Zenkai add-on that comes with our biology" he ended and he brought out his tail from his trench coat to prove that he knew what he was talking about.

Naruto and Vegeta nodded as he ended his speech and Naruto asked a question "What's your point?"

It was then Vegeta realized something "He has our Zenkai add-on, doesn't he?" he asked.

Naruto looked at his partner "That explains the boost in power we felt, but what about the quick regeneration?" he replied with his own question.

"I saw it with my own eyes, only a toe was left of his body once he was attacked and 'Killed' but the moment I blinked, he was whole again" Gohan said making Naruto think of how familiar that sounded.

"It's almost like your saying he has…" he started but Gohan finished.

"Cell's ability to regenerate and grow stronger."

Naruto looked back at Gohan who shrugged "My grandfather fought him to a standstill, so I'm bound to know his abilities as well"

"Hmm, go figure" Naruto said.

"So what do we do about it?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing" Naruto replied making the others snap their head to him.

"WHAT?" Gohan nearly shouted.

"We do nothing" Naruto calmly said.

"Why, Sasuke could abuse the power he has to become the strongest in the universe" Gohan complained not phasing Naruto in the slightest.

"If that's what you're worried about, then stop it" Naruto said.

"But-"Gohan tried and Naruto interrupted him.

"We have something he doesn't have" Naruto said.

Gohan ignorantly asked "What"

"Time" Vegeta said.

Gohan came to a sudden realization "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber"

Naruto nodded "And years of training, experience, and-"

"Control" Vegeta finished for Naruto "He doesn't have the control needed to master all his ability, which therefore takes time depending on the ability he has and the Ki techniques made it more difficult"

"But once he has that control, he becomes more powerful than any ninja here in the 5 nations" Gohan said.

"That's why we'll train to stop it" Naruto replied then he started floating motioning for his friends to do the same "Welcome aboard Gohan" he added making said person smile.

"Thanks" Gohan replied.

"Is there anything else?" Vegeta asked.

"Well there is this girl I met that's from the Uzumaki clan" Naruto said as they started floating to catch up with Sasuke.

"Oh really, do tell" Vegeta said, interested in this development as they continued their journey.

* * *

_**FIN.**_

_**Power Level**_

_**Sasuke - 12, 000**_

_**Sasuke Upgraded – 300, 000**_

_**Anko – 1, 000, 000**_

_**Tenten – 2, 500, 000**_

_**Haku – 2, 000, 000**_

_**Rock Lee – 500, 000 **_

_**Son Gohan – 10, 000, 000 (he's a Sayian thought by the Iwa ninja, Roshi, and his grandfather, Gohan. Nuf said)**_

_**Naruto Overall – 50, 000, 000**_

_**Vegeta Overall, - 48, 000, 000**_

_**Karin starting before time chamber – 10, 000**_

_**Looks like Vegeta's catching up to Naruto in terms of strength, but Naruto won't let that happen.**_

_**I think Sasuke is going to be a big threat in the mare future, especially with skills like the ones I gave him. What's Konoha's fate gonna be in the hands of a revenge driven maniac?**_

_**Do you like it?**_

_**Please review.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A.N Again, I'm sorry for the late update, as I said before, my BETA and I are currently working on another story/crossover brainstorming ideas. It will be posted by the end of this month and the update time will differ from this one. **_

_**This chapter will include things I should have done in chapter one but forgot to do so bear with me here.**_

_**Someone pointed out that the way certain characters act here aren't the same way they act in the Anime well my friends, then what's the point of fan fiction if every author copies what the original wrote? It would just be one big loop if you ask me.**_

_**Special thanks to Saito Uzumaki for the approval of this chapter and thank my BETA SinOfDisaster for helping me come up with ideas.**_

_**P.S I do not own Naruto or DBZ.**_

* * *

**Legends**

"…" talking

"…" _thoughts_

**"…" Demon/Summon/Jutsu speech**

**"…"_Demon/Summon thinking_**

**Story start**

* * *

**'_Well this is a shocker' the Biju said in Gohan's mind._**

'…' Gohan stared at the bill board.

Vegeta smirked.

Naruto looked interested.

Sasuke activated his fully matured sharingan to watch the first match.

"Well this is going to be boring" an annoyed voice said.

"Kiba, Shut up!" his team mate ordered with a frown.

Kiba scowled and looked to his afro clad friend "Shino, why so serious?"

"My Kikaichu are acting restless" He relied making his teacher and other team mates look at him "I tried to place my bugs on four people the moment they entered the room because I suspect that they may be the strongest amongst us"

"Who are they Shino?" Kurenai sensei asked politely. Kurenai is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender built. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

"Naruto, Vegeta, Sasuke, and the ninja with the blue trench coat whose name I believe is Gohan"

"How'd you know his name?" Kiba asked, curious.

Shino pointed to the board where he saw two names.

* * *

_Son Gohan_

_Vs._

_Vegeta Briefs Jr._

* * *

Then he pointed to the nervous looking Gohan making Kiba blush in embarrassment "As a ninja, it is logical to be observant of this small things" Shino said.

"Shut up" Kiba huffed and turned away with a frown. Kurenai and Hinata giggled.

"So what do you think Neji?" Tenten asked already knowing the answer to it.

"My thoughts are not important" Neji started "What is important is that fate has already decided the outcome of this match"

"Fates' Bitch!" Naruto yelled from his spot among his team making Neji scowl and Tenten giggle.

"GAI-SENSEI THIS IS GOING TO BE A MOST YOUTHFUL MATCH!" Lee shouted forcing some people to wince at the volume.

"THAT IS CORRECT LEE BUT SAVE YOUR YOUTHFULNESS UNTIL YOUR OWN MATCH AND THEN YOU LET THE FLAMES EXPLODE!" Gai replied to his youthful student with equal passion.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

Both ninjas jumped towards each other and gave a hug of orgasmic proportions creating a change in scenery from an arena to a beach covered in the glow of a setting sun and crashing waves creating a full rainbow after.

Naruto walked, curious and touched the sand and stumbled back in shock "Dear God, its real!"

"Kai!" Kurenai tried placing her palms together forming the ram seal, she stumbled back in shock.

"K-Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata stuttered and hid behind her sensei.

"Yes Hinata?" her sensei replied.

"I'm scared"

"Me too kid, me too" she answered wondering how she couldn't break the Jutsu.

* * *

"Mendosuke-Na" Shikamaru muttered.

"You know what I'm going to agree with you on this one" Ino calmly said "It's too troublesome to think off"

Shikamaru was shocked when she agreed with him instead of berating him and he threw his hands up in the air and sighed "I'm not even going to border myself"

"What was that they said about married couples?" Choji asked.

"You mean the part where they fight like an old married couple?" Asuma replied with his own question.

"That's it, thanks sensei" Choji said looking at Asuma. Asuma was a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

"You're welcome kiddo" Asuma said, patting Choji on his head.

* * *

Sasuke just looked at the scene with a scoff wondering how both are still shinobi but his mistake was leaving his sharingan activated when it was played out so it is recorded in his memory forever, Kakashi was too busy reading his icha icha paradise in front of his Genin ignoring his self-proclaimed eternal rival. Meanwhile, Naruto and vegeta were conversing on their own.

"So are you gonna go easy on him?" Naruto asked his partner/rival with an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe" Vegeta replied.

"Maybe?" Naruto asked.

"If he impresses me, I'll gladly have both of us enjoy the fight but if not… " Vegeta left it hanging and he jumped on the railing then down to the arena.

"Well, Good luck Gohan" Naruto said walking over to him and slapping Gohan on his back making Gohan stumble a bit.

He looked back at Naruto "Thanks "he said and he flipped over the railing and landed a few feet in front of vegeta.

"*cough* Are *cough* both fighters ready?" Hayate asked coughing at the same time.

"Yup" Vegeta said.

"Of course" Gohan said.

"Begin!" Hayate shouted and disappeared.

As the starting was announced, Gohan was sent flying to the opposite side of the arena and hit the wall with a crash creating a hole where his body went through.

The audience was surprised at how quick he was.

"FYI Kakashi never thought our team except Sasuke a thing apart from three walking" Vegeta said to the audience making the Jounin glare at a shrinking Kakashi.

"Mah, mah, we don't want to do anything rash now do we" Kakashi nervously said while chuckling and scratching the back of his head. They were distracted by gravels hitting the floor and looked to where Gohan hit to see his legs moving as he jumped out of the hole.

Gohan removed his trench coat revealing his purple jumpsuit and blue muscle shirt underneath it. He got into his fighting stance.

"Let's try that again shall we?" Gohan asked.

"Try not to disappoint" vegeta replied getting into his own stance while fastening his fingerless gloves.

Both have a stare down for a few seconds before both disappeared and met in the center of the arena with the impact of both fists sending a shockwave around the arena. Both disappear and appear at one side of the arena with vegeta ducking under a stretched leg from Gohan, then they disappear again and appear at another side with Gohan's arms forming an X over his chest blocking a powerful fist from vegeta they disappear again and appear in another side of the arena with Gohan's leg meeting the back of Vegeta's hand, both were smirking at each other. The sequence goes on for a few minutes and it seemed that it was getting nowhere when the same results were met over and over. But to the trained eye's, (Naruto, Tenten, Sasuke, Gai, Hiruzen, Anko, Kumo team leader, Killer Bee) it seemed that vegeta was getting faster.

'_**You're slipping' son Goku said in the depths of Gohan's mind.**_

'_You're ruining my concentration' Gohan retorted in his mind while barely dodging a fist from vegeta._

'_**Don't say I didn't warn you' the Biju replied and left Gohan to fight his match.**_

"You seem to be good at dodging" Vegeta commented.

"Thanks, I try" Gohan replied but quickly sidestepped an incoming blow from Vegeta and retaliated with a fist to his opponent's stomach that sent him flying crashing into the wall of the arena.

"Now were even" Gohan said but he knew vegeta could come out of that easily and he was right when he was at the receiving end of a barrage of Ki blasts, most he had to deflect out of his way and dodge the rest.

"Don't get full of yourself" Vegeta said then he disappeared and gave Gohan a kick that connected but he stood his ground. Gohan gave vegeta a punch that he missed due to the quick evasion of his opponent.

Vegeta made a seal and called out the name of his Jutsu **"Suiton: ****Sensatsu**** Suishō (Water style: A thousand Water Needles of death)**.

As the Jutsu implied, water needles were launched at Gohan who went through his own handsigns **"****Doton: Doryūheki (Earth style: Mud wall!)"**. A wall rose from the earth to block the incoming Jutsu and as that was done, gonna went through another set of hand signs and placed his hand on the wall **"Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu (Earth style: Earth dragon Jutsu!)"**

A dragon emerged from the wall and was sent straight to vegeta who went through his own hand signs then called out his Jutsu **"Fūton: Fūryūdan no Jutsu!** **(Wind style: wind dragon Jutsu!)"** And a dragon was formed using the air around them striking its earth counterpart.

Both Jutsu were cancelled once they made contact with each other but Gohan wasn't done yet as he went through another set of hand signs and brought his index and thumb towards his mouth, then inhaled **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire style: Fireball Jutsu)"** as he exhaled, two fireballs emerged consecutively aiming at vegeta who went through another counter.

"**Suiton: ****Daiteppōdama! (Water style: Great gunshot!)"**

A giant water ball shot out of his mouth aiming at its elemental counterpart extinguishing it creating steam which vegeta and Gohan took advantage of.

"**Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

The arena was filled with even more smoke after the Jutsu was announced. Some Jounin were surprised at how an outsider knew a Jutsu that was specifically from this village but filed it for later. When the smoke cleared, both opponents had an even number of clones; 6 on both sides.

Vegeta's clones went through hand signs but Gohan seemed to anticipate it so his clones went through their own set of hand signs.

"**Fūton: Renkūdan! (****Wind****Release: ****Drilling****Air****Bullet!)"**

"**Katon: Endan!**** (****Fire****Release: Flame****Bullet!)"**

"**Collaboration Jutsu:** **Sūpā** **E****nko_****Bakudan! (Super Flame Bomb!)"**

Now what vegeta did could only be accomplished with a partner and synchronization in control but to see vegeta do it on his own, and with clones? What kind of Genius has been hiding in their village and why did Kakashi always draw the long straw?

Both elemental bullets combined to form a super flame bomb that was launched at Gohan who just completed his handsigns.

"**Raiton: Kangekiha! (Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration!)"**

Gohan's clones spat out a wave of water then charged it up with lightning and launched it at the flame. Both attacks collided and exploded at contact sending sparks of lightning and balls of fire all over the area.

Both sets of clones disappeared and the fighters resumed their Taijutsu bout ignoring the looks of awe and jealousy they were getting from the audience.

"I thought only Darui was the only one that knew the technique" Karui said. Karui is a dark-skinned Kunoichi with long red hair and amber eyes. She wears a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector which she wears like a bandanna. She also carries a long sword on her back.

"Looks like he's not the only one" Her team mate said. Yugito had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

"This is not cool" Samui said. Samui is a fair-skinned woman of tall stature who generally wears a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She has blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wears a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armor underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also has a Tantō strapped horizontally to her lower back.

"Remember what bro-Kage said" Killer Bee said in a moment of seriousness as they remembered.

* * *

"_Yugito, Karui, Samui, you three will infiltrate the leaf village as Genin during the Chunin exam and get everything you can on one Vegeta Briefs Jr. and Naruto Uzumaki" The raikage, Ei, said. Ei is a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his white hair (blond in the anime) combed back, a small moustache and beard. His face is very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He has pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one; traits he inherited from his father. Ei seems to wear his Kage Haori and hat on a regular basis without a shirt underneath, further displaying his hulking physique. He has black Fūma Shuriken tattoos on both shoulders. He also wears a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the center. All of these aspects combined give him the appearance of a professional wrestler and boxer._

"_Is this really necessary Raikage-sama?" Yugito asked._

_Ei scowled "We need to know the man power of our rivals in case they decide to start a war against us" he said "we also need to know if we improve our defenses if needed" then he placed his elbow on his desk intertwining his fingers. _

"_Your leader on this mission will be my brother, Killer Bee" _

"_Oh please not him" Yugito muttered but her pleas weren't answered as the wall exploded and a figure came through the wall._

"_Yo, say Ho!" The figure sang "Know my name know my game don't be lame, eight tails in the house that's Killer Bee…" he could have gone further but his brother smacked his head. Killer bee has dark skin and a muscular build, as well as white hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for iron which is the Iron Armor Seal that was used to seal Gyūki into him, and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one. Killer B wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck._

"_Shut up Bee!"_

_Ei then sat down and continued "There's also someone else that _might _be competing, if he does, you are to trail him and gather as much info on him as possible"_

"_Who's he? I'm sure I can take him on since he doesn't seem that much of a threat" Karui said and the raikage just handed her a bingo book currently opened on page 178. On it showed a picture of Gohan with his black hair and purple jumpsuit that his grandfather was fond off. His face was calm and cheerful, something that threw off most shinobi before threw actually read the file on him._

Shinobi Name: Son Gohan

Alias: The Golden Menace

Bounty: 30, 000, 000ryo (Wanted dead or alive in Iwa, wanted alive in Kumo, Wanted dead or alive in Taki)

Bio: Son Gohan was a traveler who happened to cross Kiri at the time the purge was still on-going (spoken by grateful civilian) he was disgusted once he knew the reason for the war and he assisted the rebels end it by defeating the Mizukage's army singlehandedly then faced the Kage himself and won the fight.

Golden Hair transformation: This mode seemed to increase his strength and speed when fighting the Kage. It also helped him defeat the Kage in full Jinchiruki mode and it seemed one handed with the turtle losing. When in this form, he has a flame like aura around him brightening the colors of his clothes. His hair also stands up a bit for reasons unknown but for the normal eye, it makes him seem God-like.

Approach with caution, do not anger.

"_So we approach him and then what?" Yugito asked._

"_Then you try to recruit him in our ranks, rumor has it that he's a Rounin"_

"_It will be done Raikage-sama" Samui said and Ei nodded in appreciation._

"_Good, now get out of my office" and with that, they scrambled out as quickly as possible stomping on Bee's body on the way._

* * *

"Of course we remember, this is the perfect opportunity to start our mission since two out of three of our objectives are currently fighting now." Karui said and they all looked on in time just as vegeta gave Gohan a blow to the chest sending crashing again to the wall.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've had more experience in fighting than you, that's why you seem to be losing right now" Vegeta taunted making Naruto wince at the insult.

'_Oooo, that's gotta leave a mark' he thought._

**'_Don't look now but I think that your pack mate's gonna expose your secret' Kurama said conversing with Naruto._**

_Naruto's eyes widened in fear and thought 'shit'_

_Meanwhile, with Gohan_

'_Are you gonna let him taunt you and get away with it?' Son Goku asked from his hosts mind._

Gohan walked out of the whole pulling on his heavy blue muscle shirt and dropping it on the ground resulting in a light crash. He then placed his index and middle finger at his forehead confusing some in the audience.

'_No' Gohan thought back_

**'_Then trash his arse' Son Goku said._**

'_Gladly' Gohan replied charging up his Ki on both fingers._

"What is he doing?" Choji asked.

"It's like he's waiting for something" Ino replied as Shikamaru and Asuma narrowed their eyes.

Electrical charges are seen forming on both fingers taking the color blue. Gohan doesn't seem fazed by that but vegeta was shocked that he would use that here in public especially with an Uchiha around.

"Are you out of your mind!?" vegeta shouted at Gohan forgetting he used a Ki attack not too long ago.

"Aren't we all?" Gohan asked and brought his hand to his chest and thrust forward and screamed the name of the attack.

"**Makankōsappō! (Special Beam cannon!)"**

Two thin KI beams are unleashed from his fingers. One remains straight while the other coils around the straight beam. The attack itself had a combination color of blue and white that made the attack seem less intimating than it was but vegeta wasn't fooled.

He knew how fast the attack was and if he had lost concentration, the attack would have pierced through him but he was paying attention so he used the substitution Jutsu to evade making the attack go through the wall of the exam room.

The audience was shocked at the skill used though some were more vocal to voice their outrage than others.

"What the hell was that?!" Temari shouted out as she saw the attack fly.

"I think it was some sort of beam attack" Kankuro stated but Temari glared at him.

"I know that idiot, I mean how did he do that?" She said.

"I don't know, but we have to tread carefully now that we've seen this. Who knows what kind of shinobi Konoha could be hiding?" Bake said and he along with Temari and Kankuro glanced at Gaara who was smirking insanely.

"Yes… their blood will be perfect, enough to prove my existence." Gaara said leaking a bit of killer intent scaring his allies a bit.

* * *

"So he fired a beam out of his fingers." Shikamaru said calmly.

"Yup" Choji replied.

"And if he does win, we will have to fight that?"

"Uhuh" Ino said.

"I think I should have forfeited when I was given the perfect chance" Shikamaru said.

"Seconded" Both Ino and Choji replied. Asuma just smacked his face with his palm.

* * *

"Neji?" Tenten asked looking at her team mate.

"It seems fate likes to play games with our minds" Neji calmly said.

Tenten sighed at his one track thinking then looked at her other team mates who had stars in their eyes and quickly looked at Naruto's team to evade the incoming youthfulness from both green-clad males.

Naruto was sighing at the idiocy Gohan showed and he looked at Sasuke who was smirking at the prospect of gaining knowledge of a new technique _(He knows he can't copy seal-less techniques with his sharingan, what's his game?) _Naruto thought as he narrowed his eyes he then looked at Sakura who latched herself to Sasuke's back grinding her chest on him with a seductive look that made Sasuke uncomfortable, he then looked back at the match to see Gohan taking the horse stance and winced at what he was about to do.

"Time to show you what earned my title in Kiri" Gohan said while gathering up his energy.

Vegeta who appeared a few feet in front of Gohan had to hold a scowl because of what he was seeing.

"You really want to do that here?" Vegeta asked but his question fell on deaf ears.

"Ha…" Gohan said still charging up his Ki creating a silver aura around him while the entrance hall started to shake catching some people off balance.

* * *

"What's causing this?" Ibiki said from beside the Hokage.

"I believe the boy is" Hiruzen said staying still on his spot.

Anko who knew what was going on asked "What are we going to do about it?"

"Nothing for now, but if my guess as to why Kumo is here masquerading in this exam is correct, then we have to recruit him into our ranks nice this part of the exam is over" Hiruzen said.

Anko had to hold back a scowl at the way he was thinking because her real friends wouldn't like it when or if she blew up at the Hokage so she calmly agreed.

* * *

The audience in the exam were still trying to stabilize themselves from the small quake earlier but it was not helping matters seeing as the hall was still shaking.

"What's going on?" Kiba said still trying to balance himself.

"I don't know" Kurenai replied.

"I think its Gohan's fault" Shino said calmly standing still.

Kiba looked at his team mate and asked "How are you standing still?"

"Tree walking exercise" Shino replied logically making Kurenai blush in embarrassment.

Hinata was getting afraid of what was happening to the hall but refused to voice her opinion out loud.

* * *

_Back to the match_

Gohan was still charging up his energy. Lightening started to generate around his person while his hair started to rise.

"…Ha" the lightening started to increase even more and his hair started to flash from black to gold. Vegeta started to get more and more annoyed because he knew that it won't mean anything so he just started to charge his Ki like Gohan was doing.

"…Haaaaaa" They both continued, vegeta's chi charged faster because he was used to it and Gohan's hair continued to flash in between gold and black.

"**Aura Spark!/HA!**" They both released the Ki that they were building up. Vegeta's Ki was at maximum level before entering at his base form, he didn't really need to go super Sayian to beat Gohan as he is now because he just needed to charge up his energy.

Gohan though went into the second level of his Super Sayian transformation. He didn't want to reveal that he was a biju in the exams because villages would kidnap him or start a war because of him and he didn't want that to happen so he had to settle for SSJ two because he needed to beat vegeta and doing it in his base form wasn't just going to cut it he thought. Here, his aura was golden brightening up the color of his jumpsuit a bit. His body had frequent sparks of lightening around him and on his face was the most serious expression one could see on a person though what stood out most was the color and the placement of his hair. His hair was standing in an upright position, something common in most Super Sayian transformation; he has a strand of hair that was dropped down on his face and the most distinct feature was the change in color; instead of the usual black, it was a bright gold and it seemed to remain in that state.

The audience was shocked on how much difference his appearance made and most Jounin and upper level ninja were sorta scared at the power he was emitting, even the hokage was scared at this development.

'_**You're a reckless sunovabitch' Son Goku said in the depts. Of his mind**_

'_Thanks, I know' Gohan replied._

"Ready for round two?" Gohan asked his opponent as he got into his fighting stance.

Vegeta flared his aura and took his fighting stance feeling relaxed and charged up from his aura spark skill set and replied to the question "Bring it."

Both opponents had another stare down and het with a clash of fists in the middle of the arena. Some though were thinking on what to salvage from this change and most were either scared, in awe or jealous at the power that Gohan displayed.

* * *

_**FIN**_

_**This chapter is done. Though the fights gave me trouble at first by imagining this to be a DBZ fight then I figured in DBZ, fights have talking, flashback and repetitive actions if some of you noticed so you can understand my difficulty in extending this chappi. **_

_**The next chappi may come out late due to some issues I'm having but rest assured, I'll try to make it interesting for you viewers. **_

_**Thanks and I need reviews and suggestions for the fighting match ups and some fights.**_


	16. NOTICE

**This story is up for adoption as I have lost the muse to write it. Who ever wants to adopt it, good luck in making this story readable while I concentrate on my new and better story, Saiyan Blood. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do and give me your thoughts on it. Here, Naruto is in the DBZ universe and Marries Bulma.**


End file.
